Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Arathorn et Gilraen n'ont pas eu un fils mais une fille, c'est elle qui est la seule descendante directe d'Isildur et ainsi futur reine. Voici le récit de son destin pendant la guerre de l'anneau. FIC TERMINé
1. Une rôdeuse

  
*** Je tiens à remercier Miriel qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic grâce à _La communauté de l'anneau au féminin_ et sinon je remercies aussi ma grande Frodounette qui m'a encouragée à travailler sur ce projet...***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une rôdeuse était assise à même le sol dans les couloirs d'une somptueuse demeure, impassiblement elle fumait sa pipe. Malgré l'image de désinvolture qu'elle dégageait elle était nerveuse. Ainsi quand un seigneur elfe sage et digne sortit de la chambre du convalescent. La rôdeuse bondit et demanda:  
  
- Ada, Comment va t'il?  
  
  
L'elfe sourit très doucement:  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Estel, il sera sur pied dans quelques heures... Ces hobbits sont vraiment des enfants de la nature.  
  
La rôdeuse soupira de fatigue, maintenant qu'elle savait que le jeune Frodo Baggins étais sain et sauf, la fatigue retombait sur ses maigres épaules:  
  
- J'avais mal calculé ada... Je pensais que...  
  
Le seigneur des elfes l'interrompit:  
  
- Tu ne savais ce qu'étaient ces créatures... Elladan était sensé vous rejoindre à Weathertop... Mais... Il a été retenu... Estel, je t'ai longtemps caché certaines choses... Je dois t'en parler avant ce conseil... Mais pas tout de suite, vas te reposer.  
  
La rôdeuse haussa les épaules:  
  
- Vous m'avez déjà appris que mon vrai père était Arathorn et que j'étais héritière d'Isildur, la seule héritière...  
  
Dans les yeux de l'elfe une triste lueur passa, elle fut remplacée par de la tendresse:  
  
- Tu ne connais pas les implications... Vas te reposer mon enfant, nous avons assez de temps pour parler tranquillement plus tard.  
  
Estel hocha la tête et après avoir saluer gravement son père adoptif elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. C'était une petite pièce où elle avait vécu depuis que sa mère Gilraen l'avait confiée aux soins d'Elrond d'Imladris.   
  
La jeune femme ôta ses habits souillé et rapiécé, puis elle se lava énergiquement. Avant d'aller dormir elle enfila une chemise de nuit fine et vaporeuse, chez son père elfique elle se permettait des tenue féminine qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter lors de ses errances. Très vite la rôdeuse s'endormit. Elle était épuisée et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans le seul endroit où elle pouvait se reposer sans s'inquiéter et en sécurité...  
  
  
Estel ne dormit pas beaucoup, quelques heures de sommeil profond à Imladris lui suffisait. Elle enfila une simple robe mauve et sortit. Elle connaissait par coeur les sentiers qui parcouraient les jardins d'Imladris, ainsi c'était sans réfléchir qu'elle errait. Au loin on pouvait entendre le chant réconfortant des sources, bien sûre jamais aussi beau que celui de la Nimrodel en Lorien.  
Songeuse, Estel s'assit sur la berge d'un ruisseau et plongée dans sa réflexion commença à admirer les flots.  
  
Un elfe, discret et rapide, s'assit aux côté de la jeune rôdeuse. Il observait la jeune femme avec un regard protecteur. Sans se tourner Estel murmura:  
  
- Je sais que tu es là Elladan...   
  
  
L'elfe sourit:  
  
  
- On peut pas faire sursauter une rôdeuse... Tu vas mieux? Tu avais l'air complètement bouleversée...  
  
Estel haussa les épaules et confia:  
  
- C'est la première fois que par ma négligence et mon ignorance je laisse passer une créature de sauron... J'avais peur que le jeune Frodon soit blessé à mort par ma négligence...  
  
  
- C'était pas de ta faute Estel... Mon... Notre père aurait dût te parler des Nazguls avant et ce qu'est vraiment ton héritage...  
  
- Il doit m'en parler...  
  
  
Ellandan se pencha vers elle, dans la volonté de l'embrasser mais Estel se leva brusquement.  
  
- Écoutes Elladan... C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas concevoir cela, tu es même plus âgé que ce qu'aurait été mon père. Je... je sais pas... Tu sais que je t'aimes mais tu es un elfe...  
  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, avec sa robe et ses cheveux détaché elle avait vraiment l'air d'une fragile jeune femme. Qui aurait peu croire que c'était une rôdeuse...  
  
Elladan avait développé une affection plus que fraternelle pour Estel et elle pour lui. Mais avec les années elle s'était rendu compte à quel point une mortelle ne pourrait jamais égaler un elfe et ainsi leur relation sera toujours déséquilibrée. Mais malgré tout Estel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer...  
  
Elladan s'était aussi levé et avait retenu le bras d'Estel. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots et il la serra dans ses bras. Tout était tellement compliqué, et Elladan connaissait le terrible devoir qui attendait l'héritière d'Isildur. Il aurait voulu lui épargner cela mais chacun devait faire face à son destin seul. Elle resta quelques minutes dans ses bras puis finit par s'en aller:  
  
- Tu sais que je t'aimes Elladan... Tu le sais.  
  
  
- Je ne l'oublies jamais... Mais toi tu as tendance à oublier que moi aussi je t'aime et que pour moi ce sacrifice est imminent à présent...  
  
Elle secoua la tête:  
  
- Et si tu découvrais que je n'étais pas celle que tu croyais? Non Elladan je ne peux pas avoir cette responsabilité sur mon dos. Je t'aimerais toujours et personne ne te remplacera mais... Ton destin est avec ton peuple comme le mien est avec les Hommes...  
  
Elle jeta un dernier regard sur Elladan puis elle s'élança vers le chemin qui menait hors du jardin. L'elfe resta quelques minutes à réfléchir puis lui aussi s'en alla, rejoindre son frère.  
  
  
Elrond était assit à l'embrasure de la fenêtre, il regardait les hobbits rire et manger, Gandalf venait de le laisser seul. Il entendit les pas certes discret mais jamais aussi silencieux que ceux d'une elfe, de sa fille.   
  
- Assieds toi mon enfant... J'ai beaucoup à te dire...


	2. Un lourd héritage

  
  
  
Estel avait fermé les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié ou la peine dans les yeux de celui qui était un père pour elle.  
  
  
- Je t'avais dis, quand tu as eu vingt ans que tu étais la fille d'Arathorn, ainsi héritière directe d'Isildur... Ainsi si quelqu'un peut accéder au trône de Gondor, c'est toi. Même si, peu d'hommes te laisseront. Ma chère fille, tu **dois** accéder à ce trône car sinon l'unité ne viendra jamais... Tu es celle qui sauvera la terre du milieu.   
  
Estel ouvrit les yeux:  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit?  
  
  
- Pour ta sécurité... Tant que tu ne sais rien, personne ne peut lire dans ton esprit... Ton vrai nom est Aragiliath, un nom qui allie la beauté des étoiles et la noblesse des rois. Isildur a été vaincu, lui et sa descendance, par un seul objet qui symbolise le pire défaut des Hommes... L'unique anneau...   
  
La jeune femme était perplexe, elle avait entendu parler de l'anneau mais sans jamais savoir qu'il était relié à elle... Elle s'en voulait d'être tellement ignorante...  
  
- Mais quel rapport avec moi?  
  
- Sauron hait par dessus tout les héritiers d'Isildur car c'était lui qui coupa le doigt porteur de l'Unique... Il sait que sa fin est relié avec l'avènement du roi du Gondor... Il ignore que c'est une femme qui le fera tomber... Je voulais t'expliquer cela quand tu seras vraiment prête... Je pense qu'à présent tu es vraiment armée pour faire face au Mal.   
  
Estel leva le regard, les yeux que son père posait sur elle n'était pas plein de pitié mais d'admiration... Il savait qui elle était et comment elle était devenu cette redoutable rôdeuse...  
  
- Tu risque de faillir autant que tu peux réussir... Tout dépend d'une multitude de faits... Je suis désolé que tu dois assimiler tout cela juste avant le début de cette grande guerre mais tu étais trop jeune...   
Aragiliath! Dame des dúnedain! Un grand destin t'attend : soit de t'élever plus haut que tout tes pères depuis l'époque d'Elendil, soit de tomber dans les ténèbres avec tout le restant de ta race.  
  
  
Estel pour la première fois depuis sa carrière en tant que capitaine des dunedain avait peur:  
  
- Mais Ada... Comment pourrais je faire cela?   
  
  
- Ton chemin sera semé d'embûche mais tu as en toi la force nécessaire pour faire tomber L'Ennemi...  
  
- Mais je suis une femme...  
  
Elrond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, une pièce que personne avait le droit de voir:  
  
- Il y a une loi, oubliée depuis le temps d'Isildur qui dit qu'une femme peut accéder au trône... Mais il est vrai que bon nombre d'hommes se mettront en travers de ton chemin, mais n'oublies jamais Estel que tu es fille des roi... C'est écrit dans la voûte céleste que tu seras ou reine du Gondor ou bien la terre du Milieu tombera dans une deuxième ténèbres... Entres!  
  
Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la petite pièce. Une chandelle brûlait dans un coin et au centre de la pièce était posé une épée en morceaux...  
  
  
- Voici l'épée d'Elendil... Narsil. Elle sera reforgée quand tu iras en guerre  
  
  
Ébahi la jeune femme se pencha sur l'épée, elle en pouvait concevoir comment on lui avait caché tellement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte... Peu importait, le fait était qu'elle avait une grande labeur devant elle. La vie qui semblait tellement simple avec seulement comme problème sa relation avec Elladan était devenu un chaos... Elle était héritière du trône malgré son sexe et ses opposant n'étaient pas seulement les servants de L'ennemi mais tellement d'autres personnes...  
  
Elrond avait quitté la pièce, il connaissait très bien sa fille adoptive. Elle ne supportait que très peu la pitié elle préférait le respect et la solitude.  
  
  
Longtemps Estel resta dans cette petite pièce à observer les poèmes épiques sur la dernière alliance et des tableaux représentant la perte de l'anneau de Sauron... Du bout des doigts elle caressa l'épée, elle vibrait encore d'énergie... L'ultime énergie qu'avait dégagé Elendil en cherchant à tuer Sauron, puis la force du désespoir qu'avait véhiculé le geste décisif d'Isildur... Elle était fille des rois...   
  
Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était son destin et cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre celui ci... Elle suivra son chemin tout en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur...   
  
Très sûre d'elle comme jamais auparavant, la jeune rôdeuse sortit des appartements désertés de son père pour rejoindre l'air frais. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui elle était vraiment, son maintien était plus ferme et sa marche plus rapide. Elle ignorait où elle allait mais elle savait où elle devait aller...   
  
Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle à manger, il y avait des nains comme des mortels et même d'autres hobbits. Mais Estel ne désirait pas être dans la foule, son ancienne préoccupation était revenu... Qu'est ce qui était advenu des nazguls et que présageaient les nouvelles attaques d'orcs`? Alors rapidement elle rejoignit un des petits salons, sachant que Elrohir qui venait de rentrer et Ellandan seront là.  
  
Elle les trouva très perturbé... A ce qu'il semblait les nazguls avaient rejoins leur sombre terre, seulement leurs chevaux avaient été détruit.   
  
-... De plus nos éclaireurs ont remarqué qu'il y a un race étrange d'orcs... Des orcs qui avancent même la journée!  
  
Elrohir était en train de se restaurer en racontant cela. Ellandan le questionnait rapidement.  
  
- C'est pas possible?  
  
- Non je t'assures Estel!  
  
La rôdeuse avait envie de sortir de sa robe et être de nouveau dans ses habits tellement plus pratique, mais les nouvelles échangés avec les deux elfes étaient importantes.  
  
Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Elladan et Estel restèrent quelques temps ensemble.  
  
- Alors tu sais maintenant...  
  
  
La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils restèrent encore silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Estel déclare:  
  
- Je dois aller dormir, demain il y aura le grand conseil... J'ai besoin d'être seule...  
  
- Mais tu sais que je suis là pour toi...  
  
L'elfe savait tenir sa place, ne jamais forcer... Il la regarda partir, tant d'épreuves attendait celle qu'il aimait...  
  
  
*** **Réponses aux reviews** (ce qui est vrmt pas mon habitude)  
  
Frodounette: on s'est expliquée au sujet de . Tu est certes une inspiration! ;-) merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre tout de suite!  
  
Miriel: Non je pouvais pas mettre Estelle par ce que estel veut exactement dire espoir en elfique et c'est pas un nom à la base... De plus mettre le franciserait le nom... mais bon merci quand même pr la review...  
  
Elysabeth: Merci pour tes encouragements... Je me considère pour ma part une puriste de Tolkien, il n'y a qu'a voir la plupart de mes fics qui sont toujours fidèle au Maître... De plus si tu regardes la plupart des fics c'est pas toujours aussi fidèle à Tolkien. Mais bon là je me suis permis un peu de liberté, c'est parce que la femme féministe en moi avait besoin de montrer qu'une femme peut aussi être noble... C'est la seule critique, minime que j'ai à faire à notre Maître , la place de la femme... Quand on compare Zimmer-Bradley et Tolkien on voit la grande différence... Mais bon, le texte est parfait tel qu'il est et on ne le changera pas pour quelques opinions divergent (perso je préfère un Aragorn virile ;-) ) Mais voilà ça c'est un délire très proche de mes coup de gueules... Être Aragorn... c'est pas si facile après tout ;-) Merci pour ta review ma grande!!! ***  



	3. Enfin dévoilée

Lentement Estel allait au grand conseil, elle aurait préféré comme Elrohir et Elladan partir en éclairage. Mais leur famille et leur race étaient bien représentées, tandis qu'elle devait représenté aussi dignement que possible les dúnedain et les hommes.  
  
Mais apparemment, à son arrivée à la place du conseil, Estel remarqua qu'il y avait un autre homme d'âge mûre et de haute stature. D'ailleurs il fut le seul à la toiser, les autres étaient ou bien au courant de son rang ou bien assez habitué aux surprises que l'on pouvait rencontrer chez les elfes. Après tout, le brave Frodon était aussi présent et à ses côtés il y avait même un autre hobbit, plus vieux mais toujours aussi gaie.  
  
Frodon sourit avec reconnaissance en voyant la rôdeuse, car après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui rendit ce sourire, ce regard pétillant voilé d'un peu de tension lui rafraîchit les pensée. Tant qu'il y aura des créatures aussi bonne vivante et aimante que les hobbits, il y aura toujours une raison pour se battre pour la paix...  
  
On raconta pendant longtemps l'histoire de L'Unique, Estel fut intéressée par l'histoire des deux hobbits, Bilbon et Frodon Baggins mais pour le reste elle était très au courant. Surtout que c'était elle que l'on avait envoyé attraper l'étrange créature Gollum. Quand on arriva à cette partie du récit, le fils de Thranduil de Mirkwood se leva précipitamment:  
  
- Hélas j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle Gollum s'est enfuit... Nous avons été attaqué par surprise par une horde d'orcs. Nous avions permit à Gollum un peu de liberté mais apparemment il a ou bien fui ou suivit ceux qui semblent ses alliées car les gardes chargé de le surveillé on été retrouvé morts...  
  
  
Le sage Gandalf parut perturbé par cette nouvelle:  
  
- Vous nous apportez une bien mauvaise nouvelle Legolas!  
  
Estel aussi en voulait aux elfes de Mirkwood d'avoir faillit à leur mission quand elle avait remplit la sienne malgré les désagréments... Mais l'erreur était humaine après tout... Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'être parfait.  
Puis d'autres parlèrent, l'homme qui avait toisé Estel auparavant se leva et d'une voix tremblante raconta un rêve qu'il avait eu, un rêve qui parlait de L'Unique et d'un semi homme. Il n'était qu'à un pas de Frodon, sentant le poids de la responsabilité du fléau d'Isildur sur ses épaules, Estel se leva et retint le bras du fils de l'intendant:  
  
- Personne n'est assez fort pour contrôler la puissance de L'unique même pour faire le bien!  
  
L'homme se dégagea d'une bourrasque et d'une voix suffisante déclara:  
  
- Je suis Boromir, futur intendant du Gondor. Je sais plus qu'une simple femme sur ces problèmes.  
  
Estel se demandait encore si elle devait se rasseoir humblement où lui jeter à la figure qui elle était, quand Legolas se leva brusquement:  
  
- Ce n'est pas une simple femme! C'est Aragiliath, fils d'Arathorn... Héritière du trône du Gondor... Vous lui devez du respect!  
  
Boromir dévisagea la rôdeuse et d'une voix méprisante déclara:  
  
- Une reine pour le Gondor? Gondor n'a pas besoin d'un roi et surtout pas d'une femme à sa tête...  
  
Estel jeta un regard noir à Legolas qui allait ajouter quelque chose. Elle avait vu avant le conseil, Elladan lui dire quelque chose... Allait on toujours la protéger parce qu'elle était une femme dans un monde d'homme?  
  
- Havo dad Legolas, ù boe veriad lîn! (assieds toi Legolas, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide)  
  
Elrond ne chercha pas à prendre la défense de sa fille, ce conseil était réuni pour tendre vers une Unité pour faire face au Mal... Il n'allait pas par orgueil lever le ton, car c'est l'adversité et les conflits qui créaient ce que désirait Sauron...  
  
- Boromir, fils de Denethor, Aragiliath a raison... Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser cet anneau... Dit il simplement.  
  
  
Legolas était de nouveau à sa place, sans oublier de tenter de croiser le regard d'Aragiliath pour lui transmettre sa peine, mais la jeune femme garda le regard dans le lointain... Frodon qui, jusqu'à là s'était tenu tranquillement silencieux, se leva et de sa petite voix, chantante mais portante déclara:  
  
- Alors cet anneau n'est pas à moi! Mais à vous!!!!  
  
  
Boromir leva les yeux effaré mais Aragiliath secoua la tête et calmement déclara:  
  
- Il n'appartient à personne présent à Imladris... Nous ne rendrons jamais cette anneau à son propriétaire... Mais c'est à vous de le garder pour quelques temps Frodon Baggins.  
  
Les sages hochèrent la tête et un long silence prit la place des disputes. Lentement le simple hobbit se leva et se posta devant la table. La mains tremblante et le regards noyé dans ses conflits, il sortit l'anneau et le posa finalement sur la table. Puis de sa voix sépulcrale Elrond continua:  
  
- Voici L'Unique qui ne fut pas détruite par Isildur...   
  
Un des elfes assit à côté de Aragiliath demanda:  
  
- Et si nous jetions cette anneau dans les profondeur de l'océan???  
  
Gandalf secoua lentement la tête:  
  
- L'ennemi le trouvera... Toute sa volonté est porté à le trouver... Il doit d'ailleurs avoir déjà prédit que nous pourrions chercher la facilité en jetant l'anneau dans la mer... Et des créatures à son service attendent patiemment... Non Glorfindel... Il n'y a plus beaucoup de choix... Il n'y en a jamais eu beaucoup...  
  
  
Elrond énonça gravement la sentence:  
  
- L'anneau doit être détruit... Mais il ne peut être que détruit au même lieu où il a été forgé... Quelqu'un parmi nous doit jeter cette anneau dans le coeur de la montagne du destin...  
  
  
Personne n'osait dire un mot quand soudain le vieux mais vif Bilbon se jeta hors de son siège:  
  
- Je sais, Je sais!!! Je sais ce que vous penser tous, C'est ce vieux fou de Bilbon qui a commencé l'affaire et c'est à lui de la finir!  
  
Boromir, qui avait gardé une contenance noble jusqu'à présent se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le neveu, ce silencieux et aimable hobbit, leva des yeux attristé sur son cousin, comme si il sentait déjà l'appel cruel mais irréversible du destin...  
  
Gandalf, d'une voix qui se voulait aimable, murmura:  
  
- Non mon cher Bilbon, vous avez payez pour votre faute... Vous avez à présent le droit de profiter de la douce plénitude d'Imladris.   
  
Le silence accueillit cette remarque... Qui allait donc prendre cette trop lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules. Aragiliath nerveusement observait l'anneau, c'était à elle, héritière d'Isildur, de libérer la terre du Milieu de ce fléau. Soudain elle remarqua que Frodon s'était levé, il semblait très contrariée et une lueur apeurée cachait la pureté de son regard.   
  
- J'emmènerai l'anneau à la montagne du Destin même si... Je ne connais pas le chemin...  
  
  
Après cette déclaration, le corps du hobbit se détendit et Aragiliath peu de nouveau voir la douce innocence de ce petit peuple.  
  
  
Elrond hocha lentement la tête:  
  
  
- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Mais j'attendais que vous voyiez vous même quel est votre destin Frodon Baggins et que vous fassiez votre propre choix...   
  
  
Une voix déchira le silence admiratif du conseil:  
  
- Mais! Vous ne pouvez pas laissez aller mon maître seul dans cet horrible pays!  
  
  
Un autre hobbit se dressa devant Elrond, planté courageusement devant le seigneur des elfes d'Imladris. Il y avait dans son regards une certaine peur mais aussi un courage. Aragiliath pardonna tout de suite de toute les remarques désobligeant qu'avait faites Samwise Gamgee envers elle. Il avait une pure intention: être fidèle à son maître.   
  
Elrond sourit lentement:  
  
- Non certainement pas... Il n'ira pas seul... Vous être déjà désignée à le suivre étant donné que vous ne pouvez même pas le lâcher pour un conseil....  
  
Le hobbit rougit mais satisfait alla s'asseoir près de son maître. Aragiliath se leva aussi et d'une voix incertaine déclara:  
  
- Mon devoir, en tant qu'héritière d'Isildur est de me battre contre L'Ennemi... L'épée d'Elendil sera reforgée pour ce seul but, ainsi Frodon Baggins je me tâcherai de vous assister dans cette difficile épreuve, autant que je puisse vous aider... Si bien sûre vous êtes prêt à accepter mon aide...  
  
Frodon avec un regard admiratif déclara:  
  
- grands pas... enfin Aragiliath, votre m'aide me sera précieuse et je serai honoré de vous avoir à mes côtés...  
  
La rôdeuse inclina la tête en remerciement sous le regard hostile de Boromir. Legolas, qui repensait à ce qu'Elladan lui avait dit et à la fuite de Gollum, se leva aussi.  
  
- Mon père m'avait envoyé ici pour exprimer nos regrets quand à la fuite de cette créature et aussi pour représenter mon peuple auprès de sire Elrond... Je pense qu'en tant que représentant des elfes de Mirkwood je me dois d'assister les dunedains et les semi hommes dans cette quête...  
  
  
Sam cachait mal son admiration pour cet être sylvestre qui parlait avec tant de grâce, il le préférait nettement à cette rôdeuse qui portait des habits râpés.   
  
  
Elrond acquiesça et déclara:  
  
- je prends en compte les premiers membres de cette communauté mais nous devons encore réfléchir longuement... Le conseil est terminé, tout ceux qui désirent comme Legolas feuillle-verte et Aragiliath des dúnedain prendre part à cette quête viennent me voir... Nous avons encore quelques jours de répits pour mettre en place cette alliance...  
  
Le vieil hobbit, visiblement affamé bouscula les autres gens pour aller se restaurer. Tandis que Sam et Frodon tranquillement allèrent rejoindre leurs amis. Aragiliath resta quelques instants cherchant à voir si son père approuvait de sa décision, mais celui ci avait commencé une longue discussion avec Gandalf, alors elle quitta aussi la place du conseil. Legolas l'attendait, elle ne peut pas cette fois fuir son regard. Il lui demanda:  
  
- edaved nîn.... Estel. (Pardonnes moi...)  
  
  
Sachant que Legolas avait toujours été un ami et comme un frère, Aragiliath sourit et lui prit la main:  
  
- Ù-moe edaved, Legolas! (Il n'y a rien à pardonner) Je sais qui t'as envoyé et je lui parlerais directement... C'est étrange que personne à part mon père ou Gandalf soit neutre à mon égard... Certains veulent me protéger, d'autres m'empêcher de devenir reine ou d'autre encore m'admire... Je dois parler à Elladan... Tu sais quand il rentre?  
  
  
Legolas secoua la tête délicatement:  
  
- Mais nous ne sommes pas prêts de partir... Tu le verras sûrement avant que l'on parte... Mais Estel, il ne faut pas nous en vouloir... Tu es pour nous tous une petite soeur et face à ce destin monstrueux... si tu aurais été un homme....  
  
Aragiliath s'immobilisa et fit volte face:  
  
- C'est toujours la même chose... Si tu étais un homme tu pourrais venir avec nous à nos expéditions... si tu étais un homme tu pourrais te battre avec nous! Vous m'avez toujours répété cela... Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fais cette fugue... et qu'enfin quand je suis revenue vous m'avez prise au sérieux! Je croyais vous avoir prouvé que je peux faire ce que les hommes font!  
  
Legolas soupira doucement et la prit tendrement par les épaules:  
  
- Estel c'est pas ce que je dis... Quoi que tu fasses tu resteras une femme... Notre soeur... Tu n'as pas été faite pour la guerre... Sais tu seulement ce qui t'attends?   
  
- Legolas... Pourquoi personne ne me fait confiance? est ce parce que je suis une descendante d'Isildur? ou parce que comme les mortels vous nous considérez comme des créatures fragiles et trop émotives? Une femme c'est seulement bon à parler d'amour et enfanter??? Dis moi Legolas!  
  
L'elfe était désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans son délicat visage on voyait le désarroi.  
  
  
- Et bien peut être que toutes ces autres femmes font cela, mais pas moi! J'ai passé des années dans les terres sauvages et je sais me battre... Mes décision ne sont jamais faite par mes émotions mais par ma raison. Je n'ai jamais failli à mes missions mais pourtant vous cherchez encore à me protéger... Comme une simple mortelle... Et bien Legolas si tu viens avec moi, fait moi au moins cette faveur: **fais moi confiance**!  
  
  
Legolas finalement leva les yeux, souvent Aragiliath oubliait que ce n'était pas un adolescent devant elle mais un elfe qui avait vécu de longues années. Dans ses yeux le voile de la sagesse cachait son côté enfantin et sa fragilité. Il déclara d'une voix détaché mais quand même teinté d'une tendresse vainement dissimule:  
  
- Estel... Ce n'est pas une question de jugement. Tu es la meilleure guerrière mortelle que je connais mais... Pour Elladan et Elrohir , comme moi, tu restes la petite Estel qui courait pied nu, sa robe volant dans le vent. Si l'on a cherché à t'écarter de nos jeux violents ou nos expédition risquées ce n'était pas par critique quant à ton sexe mais par un simple amour... Mais certes... Si tu regardes profondément dans ton coeur tu le sais même si tu te laisse emporter par ta passion. Tu auras dans l'avenir beaucoup d'occasion où tout le monde te fera confiance. Mais saches dès à présent que comme dans le passée je te ferai confiance....  
  
Avant que la jeune dúnadan ne puisse dire quelque chose, vivement l'elfe disparut parmi les arbres...


	4. Un début de communauté

  
*** Avant de commencez ce chapitre j'aimerais encore vous remerciez tous et toutes pour vos reviews encourageante... Car c'est vrai que c'est assez difficile de travailler sur cette idée tout en restant fidèle à Tolkien... Bref... J'aimerais aussi faire de la pub pour une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que je suis sûre plaira à tout le monde ** le lys dans la vallée de fondcombe ** de Frodounette23. Alors allez tous la lire, elle est **excellente!** vala... en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je vais commencez...***  
  
  
  
Allongée sur l'herbe, Estel humait avec plaisir l'air frais de la nuit. Elle avait décidé de dormir à la belle étoile ce soir là. Elle avait rarement le plaisir d'écouter les chants nocturnes sans être à l'aguets ou surveiller les ombres incertaine. Les yeux plongé dans le magnifique spectacle du ciel, elle profitait de la sérénité du clair de lune.  
  
Il semblait à la jeune rôdeuse que les étoiles étaient beaucoup plus merveilleuse depuis chez les elfes. Peut être parce que dans ces pays là, il régnait une certaine atmosphère de beauté éthérée que l'on pouvait jamais rencontrer autre part.  
  
  
Un oiseau de la nuit chantait sa complainte et une douce brise caressait le visage de la rôdeuse. C'était la fin de l'été... Ils partiront bientôt mais les fils jumeaux d'Elrond n'était pas encore rentrés. Estel aurait voulu passer ces derniers jours de liberté aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais à la place c'était avec Legolas qu'elle essayait de converser et elle apprenait à connaître les étranges créatures qu'étaient ces hobbits... Quelques fois elle avait même de la peine pour ces gai lurons qui allaient perdre toute cette innocence et cette joie de vivre... Mais c'était peut être grâce à cette simplicité qu'il allait vers la victoire, sans penser au risque...  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées et ses rêves, Estel somnolait quand soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et tout était calme. Mais la rôdeuse, ses instincts en alerte se leva et en oubliant ses chausses couru vers l'entrée de la cité elfique.   
  
Essoufflée elle arriva pour trouver une multitude de gens, une légère irritation la piqua, il y avait aussi Legolas, toujours aussi bien coiffé et gracieux. Mais elle oublia cette impression quand elle vit à ses côtés Elladan. Il était ébouriffé et paraissait immensément fatigué. Rapidement elle fut à ses côtés. Il sentit sa présence mais ne se tourna pas, continua sa phrase puis enfin lui fit face. Elle était contente de le revoir mais elle connaissait ses dispositions tellement propre aux elfes. Jamais en publique il ne montrait son affection, bien que tous savaient qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Il la serra simplement dans les bras en murmurant:  
  
- Tu sens bon la nuit... Comme toujours...  
  
  
Aidé de Legolas et d'autres elfes Elrohir déchargeaient leurs chevaux, tandis que son frère disparaissait dans la nuit avec Aragiliath.  
  
  
Il s'arrêtèrent devant leur banc préféré. Sans dire un mot ils s'assirent et Elladan tourna son visage vers celui de sa fiancé pour l'admirer dans la clarté magique de la lune.  
  
- Grands Pas la rôdeuse est déjà prête... Tu es toujours aussi belle mon Estel...  
  
  
D'humeur soudainement grave, Estel secoua sa tête:  
  
- Un jour je ne le serai plus... Pourtant toi... Tu resteras jeune...  
  
  
Elladan soupira:  
  
- Estel.. Dois je encore une fois t'assurer que...  
  
- Non... Mais... Il y a tant de choses qui nous séparent... Elrohir, ton jumeau... comment pourrait il vivre sans toi? Par ma faute je vous déchirerait entre Valinor et nos côtes...   
  
  
La lune s'était voilée et Elladan serra Estel contre lui:  
  
- Mon choix est déjà fait... Et ce n'est pas une question de faute... Ne te rends pas inutilement coupable. Quant à Elrohir, il sait que la vie n'est pas faite de facilité mais de choix...  
  
  
La tête blottit contre l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait, Estel finit par murmurer:  
  
- Et ta mère? Tu as tellement souffert d'en être séparé et par ma faute tu ne la reverras qu'après la fin des temps...   
  
  
Il ne répondit pas, mais dans l'obscurité céleste, ses lèvres trouvèrent celle d'Estel et passionnément ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
  
Longtemps encore ils restèrent sur ce banc, Estel finit par s'endormir contre Elladan qui , à la façon des elfes, dormait les yeux ouverts. La rôdeuse avait décidé de ne pas se dispute avec Elladan au sujet du geste protecteur de Legolas. La tirade de l'elfe de Mirkwood lui avait ôté cette idée... Pourquoi toujours vouloir prouver quelque chose? Elladan savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller, c'était par amour et pour calmer ses angoisses à son sujet qu'il avait envoyé Legolas... La rôdeuse se réveilla à l'aube par le tintamarre des oiseaux... Certes leur chant était magnifique mais il faisait l'effet d'un orchestre mal organisé.  
  
La journée commença ainsi très tôt, Estel décida, malgré son envie d'errer aux côtés de son aimé, d'aller prendre des nouvelles au sujet de la communauté naissante.  
Elle rejoignit les hobbits qui mangeaient et buvait attablé dans une petite pièce de la demeure d'Elrond.  
  
-...Mais c'est injuste, il a la chance de partir avec Frodon... On l'a même pas punit!  
  
  
La rôdeuse sourit en voyant ces hobbits toujours si inconscient mais si touchant. Frodon n'était pas avec eux, il était allé avec son cousin Bilbon se promener.  
  
- Merry, je ne pense pas que Sam ait tellement de chance de partir ainsi... C'est pas une promenade dans la comté d'aller à Mordor...  
  
Sam jeta un regard beaucoup moins méfiant que d'habitude. La rôdeuse s'assit avec les hobbits qui lui tendirent des tasses et des assiettes fumantes et remplies.  
Aragiliath sourit gentiment à Sam et demanda:  
  
- Alors Monsieur Samwise... On est un peu moins méfiant maintenant?  
  
  
- C'est vrai... Vous avez sauvé Monsieur Frodon, madame Grands pas...  
  
  
La rôdeuse sourit encore une fois et était sur le point de prendre congé quand Gandalf entre en trombe dans la pièce. Pippin qui somnolait sur sa bière sursauta, Estel se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pas éclater de rire devant son expression d'étonnement en voyant Gandalf apparaître alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez me parler... Merry et Pippin?  
  
  
Pippin jeta un regard à Merry, qui soupira et se leva:  
  
- Bah... C'est simple.. Pourquoi Sam a le droit d'aller et pas nous...  
  
- Meriadoc Brandybuck....  
  
  
Gandalf avec une expression troublé s'assit avec les hobbits. Il sortit sa pipe et la ralluma.   
  
- Nous avons réuni d'autres personnes pour cette communauté...  
  
  
Au même moment, Frodon accompagné de Bilbon rentra de sa longue promenade. Interloqué le porteur de l'anneau fixait Gandalf de ses grand et beaux yeux bleus Gandalf qui continuait sa tirade:  
  
- J'irais avec toi Frodon... De plus Boromir du Gondor nous accompagnera un moment avant de rejoindre sa cité... Gimli, fils de Gloin représentera les nains... Mais ils nous manque deux personnes... Elrond pensait à El....  
  
  
Pippin bondit de sa chaise:  
  
- Non!!! Laissez nous venir aussi! Nous avons aussi le droit de suivre Frodon!  
  
Gandalf aspira une bouffée de sa pipe et plongé dans une contemplation méditait. Bilbon s'était déjà installé devant une bonne bière et un repas fait par les mains de Sam. Mais Frodon ne regardait pas la nourriture, il s'était aussi assit. Aragiliath le vit jeter un regard triste sur ses jeunes cousins qui piaffaient d'impatience. Déjà, depuis sa blessure à Amon sûhl il avait développée une certaine mélancolique. Depuis son choix il réalisait que ce n'était pas un choix facile et que toute sa vie s'était dirigée vers ce destin tragique. Mais il ne désirait pas voir ses cousins souffrirent à cause de lui... Ses yeux bleu et pure était noyé de chagrin et de regrets... Mais que pouvait faire un petit hobbit face à des choses aussi grande? Et que pouvait faire une femme face à de tel horreurs? Rien, mais il fallait malgré tout avancer... La rôdeuse n'était pas la seule à observer le porteur de l'anneau. Sam le contemplait avec de la tristesse et un certain sens du devoir... Il se sentait responsable de son maître... Déjà il lui tendait une bière et un morceau de pain. Tant que Samwise Gamgee sera là, Frodon ne sera jamais seul face à son destin...   
  
La voix de Gandalf fit sursauter tout le monde:  
  
- J'ai réfléchis... Je vais aller en parler à Elrond...  
  
  
Pippin eut un grand sourire satisfait:  
  
- C'est quoi votre décision???  
  
Mais Gandalf sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, ignorant complètement le jeune et impétueux hobbit. Mais soudain il revint au pas de course:  
  
- Aragiliath, venez avec moi... J'ai une faveur à vous demander.  
  
La rôdeuse le suivit et en chemin Gandalf lui expliqua:  
  
- Nous n'avons pas encore annoncé au fils de l'intendant qu'il était accepté dans notre communauté... Pourriez vous le lui annoncer... J'ignores où il est mais vous connaissez très bien cette demeure...  
  
Estel hocha la tête, mais c'est avec lassitude qu'elle alla à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, elle pressentait qu'il allait encore la provoquer... Mais elle qui avait bravé toutes les intempéries et les pires créatures pouvait faire face à un simple homme... Elle devait lui faire face pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de suivre son destin...


	5. Le début d'un chemin

La demeure du seigneur Elrond était emplit d'agitation et d'activité. On travaillait sans relâche pour ceux qui quitteront Imladris pour la quête. On préparait des vivres, des armes et des vêtements... Mais dans aucun recoin Aragiliath avait trouvé Boromir. Finalement elle décida d'aller demander à son père adoptif.  
  
Les appartements d'Elrond était vide mais étrangement, la rôdeuse remarqua que la pièce où se trouvait Narsil était ouverte. Sûrement qu'à présent que tout les gens présent à Imladris savait l'histoire en détail, Elrond avait décidé d'ouvrir la pièce au public. Il faisait un peu plus frais car c'était la fin de l'été mais Estel ne sentait pas la brise trop fraîche qui entrait des grandes fenêtres. Prise d'une inspiration subite, la rôdeuse entra dans la pièce, dans sa pièce. Narsil reposait encore sur sa table... Le temps de la grande guerre n'était pas encore arrivé... En s'avançant dans la pièce elle remarqua que le fils de l'intendant était assis dans un coin et avec un regard émerveillé regardait les gravures. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue car elle était presque aussi discrète que les elfes.  
  
Il y avait dans le regard de Boromir une certaine fierté, pour lui c'était la race des hommes qui était ainsi glorifiée dans ces faits guerriers. Mais au fond de ses yeux restait une certaine mélancolie... On voyait cette mélancolie dans les yeux de tout les hommes de savoir... Ils connaissaient la hauteur de laquelle leurs ancêtres s'était battus et à présent ils voyaient la déchéance des hommes... Où s'était évaporé le sang de Númenor?   
  
  
Boromir s'était levé comme hypnotisé par le champs d'énergie de Narsil, il voyait l'espoir dans cette épée... Un espoir pour son peuple...  
  
  
Estel leva enfin la voix:  
  
- Bonjour Boromir fils de Denethor...  
  
  
L'homme, sursautant se retourna. Puis reconnaissant la femme il déclara amèrement:  
  
- Les sages des elfes croient ils que la fierté et la valeur des descendant de Númenor est tellement effacée pour laisser une femme monter au trône? Jours et nuis au Gondor nous nous battons pour garder nos terres libres et protégées... Par notre valeur les mauvaises gens de l'Est sont écartés et bravement battus....   
  
Il fit un geste circulaire, englobant Narsil et les les images de victoire:  
  
- Voyez ce qu'avait été notre passé et voyez comment nous nous battons encore... Et vous... Une femme envoyée par ces elfes qui ne sont jamais venus nous aider... Comment peut on vous faire confiance, vous les dúnedain ? Jamais à aider vos semblables, toujours nichés avec les elfes!  
  
  
Aragiliath inspira profondément, cherchant à ne pas se laisser attirée par la colère puis d'une voix grave et profonde expliqua:  
  
- Si Gondor avait été une vrai forteresse, nous les dunedains auront eut nettement moins de travail... Mais en réalité Boromir du Gondor, nous sommes des être solitaire et constamment en train de chasser les serviteurs de l'Ennemi... Et croyez moi, ces viles créatures rôdent aussi au delà des frontière de Mordor. La liberté? la protection? croyez vous que le Nord les aurait connus sans nous? Il y a des créatures que vos gardes n'arrivent même pas à voir... Qui rampent dans les coin des chemins... Sans nous personne aurait osé s'aventurer seul... Pourtant nous sommes mal vu... Tandis que vous! Les héroïques gondoriens... Dans un village, un aubergiste m'appelle grands pas et on me prétend d'étranges légende... Mais il y a non loin de lui de horribles créatures qui le tueront sans aucune hésitation et dévasteront sa vie tranquille.. Mais qu'importe... Notre devoir, à nous les dúnedain n'est pas la gloire mais d'oeuvrer en secret pour la paix de notre royaume... De ne pas troubler le bonheur simple de notre peuple... C'était notre devoir...  
  
Elle s'avança vers Narsil et lissa de ses mains un de ses morceaux:  
  
- Mais les temps ont changé... Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé, la bataille est proche. L'épée sera reforgée, et moi, fille d'Arathorn j'irai à Minas Tirith!  
  
  
Boromir la toisa de nouveau:  
  
- Je doutes fort qu'une femme puisse faire cela... Vous avez sûrement grandi dans l'ombre du monde des elfes... et vous croyez que vous pouvez ainsi aller en guerre sans aucune pratique?  
  
  
Aragiliath se retourna, secoua légèrement sa riche chevelure elle sourit pour en pas éclater de rire... Mais que disait cet homme? c'était lui qui avait jamais rien vu... Elle avait tant voyagé que ses instincts restaient toujours en alerte même dans la quiétude de la demeure de son père... Souriant encore elle murmura:  
  
- Il est vrai que c'est très rare de voir une femme ayant autant oeuvré contre le Mal... Ainsi je vous pardonnes votre doute... Je suis consciente que je vous parais très douce et soignée mais sachez que sans les années de dure labeur je pourrai paraître encore plus jeune et fragile... Je sais aussi que dans mon visage ne transparaît pas la noblesse des argonaths ou de tout ces nobles portait qui décorent votre demeure dans la cité Blanche... Pourtant je pourrai vous dire que j'a eu une vie longue et difficile... J'ai voyagé presque toute ma vie... Jusqu'aux confins de l'Harad... Le simple voyage que vous avez fait jusqu'à Imladris n'est rien comparé à mes années d'errance... Mais je ne m'en plains pas Boromir... Mais sachez que je sais ce que je fais... Je ferai mon devoir d'héritière d'Isildur... Jusqu'au **bout**!   
  
  
Puis respirant calmement elle lui tendit la main:  
  
- Nous sommes à présent frère d'armes... Le conseil a consenti de vous envoyer avec nous pour cette quête... Car notre chemin sera commun, en tout cas le début...  
  
Boromir était troublé par toute cette conversation. Longtemps il avait crut que le roi ne reviendra jamais et que peut être lui sera couronné roi... C'était ce que son père lui avait promis un jour... Mais à présent il avait fasse à lui une femme qui lui _usurpera_ son trône... Il repensait à ce que la rôdeuse lui avait dit au sujet de la gloire... Était il vraiment cet être toujours attiré par la gloire? Ou bien aimait il sincèrement son peuple... S'il aimait son peuple, devait il accepter cette rôdeuse comme reine? Il ne voulait pas y penser à présent... Il laissait la décision pour plus tard. Ainsi il lui serra la main et dit:  
  
- Frères d'armes. Je l'acceptes mais comme reine... Je ne sais pas.  
  
Malgré ses moments d'arrogance et son attirance pour la gloire, Boromir était un homme courageux et valeureux. Il n'était pas un hypocrite et seul la vérité l'attirait... Mais comme toute la communauté il sera testé...  
  
Aragiliath sourit gentiment, son visage auparavant tendu par sa maîtrise d'elle même se détendit et elle parut encore plus féminine et charmante:  
  
- Je vois votre sagesse Boromir... Pardonnez moi d'avoir usé un ton dure en vous parlant...   
  
  
Elle inclina la tête en guise de congé et sortit rapidement. Boromir resta encore un instant à regarder la porte qu'elle avait franchit... L'humilité mêlé à la valeur de la rôdeuse l'étonnait... Elle ne voulait pas se vanter et avec une facilité quasiment elfique elle savait s'incliner face à l'avis des autres... Elle était certainement différente de l'image qu'elle projetait... Soupirant, Boromir sortit de la pièce aussi et décida de rejoindre la chambre que l'on lui avait attribuée. Il se sentait solitaire dans cette demeure elfique. Aragiliath était la seule mortelle qui lui avait vraiment parlé... Quant aux autres... Les hobbits étaient étrange et étaient encore à ses yeux des enfants sortis de légende de grand mères. Même si, ce brave Frodon lui avait donnée une image plus profonde d'eux. Les nains grommelait dans leurs barbes et s'étaient vite dispersé après le conseil. Les elfes, ils paraissaient hautain et gardaient leurs distances... Il était étrange que dans cette communauté il n'y aura personne à qui il avait l'habitude de faire affaire... Comme seul compagnon mortel une femme? Boromir faillit éclater de rire tout seul... Tout semblait très confus... Il avait tout de même hâte de partir, il détestait l'inaction...  
  
  
Admirant d'un air rêveur les superbes torrents qui entouraient Imladris, Frodon se demandait comment il trouvera la force de quitter ce lieu féerique... Il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait et de ce pouvoir immense qui était niché contre sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur l'anneau qui pendait à présent dans une chaînette elfique. Déjà cet artefact maléfique commençait à avoir une emprise sur lui... Secouant la tête, il décida d'oublier ce futur incertain et se laissa emporté par la beauté du coucher de soleil...  
  
  
Elrond avait réuni auprès de lui tout les rôdeurs présent et quelques elfes habitué à faire des battues. Gravement il présidait la séance, il voulait les envoyer en reconnaissance voir l'avance de l'Ennemi hors de ses frontières Il avait déjà commencé son discours:  
  
- ... Pour cette raison j'aimerais qu'aidé par les rôdeurs du Nord vous cherchiez des traces des Nazguls et surtout observiez ce que l'Ennemi à mit en route en dehors de son sombre pays...  
  
  
Estel arriva en retard car après sa discussion avec Boromir elle était allée se promenée et ainsi avait été avertie au dernier moment. Elle était de nouveau vêtu d'une robe très féminine, ainsi son entrée fut assez déconcertante pour tout ces mâles...  
  
  
Ses long cheveux sombre était tiré en arrière et tombaient librement sur son dos, une robe mauve pâle harmonisait sa silhouette assez féminine et son visage immaculé était rosit par l'air frais. Rapidement elle s'assit aux côtés des jumeaux et ignorant les regards inquisiteurs de tout ces guerriers elle se plongea dans le discours de son père adoptif.  
  
- Estel, sais tu où se trouvent les autres rôdeurs en ce moment?  
  
  
Elle hocha la tête:  
  
- Oui, ils sont pas très loin... Nous avions reçut des nouvelles inquiétante du Rohan... La plupart d'entre eux étaient partit pour visualiser la situation. Arahedor, un de mes compagnon, doit rejoindre Bree avant la fin de Novembre... Ainsi si nous nous hâtons nous pourrons l'attendre et ainsi prendre des nouvelles...  
  
  
- J'ai surtout l'idée que vous cherchiez ce qui est vraiment advenu des Nazguls... et que vous prépariez la route à suivre... Du moins jusqu'à la trouée de Rohan... De plus il serait intéressant que j'avertisse Dame Galadriel de notre décision... Bien que je suis sûre qu'elle le sait déjà...  
  
Il sourit rêveusement... Sa belle mère avait vraiment des capacité de vision inimaginable par ces gens rassemblé ici...  
  
  
  
Estel réfléchit quelques instant et finalement déclara:  
  
- je peux me mettre en route demain pour rejoindre les dúnedain... Je pourrais m'occuper de la trouée de Rohan et de ses environs... Je prendrais avec moi n'importe quelle personne ici présente qui serait prête à prendre la route dès demain... A l'aube.  
  
Sans même qu'elle eut a ajouté quelque chose, Elladan acquiesça:  
  
- Moi je suis prêt...  
  
  
Un autre elfe aussi se porta volontaire... Quand à Elrohir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait aller sans son frère. Il allait rejoindre la Lorien pour donner des nouvelles et puis après passer la région au peigne fin. Estel ne savait pas si les deux frère avaient décidé d'apprendre à se séparer ou si c'était l'adhésion immédiate d'Elladan au plan de sa fiancé qui avait rebuté Elrohir... Qu'importe, elle aurait le temps de le demander à son aimé et de plus... Maintenant que s'avançait l'ultime bataille, qu'importaient ces petites mesquineries?  
  
  
Elrond acheva la séance en déclarant:  
  
- Bien! Essayez d'être de retour vers la fin du dernier mois de l'année car c'est à ce moment que la communauté doit quitter Imladris... Namarië, quel fara! (adieu, bonne chasse!)  
  
  
Les éclaireurs quittèrent un à un la pièce. Il ne restait que quelques bougies encore allumées quand Elrond et ses trois enfants se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils ne disaient rien, que pouvaient ils dire de plus? Tout avait changé... Jamais plus ils ne seront les trois insouciants... Trop de choses les séparaient à présent... Mais un un profond amour les liaient encore et si, la parole n'était devenu qu'un moyen de casser leur sérénité, le silence au moins restait un havre de paix et d'unité...  
  
Elrond, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit et bon courage, quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Gandalf pour encore parler de cette quête tellement précaire.   
  
Quand ils se retrouvèrent les trois seul. Estel brisa le silence sacré en demandant:  
  
- Elrohir... Pourquoi ne viens tu pas avec nous?  
  
A cause du manque de lumière, on ne pouvait pas voir les traits et le regard des autres... Ainsi le son de la voix illustrait les émotions de celui qui parlait. Prenant son temps, Elrohir finit par murmurer:  
  
- Tout simplement parce qu'à part Elladan et toi, peu de gens connaissent le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la cité de notre grand mère... De plus, il est grand temps que nous commencions à prendre nos chemins respectifs...  
  
Il se leva, ne laissant le temps à personne de répondre et sortit. Ainsi il ne restait que les deux fiancés, les flammes mourante des bougies et des verres vides. Cette fois aucun des deux ne brisa ce silence emplit de lumière et d'éternité... Tout les deux goûtait à ces derniers jours de sérénité avant la séparation peut être pour toujours... Car qui sait où la mort peut guetter les mortels tellement fragile... Et en temps de guerre les elfes sont aussi des proies faciles pour La Dame de La Mort... Lentement ils laissèrent mourir les dernières bougies et longtemps après qu'ils se soient retrouvée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, il restèrent à écouter la brise jouer dans les arbres et leurs coeurs battre...  
  
  
*** Je voudrais faire une petite annonce à tout les auteur de fanfiction.net de la rubrique sda... C'est en fait une idée à la base formulée par Frodounette et qui me semble très intéressante et enthousiasmante(une idée que j'ai adoptée par la suite ;-))... L'idée serait de choisir une ville intérmédiaire pour tous et se trouver un hôtel pas trop cher où passer 3-4 jours et ainsi faire plus ample conaissance et partager un bon moment ensemble. Et tout cela bien sûre pendant les vacances d'été. Moi je pense que ça pourrait être génial! Frodounette est d'accord de s'occuper à l'organisation mais bien sûre on doit voir combien de personnes seront intéressée. Alors si cette idée vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me le dire par review ou contacter ma chère frodounette. Bref! Moi en tout cas j'adhère à cette idée! Je voudrais faire aussi de la pub pour la fic _pour te connaître il faut_ de **Sorrynowm.**C'est vraiment une bonne fic, très créative et bien écrit... Donc faites moi plaisir et aller lire ça :-) mirci. Et oubliez pas aussi la fic de Frodounette que j'ai conseillée plus tôt... Enfin c'est à vous de choisir vos lectures, ce ne sont que des suggestions.Merci encore pour vos reviews toujours aussi contructives et merci surtout de suivre cette histoire même si je prends un temps fou à avancer... Namarië chères lectrices***


	6. Le départ de la communauté

La brume et les couleurs de l'automne avaient laissé place au vent glacial de l'hiver. Un à un les éclaireurs envoyés par Elrond rentraient. Mais le sage elfe attendait encore la venue des derniers pour faire un nouveau petit conseil.  
  
Frodon se tenait dans le délicat balcon qui donnait sur les torrents d'Imladris. Les yeux dans le vague il guettait l'arrivée des derniers elfes, car il savait qu'avec leur venu son destin sera vraiment scellé. Le froid glaçait ses os, mais pourtant il avait une expression rêveuse. Bercé par la quiétude éternelle de ce haut lieu elfique, il repensait à la Comté et à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Plus lumineux que tout les sentiers de sa comté, il voyait un visage... Des yeux noir et plein d'amour. Un sourire éclatant de jeunesse et de beauté et un rire qui le réchauffait... Lily, celle qu'il gardait profondément enfouie dans son coeur. Celle qui avait faillit être sa fiancé, mais cet anneau maléfique avait tout gâché... Ou bien était ce le destin?  
Le soleil hivernal s'assombrit pour le hobbit. Il désirait ardemment revenir chez lui et dans la quiétude créer une famille. Mais face à ce fardeau tellement lourd, il lui semblait que jamais plus il ne goûtera à la paix...  
  
Sa sombre méditation fut interrompu par l l'arrivée de trois cavaliers crotté de boue.  
Il reconnut de loin la grande mais svelte silhouette de grands pas, ses compagnons étaient aussi des elfes...   
  
Elladan, par force d'habitude se tourna vers sa fiancé pour l'aider à descendre de son cheval mais elle bondit sans voir la main qu'il tendait. Dans sa sagesse elfique, il ne dit rien et il suivit ses compagnons dans la douce demeure de son père. Ils avaient errés de longues journées sans pouvoir trouver de traces de nazguls. Ils étaient las et c'était avec joie qu'il voyait une pause, certes précaire mais c'était déjà ça.  
  
En les voyant arriver, Frodon se retira dans sa chambre. Un poids pesait sur son coeur déjà brisé... Bientôt l'anneau prendra le chemin du sud... Et comme lié par une force invisible, Frodon devra le suivre... Tel était son destin.  
  
  
Le soir même, les éclaireurs se réunirent chez Elrond. Dans la lumière vacillante des bougies ils parlèrent de leur désespoir de n'avoir pas trouvé de traces des Nazguls.. Il semblait bien qu'ils avaient rejoins leur demeure maléfique. On parla longuement de l'état du Rohan et de ses alentours. Elrohir était silencieux, Elladan l'observait de son coin mais aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot de bienvenu. Estel, elle même parlait que très peu. Ses nouvelles étaient bien futile face à celle des autres éclaireurs. Finalement, Elrond tourna son sage regard vers sa fille:  
  
- Aragiliath... As tu eu l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles des tiens?  
  
Elle hocha lentement la tête, posant la pipe qu'elle fumait impassiblement:  
  
- Oui, Halbarad a d'ailleurs promis de passer vous voir ada...  
  
Le conseil prit rapidement fin. Mais Elrohir avait toujours pas parlé. Ses nouvelles étaient de très haute importance sans doute. On ne parlait jamais à la légère de la dame de la Lorien.   
  
Sachant que sa place n'était pas ici, Aragiliath prit congé mais Elrond lui dit:  
  
- Ma fille, attends moi dans mes appartements j'ai encore à te parler... Avec Gandalf.  
  
La rôdeuse hocha la tête et disparut dans la nuit. Pour une raison étrange, elle décida de rester habillé comme un homme et assises confortablement sur le sol elle fumait en attendant son père. Elle préférait le sol dure aux coussins trop moelleux... Sans doute était ce une habitude qu'elle avait prise en vivant dans les terres sauvages. Elle resta des heures durant à attendre, ses sens à aux aguets. Quand brusquement Elrond entra.  
  
- Lève toi Aragiliath des dúnedain. Car le début de ta quête va commencer. L'épée d'Elendil a été reforgée et nous allons te la confier.  
  
Troublée par ces paroles lourdes de sens, Estel s'était levée et c'est ainsi qu'elle fit face à ces elfes chargés de lui confier l'épée de la victoire. Elle avait été reforgée et scintillait dans la magie du moment. Les sept étoiles, le soleil et la lune y étaient représentés. Elle brillait de mille feux, même plus qu'aurait peu briller narsil dans son temps. Car Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn partait en guerre...  
  
Ce fut Gandalf qui lui tendit la lourde épée, le visage plus noble que jamais auparavant, Aragiliath la leva au ciel. La douce lumière de la lune faisait ressortir sa lueur froide et tranchante. Elrond murmura d'une voix plus grave qu'avant:  
  
- Voici l'épée des rois... Aragiliath des dúnedain devient celle que le destin a appelée.. Deviens celle que tu es vraiment! N'oublies jamais que comme toi, dans l'adversité chez les númenoriens trois reines ont su être à la hauteur de leur devoir.  
  
Perdu dans l'intemporalité de ce rituel, Aragiliath avait pas remarqué que les deux jumeaux se tenaient aussi parmi les autres elfes. Ébahis ils voyaient leur petite Estel devenir la grave Aragiliath.  
  
L'épée encore levée vers la lune, la dúnadan murmura:  
  
- Narsil qui était... Tu es à présent Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest!  
  
Gandalf d'une voix solennelle déclara:  
  
- Ainsi soit il!  
  
  
Après cette étrange cérémonie, l'assemblée se dispersa. Tremblant sous l'effet de l'émotion, Aragiliath disparut dans la nuit. Jamais plus, elle ne voulait montrer sa faiblesse. Elle était non seulement capitaine des dunedain mais aussi futur reine! Son épée glissée dans le fourreau usé de son ancienne épée, elle finit par s'asseoir contre un arbre, loin des fenêtre encore illuminées...  
  
Elle savait qu'Elladan était pas loin. Elle ne l'entendit pas se glisser à côté d'elle, mais quand il la serra contre lui, elle laissa sa tête glisser sur son épaule. En silence ils regardèrent les étoiles paisiblement scintiller et le froid augmenter... Ils avaient tout les deux longtemps vécu dans des conditions déplorable, ainsi ce froid glacial n'était qu'un voile de fraîcheur...  
  
  
Le lendemain, Elrond réunit les hobbits et leur annonça sa décision. Ils seront neuf contre les neufs nazguls... Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se tenaient, en ce matin de décembre, où enfin la communauté de l'anneau commença son voyage...  
  
Plongé dans leurs derniers préparatifs, chacun sentait un pincement dans le coeur en pensant à la grande aventure qui les attendait... Personne n'en sortira indemne. Mais pourtant il fallait avancer. Sam avec joie s'occupait de Bill, tandis que Merry et Pippin amassait le plus de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient porter. Gandalf, Aragiliath, Legolas et Elrond discutaient encore une dernière fois l'itinéraire à suivre. Gimli d'air méfiant dévisageait Legolas, tandis que Boromir, discret mais vigilant se préparait mentalement à ce long voyage. Tout seul dans un coin, Frodon fixait l'horizon... Savait il seulement où se trouvait Mordor? Mais bientôt Sam se posta à ses côtés et un grand sourire éclaira le visage du jeune Baggins. Le soutien de son ami de toujours lui donnait toujours la force d'aller plus loin de plus le brave Sam lui faisait penser à sa soeur Lily... Et avec elle dans son coeur il irait jusqu'au bout du monde...  
  
  
Aragiliath s'écarta quelques instants pour regarder librement, peut être pour une dernière fois, la demeure qu'elle appelait son chez soi... Malgré ses années d'errance, elle était toujours revenue ici. Mais maintenant elle savait que le monde des elfes dérivaient... S'éloignaient du monde des hommes, et elle était fille des hommes.  
  
Elladan n'étais pas présent, ni Elrohir. C'était étrange de partir dans une quête sans eux... Elle cherchait à apercevoir leurs silhouettes au lointain. Ils ne s'étaient même pas dit adieu... Puis, elle vit un rideau bouger. Elle savait que Elladan se tenait loin des autres pour la voir partir. Sa peine était secrète. Le visage mélancolique, elle inclina la tête et se retourna vers ses compagnons.  
  
Déjà, Elrond prenait congé de la communauté:  
  
- Le porteur de l'anneau part en quête et sur lui seul repose la responsabilité de détruire l'anneau. Quant aux autres, ce seront des compagnons libre. Rien ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que votre force le permet. Car vous ne connaissez pas encore les faiblesse de votre âme... Plus loin vous irez, plus difficile il vous sera de vous retirer de cette quête. Mais ne faites pas de promesses sans connaître ce qui vous attend dans votre chemin et la force de votre caractère...  
  
La communauté se tenait silencieusement face à Elrond, sachant que ses paroles étaient aussi précieuse qu'une gorgée d'eau dans le désert. Il leur sourit gravement, il ne semblait pas transi du tout pas le froid engourdissant de l'hiver:  
  
- Adieu, et que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de toutes les Gens Libres vous accompagne. Que les étoiles brillent sur vos visages!  
  
  
Boromir sortit son cor et souffla dedans. Dans les vallées lointaines retentit son appel. Elrond fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais sachant que la sagesse viendra dans l'esprit du fils de l'intendant en temps voulu, il ne fit aucune remarque. La communauté commença son chemin... Gandalf marchait devant, aux côtés de Frodon, puis venait Boromir, suivit des deux chamailleurs de Merry et Pippin. Gimli marchait juste derrière eux. La marche était fermée par Aragiliath et Legolas qui observaient les alentours. Sam et Bill trottinaient juste devant eux...  
  
La quête de l'anneau avait commencé...  
  
  
*** Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tout ceux qui ont répondu à mes sondages pour mon projet de math, UN GRAND MERCI! Je vous suis reconnaissante! de plus je voulais remercier Frodounette de m'avoir dédié son chapitre de grand père (qui est excellent, aller le lire!). J'ai pas besoin de l'écrire car elle le sait déjà, ce chapitre contient une très grande référence à ses deux fics (QUE VOUS DEVEZ ALLER LIRE!). Je voudrais aussi vous faire remarquer que dans mon texte j'ai repris quelques morceaux de dialogues du livre et de la bande annonce du retour du roi (étrange qd même qu on donne anduril slmt après la bataile de helm's deep...) Mais que la cérémonie de l'épée est entièrement imaginée.Sauf le nom que donne Aragiliath à son épée et quelques mots d'Elrond.Bref à part cela je veux faire de la pub pour un forum que j'ai crée avec Kristaline, qui a pour but de renforcer la communauté des auteurs de fanfics en français de sda. C'est le tout début de ce bébé forum, ça serait génial que vous vous y inscrivez aussi! voici l'url :   
  
//sda.les-forums.com/index.cgi  
  
Merci! ça serait vraiment génial pour notre communauté! Namarië! ***


	7. La Houssaye

  
Ils marchèrent pendant de longue journées, s'éloignant chaque jours plus de l'havre qu'avait été Imladris. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à Houssaye, une région où il y a très longtemps les elfes avaient vécus. Marchant tout devant, aux côtés de Gandalf, Aragiliath sentait l'énergie aimante qui s'élevait de la terre. Chaques arbres, chaque pierres chantaient le souvenir de ces elfes qui s'en étaient allés au delà des havres gris. Mélancoliquement elle se demandait si les arbres de la Lorien pleureront ainsi quand s'en ira la belle dame, et si Imladris déserté chantera ainsi... Haussant les épaules et inspirant profondément, la rôdeuse s'efforça à penser à la route qu'ils allaient prendre. Longuement elle discutait avec Gandalf des possibilités qu'ils avaient... La troué de Rohan, le Caradhras et cette route encore plus obscure: La moria.   
  
Les hobbits étaient affamé et surtout fatigués. Ainsi gandalf décida d'arrêter la troupe pour un peu de repos. C'était une belle après midi ensoleillée et ils profitaient de ce doux soleil: ils avaient laissé l'hiver derrière eux.  
  
Les autres s'assirent et agréablement discutaient. Mais Aragiliath sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur Legolas pour voir si de son instinct elfique il avait remarqué l'étrange atmosphère qu'il régnait ici. Mais fidèle à sa race, la mélancolie du lieu le berçait. Les hobbits, gaiement, déballaient leurs provisions. La rôdeuse s'éloigna du groupe pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. A son passage pas un oiseau ne s'envolait et sous ses pieds craquaient des feuilles brunies par le temps. Plus elle s'éloignait plus elle sentait cet énorme silence l'engloutir.  
  
Quand elle revint vers le camp, Gandalf se leva à son approche et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Aragiliath secoua sa lourde chevelure:  
  
- Je suis souvent venue à Houssaye mais jamais je ne l'ai vu tellement vide et... Mort... Bien sûre très peu d'hommes passent ici mais il y a au moins des animaux. Mais aujourd'hui le silence est complet, sauf ici...  
  
Gandalf soucieusement alluma sa pipe :  
  
- Croyez vous que c'est dû à la venue de créatures étranges comme des hobbits ou des nains?  
  
  
- J'espères, mais j'ai l'impression que toute cette terre est observé et surveillée. J'ai jamais ressentis une telle chose ici.  
  
A cette remarque, Legolas perdit son regard rêveur et une certaine vigilance prit naissance dans ses yeux et il se leva. Boromir arrêta de somnoler et maintenant les hobbits étaient silencieux. Gandalf acquiesça lentement:  
  
- Nous avons la chance d'avoir une rôdeuse parmi nous, et la meilleure d'entre eux... Alors autant mieux utiliser sa connaissance. Il vaudrait mieux que nous restons plutôt discret lors de notre passage ici...  
  
  
Frodon ferma les yeux pendant un instant, dès ce moment il n'aura plus aucun moment où il pourra être tranquille, la vigilance devait exister dans chaque instant de sa vie.   
  
Ils décidèrent à présent de reprendre la route le lendemain à l'aube. La dernière garde fut imposé au pauvre Sam. Mais a ses cotés il y avait aussi Aragiliath. Elle mâchonnait sa pipe d'un air impassible mais ses sens étaient à l'aguet. Le ciel s'illuminait lentement, et le froid de l'aube transperçaient leurs os... Aragilath se leva pour étirer ses membres alourdis par cette longue nuit. A présent qu'elle était éloignée d'Imladris, elle parvenait à cesser de penser à son fiancé et à toute leur histoire. la vie errante était un vrai antidote. Perdue dans les terre sauvage, la sauvage et forte Estel s'éveillait et prenait la place de la douce et féerique Aragiliath. Sam bondit sur place soudain et pointa le sud:  
  
- Grands Pas! Regardez cela! c'est quoi?  
  
Aragiliath secoua sa tête et fixa longuement cette fumée noir. Elle aperçut des oiseaux noir qui cherchaient quelque chose. Elle éteignit le froid et entraînant Sam à sa suite s'allongea à plat ventre sur le sol. Bientôt le silence fut emplit par des croassements répugnant.  
  
Quand ils disparurent vers le Nord, la rôdeuse alla réveiller Gandalf:  
  
- Nous devons partir immédiatement. La houssaye est surveillée. Des crebains de Fangorn et de Dun sont venus errer ici. Mais...  
  
Elle secoua la tête d'un air contrit:  
  
- Mais nous devrions partir de nuit, cela sera plus discret...  
  
Gandalf hocha la tête:  
  
- Vous avons raison, mais je crains que La Port de Rubicorne est aussi observée... Mais nous verrons cela en temps voulu...  
  
Les hobbits, surtout Pippin furent ennuyé d'apprendre qu'ils allaient rester toute une journée ici, sans feu et sans bruit. Aragiliath sourit en s'éloignant du camp, elle pouvait entendre Pippin déclarer:  
  
- Moi je comptais sur un vraiment bon repas ce soir: Quelque chose de chaud!  
  
- Peregrin Took. Sachez que vous êtes dans une quête et non dans une promenade de hobbit dans la Comté. Et maintenant tenez vous tranquillement.  
  
Les hobbits étaient vraiment des créatures fascinante. Ils adoraient la nourriture, la boisson et le bavardage. Mais sous tout cette langueur se cachait la volonté de fer, le courage sans comparaison et l'endurance des hobbit. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Frodon se battre contre la mort, Aragiliath comprenait mieux pourquoi Gandalf s'était tellement attaché à Bilbon. Pour voir la force d'un hobbit il fallait le voir dans une situation dénuée de confort et de stabilité. S'éloignant encore du camp, Aragiliath se trouva dans le silence complet. Elle avait prétexté de s'assurer que la voie était libre mais en réalité c'était la solitude qu'elle désirait. Ainsi quand elle entendit le pas lourd qui se voulait discret d'un homme, elle soupira d'ennui.  
  
Elle se retourna et doucement déclara:  
  
- Boromir du Gondor... Que faites vous ici?  
  
- Je.. Je me promenais...  
  
- Il est préférable que vous restiez vers le camp, vous ne connaissez pas très bien cette région et vous risquez d'avoir de mauvaise surprises.  
  
Malgré la froideur de la réponse, Boromir gardait un visage amical:  
  
- Je voulais, comme vous, allez réfléchir dans la solitude. Vous semblez préoccupée Dúnadan...  
  
Aragiliah gardait un ton doux de peur de se perdre dans l'énervement qui montait en elle:  
  
- Je le suis mais cela n'est d'aucune importance pour vous.  
  
La contenance jusqu'à présent amical de Boromir s'évanouit, pour laisser place à son arrogance. Elle remarqua son regard sur le lourd anneau de Bahair qu'elle portait à son doigt. Il lui rappelait son destin royal. Malgré sa gentillesse, une chose séparerait toujours ces deux personnes, le trône du Gondor. Peut être que Boromir avait grandit avec des dessein royaux et de hautes ambitions, pour cela, face à Aragiliath il sentait la fragilité de ses rêves... Elle prit une longue inspiration et posa sa main sur le bras du robuste guerrier:  
  
- Boromir, ne nous énervons pas pour des raisons triviaux, il est préférable que nous rentrions au camp... Que pensez vous du chemin qu'il nous reste à suivre? Croyez vous comme Gandalf que nous devons passer par la sombre Moria?  
  
  
Le visage de Boromir se détendit, il y avait seulement le frère d'arme à présent.   
  
- Moi je pense qu'il saura préférable de passer par la troué de Rohan.  
  
- Mais après ce que nous a raconté Gandalf, il semblerait que...  
  
Boromir eut un mouvement d'impatience et il s'arrêta. Ils étaient à dix mètres du camp et les autres dormaient, sauf Merry et Pippin qui jouaient silencieusement aux cartes et Legolas qui surveillait l'horizon silencieusement.   
  
- Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes une femme, fille des hommes et pourtant vous faites plus confiance à des elfes qu'à vos semblables... Le Rohan nous a toujours aidé et c'est des hommes comme nous. Je préfères passer par là bas.  
  
Aragiliath était excédée:  
  
- Vous vous méprenez Boromir, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout! Je ne passerai pas par la troué car je crains que le bras de Saruman s'est allongé et c'est tout.  
  
Elle le laissa seul et rejoignit Legolas:  
  
Malgré sa colère, Aragiliath pouvait sentir la vérité dans les paroles du gondorien. Était elle devenue tellement proche des elfes? Était ce pour cela que seul les elfes pouvait la rendre tellement heureuse? Était ce pour cela que seul Elladan vivait dans son coeur?  
  
Lors de leur voyage d'éclairage, elle avait finalement dit à Elladan qu'elle préférait rompre leur attachement. Elle allait sûrement mourir, il était mieux qu'il parte avec les siens. Amèrement il avait accepté. Mais pourtant ce n'était pas avec plaisir qu'elle faisait cela. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer cette terrible séparation des siens. Malgré cette rupture elle se promit que jamais elle ne laissera un autre homme prendre la place de son Elladan. Quoique qu'il arrive, même si elle devait pour accomplir son devoir de reine se marier, son mari n'aura jamais la place qu'avait Elladan. Elle lui restera fidèle.  
  
La rôdeuse haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur l'herbe odorante. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, ainsi en une minute elle fut déjà perdue dans un profond sommeil.   
Il allaient partit dès que l'obscurité s'approfondira pour commencer à gravir la montagne.   
  
  
  



	8. Mélancolie et échec

  
Elrohir avait été toujours le plus sage de ses frères adoptifs. Il avait sûrement observé le début de la relation d'Elladan avec Aragiliath. Peut être en avait il conversé avec son père. Toujours est il que les deux amoureux avaient toujours lu une certaine désapprobation dans ses yeux. Non qu'il ne trouve pas Estel assez bien pour un prince elfique Mais parce qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire de rester vivant après la mort de son amour ou d'être séparé pendant des éternités... Il avait vu son père jour après jour dans sa ferme résignation faire comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. Mais dans la nuit errer silencieusement dans les chemins éloignés d'Imladris. Alors qu'Elladan était occupé à courir dans la forêt, Elrohir avait connu la souffrance de son père en l'accompagnant silencieusement dans ses promenades nocturne. Ils ne parlaient jamais mais à l'image des elfes sage ils laissaient leurs énergies se mêler... Elladan avait toujours été comme un petit frère, même s'ils étaient formellement des jumeaux. Il avait été celui qui avait pleuré le plus lors de l'attaque des orcs sur leur mère. Et puis il était celui qui était tombé profondément amoureux de la jeune Estel. Ô c'était une enfant à côté de lui, mais dans leur amour ils s'étaient toujours tenu à armes égales. Surtout quand la jeune dúnadan était revenue de sa longue errance dans le foyer de son père.   
  
Même quand elle avait seulement 16 ans, Elladan se comportait avec elle comme si elle avait été Luthien en personne. Au début Elrohir avait regardé cela avec un détachement certain mais très tôt il a commencé à voir le côté sombre de cet amour. Il ne voulait pas voir ces deux personnes qu'il aimait tant se briser le coeur. Oui, ils auront quelques années d'amour mais après... ?  
  
La première fois où il avait été en désaccord avec Elladan c'était lors de la première chasse d'orc d'Estel. Elle avait 16 ans et avait insisté   
  
_Rapidement mais avec application Estel accrochait son épée à sa ceinture. Elrohir qui rangeait son arc lui sourit tendrement:  
  
- Ah Non Estel retournes à tes livres et ton tuteur...  
  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard sombre qui plus tard aura vraiment de la puissance. Mais son frère adoptif secoua la tête:  
  
- N'essayes pas tes nouvelles armes sur moi ma grande! Elladan et moi, nous allons chasser des orcs et toi tu n'a aucune expérience.  
  
Estel bondit de rage et s'écria:  
  
- Vous dites toujours ça! Je sais me battre! J'aimerais pour une fois , pourquoi vous me traitez comme une petite fille? J'ai 16 ans et Ada m'a dit que je suis une femme maintenant!  
  
Elladan arriva à ce moment avec ses affaires et il s'étonna:  
  
- Qui te traites comme une petite fille Estel?  
  
  
Elrohir aimait sa soeur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve autant. Et après tout, ils étaient tout les deux d'excellents chasseurs et ils pourront s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal.  
  
- Elle veut chasser avec nous... D'accord Estel tu peux venir avec nous mais va mettre ta côte de mithril et avertir Gil... Ta mère.  
  
Estel hocha la tête. Elle partit en courant mais n'alla pas dans les appartements de sa mère. Elle enfila seulement sa côte et ajusta sa cape. Très vite elle rejoignit ses frères.  
  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent d'Imladris, se dirigeant vers le sud à pied de peur que leur chevaux soient volés et torturés.  
Les jumeaux décidèrent d'attaquer les orcs du haut de quelques solides arbres. C'était trop risqué de leur faire face avec Estel à leur côtés... Ils grimpèrent agilement aux arbres. Bientôt ils purent entendre les grognements sauvages de cette troupe. Ils devaient être une vingtaine. Estel piaffait d'impatience et bandait déjà son arc. Elrohir leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant le regard d'Elladan. On pouvait y voir un mélange de tendresse et d'admiration. Mais déjà ils commencèrent à faire pleuvoir des flèches sur les orcs. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas si bête, ils commencèrent à pointer leurs arcs vers les cimes. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir les chasseurs. Elladan et Estel riaient comme des fous, cherchant à viser correctement. Quand Estel perdit pied et glissa. Heureusement qu'elle se retint à la branche par ses bras. Mais alors qu'Elladan se penchait vers elle pour l'aider, des multitudes de flèches perçaient l'air pour l'atteindre. Dans un flash de peur Elrohir se rappela qu'Arathorn était mort dans de semblables circonstance devant lui, une flèches dans l'oeil... C'était si rapide. Hurlant presque il s'adressa à son frère:  
  
- Je vous couvre, mais **dépêches** toi Elladan!  
  
Elle était très fine et légère. Ainsi très vite elle fut dans les bras d'Elladan en train de trembler. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle voulait s'endurcir. Mais elle avait eut peur, très peur. Une flèche s'était enfoncée dans sa cuisse, mais heureusement elle n'était pas empoisonnée. Le reste de la chasse se passa comme dans un brouillard. Elle restait à l'écart et très vite les jumeaux se débarrassèrent des orcs. C'est seulement quand le soleil s'apprêtait à sa coucher qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer.   
  
  
Les frères aidèrent Estel à confectionner un bandage et ils rentrèrent rapidement à la demeure de leur père. Ils croisèrent un proche d'Elrond sur le point de sortir, il était sur un des chevaux les plus rapides. Il sursauta en voyant Estel:  
  
- Vous êtes là demoiselle? Votre mère vous cherche partout!  
  
  
Elrohir se tourna lentement vers sa soeur:  
  
- Estel?  
  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules:  
  
- Hum... elle était pas dans ses appartements alors pour...  
  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle reste toujours dans ses appartements!  
  
Elladan s'avança:  
  
- ô Laisse tomber Elro', elle a assez eut d'émotions pour la journée!  
  
Il prit Estel par le bras et la guida dans la demeure.  
  
Ce soir là Elrond parla longuement à ses fils et sa fille adoptive. Son ton sérieux et le contenu de ses paroles raffermit la regret d'Elrohir. Mais surtout c'est suite à cette remontrance que la jeune dúnadan décida de partir. Elle resta longtemps dans le jardin à repenser à ce qu'Elrohir lui avait dit tout le long de leur rentrée. Elle était une femme, seulement une femme... Fragile et qu'il fallait protéger. Elle le **savait**, elle savait qu'Elrond le pensait aussi et le sous entendait. Prise de furie elle prit tout ses affaires, son épée, son arc et quelques autres babioles. Puis enveloppée dans sa cape, les larmes aux yeux elle avait quitté sa demeure.  
  
Après de longues années d'errance elle était revenue. Pendant ce temps là, sa mère s'était établit dans son propre pays et elle avait recroisé quelques fois Elrohir. Mais étrangement jamais Elladan... Et c'est ainsi que quand elle était revenue leur amour était pleinement né.  
  
_  
  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait été cette toute jeune fille et pourtant il y a seulement quelques années de ça. Les jumeaux lui manquaient, la présence stable et sereine d'Elrohir, la passion et la tendresse d'Elladan. Mais à présent elle était vraiment dans sa propre quête. Elle devait accomplir son destin. Qui sait? elle les reverra dans quelques mois... Son don de voyance, transmit par sa mère, lui glissa une image éphémère du Rohan et des deux elfes qui chevauchaient à ses côtés... Serrant sa cape contre son corps elle continua d'avancer.   
  
La communauté avait tenté de franchir le col du Caradhras mais la montagne les avait vaincus. Il y a des créatures plus puissantes que Sauron et ses compères, mais elle ne sont ni pour le bien ni pour le mal. Elle oeuvre pour leur propre survie, pour la survie de leur monde. Et cela fait des éternités qu'elle surveille le monde des humains, si moindres et insignifiants. Caradhras a toujours su dérouter ceux qui tentaient de la dominer. Peut être qu'un jour viendra où les hommes arriveront à la dompter mais pour l'instant, elle restait fière et noble, plus forte que les hommes et les créatures qui les entouraient.  
  
Se retourna une dernière fois, Aragiliath admira les hautes cimes, leur royauté et leur grâce. Des montagnes de roches et de glace. Puissantes mais sereines... Le cruel Caradhras...  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de la montagne pour se reposer. La lutte contre la montagne avait été rude pour les hobbits. Ils étaient si petite face à la masse de la neige, grâce à la haute stature des autres les semi-hommes avait réussi à survivre. Maintenant Sam croquait une carotte mélancoliquement, Merry et Pippin chuchotaient entre eux, Aragiliath peut entendre plusieurs fois la mention d'Elrond. Ils désiraient sûrement retourner dans l'agréable demeure d'Elrond. Frodon avait encore son capuchon sur la tête, il était assis par terre et les yeux fermé il ne disait pas un mot. La rôdeuse se pencha vers lui pour lui donner du cordial d'Imaldris.  
  
- Frodon?  
  
  
Il secoua la tête et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu. Il y brillait des larmes contenus et la fatigue.  
  
- Tenez du Miruvor pour vous redonnez des forces. Reposez vous encore quelques instants, puis nous allons avoir un conseil pour décider quel chemin nous prendrons.  
  
Frodon avala une gorgée de cet excellent breuvage et passa la gourde à Sam.  
Aragiliath se releva et fit un tour non loin du camp. Legolas la rejoignit:  
  
- Tu vois quelques chose?  
  
Elle secoua la tête négativement:  
  
- Je vois rien mais j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau guettés... Et toi?  
  
Legolas fixait l'horizon avec ses yeux perçant, il semblait inquiet:  
  
- Non, mais je partages ton pressentiment. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Surtout que les oiseaux ont guetté notre retour de la porte de Rubicorne...  
  
Les deux amis restèrent un moment à surveiller les alentours. Puis d'un accord muet ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Frodon était encore à l'écart, mais Sam avait quitté sa mélancolie et sa fatigue pour observer son maître. Merry et Pippin avait cessé de tenir des messes basses car Gimli leur racontait des blagues typiquement issu de la culture des nains. Legolas eut une moue de dégoût mais ne dit rien, au moins les deux hobbits ne semblaient plus tellement effrayés.   
  
Aragiliath s'assit à côté de Gandalf qui bourrait sa pipe. Ils fumèrent tout d'abord en silence. Puis un par un, les autres s'assirent près d'eux. La lumière descendait et bientôt ils seront en fin d'après midi. Avant la nuit ils devaient trouver un refuge car ils n'étaient plus dans les abords de la belle vallée des elfes.   
  
Ce fut Frodon qui commença la séance:  
  
- Nous... Nous devons continuer notre chemin. Car retourner à Rivendel sans avoir accomplit notre mission sera une honte.  
  
Gandalf hocha la tête:  
  
- Certes! Il y a un autre chemin, plus sombre encore...  
  
Pippin se mordit la lèvre:  
  
- Une route plus sombre que celle que nous avons tenté de prendre?  
  
Il écarquilla ses yeux et fit une moue apeurée. Merry éclata de rire et Frodon lui sourit gentiment. Sam hocha la tête, il était d'accord, cette quête allait vraiment les emmener par de sombres chemins.  
  
- La Moria.  
  
La voix grave et profonde de Gandalf résonna dans tout les coeurs. Tout le monde se tue et un grand silence s'abattit. Seul Gimli n'était pas assombrit. Les autres avaient tous entendus parler de cette terrible mines et des terrifiante légendes qui y étaient liés. Boromir fut le premier à briser ce silence de mort:  
  
- Y aller équivaut à se jeter dans la gueule du loup! à aller frapper aux portes du pays des ombres! Il y a un autre choix plus sûre et moins dangereux: La trouée de Rohan. Les rohirrims seront d'une grande aide...  
  
- Jeune homme, vous ignorez de ce don vous parlez, je suis le seul à être passé dans les cachots de l'ennemi. Et je vous dirai ceci: passer sous la montagne est vraiment pas le chemin que l'ennemi n'aurait pas envisagé. Certes il y règne de sombre créature mais nous n'avons pas le choix.  
  
Aragiliath qui depuis un moment semblait méditer en fumant tranquillement sa pipe ajouta son grain de sel:  
  
- Les fils d'Elrond m'ont parlé de sombres nouvelles au sujet de Saruman et du Rohan... Pourtant la Moria semble vraiment un chemin peu avisé... J'y suis allée et j'ai franchis la porte des rigoles sombres mais je préférerai de ne pas y retourner pour une deuxième fois.  
  
Gimli, qui depuis la mention de la Moria semblait éclater de joie, s'écria:  
  
  
- Moi je vous suivrai! Qui sait les miens y vive encore. De plus qui d'autres qu'un nain pourra vous aider à trouver le chemin.  
  
Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Gandalf. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire insouciant comme dans la comté. Ce sourire était teinté de nostalgie et de douce tendresse pour les êtres qui peuplaient cette terre. Malgré ses loques grise et son visage vieillit, dans le regard de Gandalf l'ont pouvait lire la sagesse et la vivacité. C'était certainement un des derniers être purement noble de la terre du Milieu.  
  
Pippin soupira:  
  
- Moi j'ai aucune envie d'aller dans un endroit que grands pas n'aime pas. Et puis toutes ces histoires...  
  
- Moi non plus.  
  
Sam redoutait ces sombres routes, mais savait il seulement que bientôt il sera seul avec son maître dans des chemins bien plus terribles que cette mine?  
  
Gandalf secoua la tête et répondit:  
  
- La question n'est pas de parler de vous goût et passions mais de savoir si je devais vous mener dans la Moria, qui me suivra...  
  
Gimli bondit sur place et d'une voix ardente déclara:  
  
- Avec joie je vous suivrai!  
  
La passion de sa voix fit lever les yeux de Legolas. Pour les elfes, les nains étaient des créatures grotesques et sans profondeur. Mais l'ardeur dans la voix de Gimli étonna le prince de Mirkwood. Il commençait à avoir un peu de valeur dans cette étrange et burlesque créature.  
  
Une forte voix féminine fit sursauter les compagnons :  
  
- Je vous suivrai mon cher Mithrandir. Vous vous êtes laissé guidé dans la montagne sans m'adresser une moindre reproche. Ainsi mon devoir est de vous suivre. Mais je ne peux me résister de vous avertir _Si vous passez les portes de la Moria prenez garde!_ Ce n'est pas pour l'anneau que je dis cela, mais pour votre propre personne.  
  
Pendant un instant Gandalf et Aragiliath échangèrent un long regard. Le sage istari savait qui avait été la mère de la rôdeuse et les dons qu'elle avait hérité. Très doucement Gandalf murmura:  
  
- Personne ne fuit son destin, ni vous, ni moi. Hannon le sell (merci mon enfant).  
  
Boromir interrompit cette brève et profonde conversation:  
  
- Moi je n'irai pas dans ce sombre lieu... Mais qu'en pensent l'elfe et le porteur de l'anneau...  
  
Legolas haussa ses mince épaules et répondit:  
  
- Je n'ai aucun désir d'aller sous la terre mais si c'est le seul moyen, je suivrai notre guide de toujours...  
  
Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers le porteur de l'anneau. Frodon gardait les yeux rivé sur dar qui reposait sur sa jambe. Il voulait fermer les yeux un instant, revoir la comté, revoir cul de sac et sa douce promise... Juste pour un instant. Mais en voyant le visage rieur de Lily, il n'aura plus le courage de continuer sa quête. Alors il leva les yeux et ne voyant que Gandalf, répondit:  
  
- Je ne désir pas aller dans la Moria. Mais vos conseils sont toujours les plus juste. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux suspendre le vote jusqu'à ce que nous aillons dormis un peu et reprit des forces. Dans la lumière du jour il sera plus facile de nous décider.  
  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent et remarquèrent soudainement qu'il faisait sombre à présent. Le soleil avait disparut derrière les montagnes et seule une lueur rougeâtre persistait. Sam frissonna et gémit:  
  
- Que le vent hurle!  
  
  
On pouvait entendre le chant déchirant du vent qui se perdait dans les arbres. C'était une complainte bien sinistre et froide. Soudain Aragiliath bondit sur ses pieds:  
  
- Ce n'est pas le vent qui hurle tout seul! C'est aussi le chant des loups sauvages... Les Wargs ne sont pas loin  
  
Elle avait glissé une main sur la garde son épée et l'avait rapidement sortit de son fourreau. Legolas sortit aussi son arc. Boromir, quant à lui, se tourna vers Gandalf:  
  
- La Moria est elle très loin?  
  
- Nous ne pourrons pas l'atteindre avec les wargs à nos trousses.  
  
  
Le fils de l'intendant continua son raisonnement:  
  
- Alors attendons l'aube pour reprendre le chemin...   
  
  
Aragiliath acquiesça et rangea son épée.  
  
  
Gandalf était d'accord:  
  
- Vous avez raison Boromir, mais il vaut mieux que l'on trouve un refuge pour être près en cas d'attaque.  
  
La rôdeuse, fidèle à sa réputation trouva une idée:  
  
- J'ai aperçu une colline entourée d'arbres non loin... Nous pouvons la rejoindre rapidement avant que la nuit tombe complètement. Là bas un feu nous aidera à tenir le fort.  
  
Rapidement la communauté alla dresser un nouveau camp. Les hobbits étaient pâle, surtout Sam et Pippin. Mais les autres, habitués à la dure vie dans les terres sauvages ou en guerre, impassiblement dressaient le camp et se préparaient à veiller.


	9. Les wargs

  
  
La communauté était rassemblée autour du feu crépitant. Ils avaient dressé le camp sur une colline couronnée de vieux arbres tordus. Aragiliath et Frodon étaient de gardes, les autres dormaient d'un sommeil agité tandis que le hurlement des loups se rapprochaient.  
  
Inquiet Frodon observait la profondeur de l'obscurité qui les entourait, un nouveau cri déchira la nuit. Alors pour chasser cette attente silencieuse et solitaire, le hobbit éleva la voix, pour dire n'importe quoi, pour sentir qu'il n'était pas dans cette nuit grandissante:  
  
- Pourquoi le seigneur Elrond n'a pas envoyé un de ses fils avec nous?  
  
Aragiliath scrutait la nuit et écoutait chaque craquement de feuille. Tout ses instincts, même son intuition, étaient rivés sur la présence et l'approche de ses loups. La mention des deux fils d'Elrond la fit sursauter. Mais tout en replongeant dans l'observation des alentours, elle répondit évasivement:  
  
- Parce qu'il avait besoin d'eux...  
  
  
Frodon, qui ne pouvait plus supporter le silence, ignora le fait qu'il pouvait déranger la concentration de la rôdeuse, et continua:  
  
- Pourquoi seulement neuf? Pourquoi pas plus?  
  
  
Serrant les dents pour ne pas soupirer d'irritation, Aragiliath ne répondit pas tout de suite:  
  
- Parce que c'est ainsi Monsieur Baggins. Il y a certaine chose que l'ont peut pas expliquer.  
  
Frodon recula sous le ton froid et dure de la rôdeuse. Aragiliath se reprit, sentant quand même de la peine pour ce pauvre hobbit qui cherchait à fuir ce silence qui serrait son coeur. Elle sentait la peur monter. Inspirant calmement elle demanda:  
  
- Parlez moi de la comté...  
  
Un léger sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, Frodon décrivit les allées et les venues de la comté. Contente d'avoir divergé l'attention de son compagnon de l'approche des wargs, elle lui demanda doucement:  
  
- Et avez vous laissé beaucoup de personnes que vous aimiez derrière vous?  
  
Les beaux yeux bleu du hobbit se voilèrent de gris et il baissa le regard. Puis il répondit finalement:  
  
- Bilbon était ma seule vraie famille, mes parents étant mort quand j'étais petit. Mais j'y ai laissé tellement d'amis... et Lily...  
  
Aragiliath sentant le chagrin grandissant du jeune hobbit, posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura:  
  
- On est tous si loin de notre foyer et de ceux qu'on aime Frodon. Mais un jour nous reviendrons... Je vous le promets.  
  
Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain un des warg hurla à quelque mètre du camp. La rôdeuse se leva, l'épée à la main, et courut secouer Gandalf. Ils étaient attaqués...  
  
Boromir courut raviver le feu tandis que Gandalf hurlait des ordres:  
  
- Vite!!! Du combustible pour le feu! Dégainez vos épées et mettez vous dos au feu!  
  
Alors tandis que les grands gens se battaient avec leurs arcs, épées et hache. Les hobbit tremblant regardait la scène, l'épée levée. Gandalf leva son bâton et d'une voix qui résonnait dans le coeur de ses compagnons déclama:  
  
- _Naur an edraith ammen ! Naur i ngaurhoth !_  
  
A ses mots les arbres autour d'eux s'embrasèrent et les loups déguerpirent. La dernière flèche de Legolas s'enflamma et tua le chef des loups.   
  
Le lendemain, il n'y avait aucun corps des loups tués. Legolas ramassa ses flèches d'un air perturbé et Gandalf dit:  
  
- C'est ce que je pensais... Ce n'étais pas des loups normaux en recherche de nourriture mais bel et bien des envoyés de l'ennemi. C'est un long chemin jusqu'à la Moria, dépêchez vous de finir votre déjeuner!  
  
Pippin jeta un regard désespéré à Sam qui murmura:  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Pippin vous pouvez manger en marchant.  
  
Aragiliath sourit légèrement et lui tendit une pomme. Le jeune Took leva le nez au ciel d'un air perdu et ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Rapidement la communauté replia son camp et les armes à la main reprirent leur chemin.  
  
A présent Gimli marchait tout devant avec Gandalf avec un grand sourire. Legolas et Aragiliath fermaient la marche en surveillant les alentours. Les hobbits, bon vivants qu'ils étaient, avaient déjà oublié l'angoisse de la dernière nuit et conversait gaiement sous le bon soleil. Boromir, étrangement, marchait juste derrière Frodon et grommelait des phrases sans sens. Le porteur de l'anneau cherchait désespérément fuir le regard trop lourd du fils du Gondor.   
  
Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour manger à midi, Gandalf voulait absolument arriver aux portes de la Moria avant la nuit.   
  
Quand il les trouvèrent enfin, ce fut après des heures qu'il purent entrer dans les mines.  
  
  
*** Un chapitre très court mais promis je vous reviens très vite . VIVE LE ROI!***


	10. Devenir un guide malgré la peine

  
Le coeur brisé et les larmes aux yeux ils tombèrent sur les rochers à la sortie de la mine. Ébloui par la lumière du jour ils baissèrent la tête. Même le brave Boromir était plié en deux. Aragiliath sortit son épée et la leva vers la montagne:  
  
- Adieu Gandalf! Ne vous avais je pas dit: _Si vous passez les portes de la Moria, prenez garde?_ Hélas! J'avais dis vrai! Quel espoir nous reste-t- il sans vous? Ô Mithrandir!  
  
Puis les yeux secs mais emplit de peine, elle se tourna vers le reste de la communauté. Les trois hobbits pleuraient ensemble, Legolas secouait la tête en murmurant des prières en sindarin, Gimli triturait sa barbe et Boromir observait les alentours avec une allure maussade. Frodon par contre se tenait tout seul, loin des autres. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il ne disait pas un mot. Fermant les yeux pour un instant, Aragiliath inspira profondément.  
  
Ils avaient perdus leur guide, ils étaient perdus... Mais elle, fille des rois, était encore là. Son devoir était de mener ses compagnons à leur but. Elle devait les relever et comme Gandalf les encourager à continuer la route. Même si la peine et la rage l'emplissait elle devait les mener...   
  
  
Ouvrant les yeux elle chercha des yeux au pied de la montagne, la forêt de la Lorien. La contré de sa grand mère, la contré où elle avait tourné le dos à l'Ombre.  
Elle releva un par un ses compagnons puis se tourna vers Frodon qui marchait loin d'eux. Elle courut le rejoindre. Il avait dans le creux de sa main un ruban rose, usé par la poussière de la Moria. C'est dans ce trésor qu'il trouvait le réconfort de cette grand perte. Il le porta à ses lèvres en murmurant un nom qu'Aragiliath avait déjà entendu:  
  
- Lily...  
  
  
La rôdeuse attendit qu'il range son trésor dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis elle l'approcha:  
  
- Frodon, nous devons y aller. Sinon les orcs sortiront de l'ombre pour nous attaquer. Nous devons rejoindre les bois de la Lorien avant le coucher du soleil... Je sais que votre coeur est plein de peine mais nous ne pouvons nous attardez. Frodon...  
  
Elle posa sa main souillé de sang sur l'épaule du hobbit et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis elle se releva pour rejoindre le reste de la communauté. Sam avait distribué des biscuits à ses compères et ainsi réchauffé par cela ils se dépêchèrent de suivre Aragiliath.   
  
Elle courrait presque, les hobbits gémissaient de fatigue mais elle savait qu'il fallait absolument pas s'arrêter. Quand enfin il entrèrent à l'orée du bois, elle leur permit un moment de repos. Legolas sourit en regardant autour de lui:  
  
- La lorien... Mon coeur est en peine de pas pouvoir la voir au printemps...  
  
Aragiliath haussa les épaules et sourit aussi:  
  
- N'importe quelle saison dans la Lorien me rend heureuse...   
  
Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, ils repensaient à un certains Yule dans le passé... #  
Puis la rôdeuse fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Où sont Sam et Frodon?  
  
  
Faisant signe à Boromir de la suivre, Aragiliath repartit en courant dans la direction opposé. Ils avaient dût se perdre. Après les avoir appelé longuement, ils les trouvèrent assis par terre tremblant de douleur.   
  
- Je suis désolée Frodon, ils s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à votre blessure. Venez, nous allons nous reposer un peu et je regarderai vos blessures. Vous auriez dû nous arrêter, même si les orcs étaient à notre poursuite nous devions nous occuper de vous.  
  
Ils portèrent les hobbits au petit camp. Legolas interdit formellement à Sam d'allumer un feu pour préparer un repas. Mais de toute manière le hobbit était trop fatigué pour dire un mot. Mais Aragiliath s'interposa:  
  
- Legolas, j'ai absolument besoin d'eau chaude pour soigner les hobbits.  
  
  
Elle lui jeta un petit sac où il y avait des feuilles d'athelas séché.  
  
Puis elle se pencha sur Sam tout d'abord avec une expression très grave. Elle craignait le pire. La blessure n'était pas profonde et heureusement elle n'était pas empoisonné. La rôdeuse la baignât avec l'eau qu'avait chauffé Gimli et où Legolas y avait rajouté les précieuses herbes. Puis elle pansait la blessure.  
  
Puis elle s'occupa de Frodon. Celui-ci sommeillait les yeux ouvert et tremblait de froid.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... Je vais bien.  
  
Mais Aragiliath n'écouta pas ses protestations et ouvrit sa chemise. Elle s'écria de surprise:  
  
- Mais c'est digne d'un prince elfe! J'imagines que c'est Bilbon qui vous l'a donné...   
  
  
Les blessures de frodon étaient légères et Aragiliath s'en occupa rapidement. Après quoi ils se restaurèrent avant de repartir plus calmement. A présent, le soleil avait disparut derrière les montagnes et une brise fraîche secouait les branches des mallornes.  
  
Aragiliath qui menait encore la communauté soupira comme en proie d'un souvenir mélancolique:  
  
- Ô belle Lorien! Que je suis heureuse d'entendre ton silence et sentir ta paix éternelle...   
  
Boromir qui était à ses côtés secoua la tête:  
  
- Nous devrions prendre une autre route.  
  
Aragiliath le dévisagea froidement:  
  
- Il n'y pas d'autres routes... C'est le seul chemin sûr...  
  
Gimli qui était derrière elle, grommela:  
- un chemin sûr? Là où vit une sorcière maléfique!  
  
La rôdeuse l'ignora et continua à avancer. Frodon soupira car il sentait le pouvoir de l'anneau grandir et un poids plus lourd retombait sur ses épaules. Sam lui sourit mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Les autres suivirent en silence leur guide. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une chute d'eau. Elle chantait plus mélancoliquement et clairement que les chutes normales. Legolas s'arrêta et murmura:  
  
- Ô belle Nimrodel!   
  
Il traversèrent le cours d'eau et s'assirent sur la berge pour se nourrir et se reposer. Legolas chanta pour la communauté, sa voix mélancolique les berça longuement... Puis il s'interrompit:  
  
- Je ne peux pas chanter plus... Le chant est long et terriblement triste...  
  
Lentement ils se relevèrent pour reprendre la route, trouver rapidement un lieu où se reposer. Mais alors que doucement Aragiliath et Legolas discutaient l'idée de dormir sur un arbre. Ils furent accueillit par un elfe. C'était Haldir, bien connu de ceux qui venaient souvent dans la demeure de La Dame.  
  
-Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.(bienvenu Legolas, fils de Thranduil )Je vous avais reconnu Prince Legolas... Votre voix n'a pas changé...  
  
  
- Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. (notre communauté vous en remercie Haldir de Lorien)  
  
  
Haldir ne fit que se tourner vers Aragiliath:  
  
- A Aragiliath in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. ( Aragiliath des dúnedain, vous nous êtes connue)  
  
Aragiliath inclina la tête:  
  
- Haldir...  
  
La Dame avait été avertit et cela était visible sur leur venu mais c'est avec étonnement qu'il voyait l'absence de Gandalf et la présence d'un nain.   
  
- Mes ordres étaient de mener les compagnons de Mithrandir à La Dame. Mais je n'ai pas été averti qu'un nain sera parmi vous.  
  
Sachant qu'à présent c'était elle la guide, Aragiliath leva la tête et se tint droite:  
  
- Ce nain est Gimli fils de Gloin et il ira avec nous. La raison de l'absence de Mithrandir sera dévoilé seulement à La Dame.  
  
Legolas regarda avec étonnement l'expression grave et ferme d'Aragiliath. Son regard aurait fait baisser celui d'un homme, mais face à elle se trouvait un des elfes les plus sage. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Haldir décida:  
  
- Je vous mènerait à Caras Caladhon mais le nain aura les yeux bandé pour entrer dans notre pays.  
  
Gimli porta la main sur son hache, mais Aragiliath arrêta son geste. De nouveau elle dût puiser dans sa force restante pour être ferme et douce à la fois:  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas ainsi discriminer un des nôtres...  
  
Legolas eut un mouvement d'impatience:  
  
- Qu'importe! Je pense pas que cela affectera maître Gimli...  
  
Aragiliath dévisagea son ami avec une lueur amusé, les elfes étaient toujours les plus sages, sauf quand il sagissait des nains.  
  
- Et bien en tant que guide de notre communauté je propose cela... Arrivée à la frontière de votre pays, vous nous banderez les yeux à toute la communauté...  
  
Legolas explosa:  
  
- Mais comment! Je suis ici dans le pays des miens!  
  
- Certes Legolas, mais la justice est ainsi... Je ne laisserais pas Gimli être ainsi humilié...  
  
Legolas ainsi accepta, au nom de la justice. Ils voyagèrent encore un peu puis Haldir fut rejoins par d'autres elfes. Ensemble ils aidèrent la communauté à s'installer dans un camp pour une nuit. Puis à l'aube ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à Cerin Amroth, le coeur du pays de la dame. Ils purent enfin être débarrassé de leur bandeaux car une nouvelle compagnie d'elfes vint avertir Haldir que La Dame voulait que la communauté marche librement.   
  
Les autres s'allongèrent sur l'herbe odorante pour se reposer. Mais Aragiliath resta debout, admirant le pays depuis la colline. Elle semblait transfixée dans un souvenir lointain. Frodon la rejoignit. La rôdeuse lui sourit, elle parut plus jeune et lumineuse:  
- C'est ici le coeur du monde elfique. Et mon coeur y demeurera à jamais, à moins qu'il n'y ait une lumière au-delà des routes sombres que nous avons encore à parcourir, vous et moi... Venez, rejoignons les autres...  
  
Elle prit sa main et ensemble ils descendirent. Aragiliath murmura à la brise qui agitait la nature sereine:  
  
- Elladan meleth nîn, Namarië! (Elladan mon amour, aurevoir)  
  
Puis ensemble ils s'éloignèrent de Cerin Amroth, là où jamais elle ne reviendra vivante...   
  
  
  
  
  
*** Voilà un chapitre plus long, merci pour les reviews et surtout à Frodounette pour son inestimable soutient!   
  
#: ce passage est un rappel de la fic de (Yule) que j'ai écrit à côté de cette fic _ La promesse de Yule_, où il est question de la promesse formelle qui lia Elladan à Aragiliath. ça me fera plaisir que vous la lisiez... Merci...   
  
rien d'autres à déclarer ***


	11. Le pays de lumière

la cité elfique parut très étrange à ceux qui n'était jamais venu ici. Ils étendaient des rires et des chants, mais autour d'eux, sur l'herbe fraîche de rosée il n'y avait personne. Seulement la communauté, entouré de leurs guides qui portaient des lanternes argentés.  
  
Ils montèrent lentement pour rejoindre La dame et Celeborn. Très haut, près de la cime, il y avait un talan. Une demeure qui surpassait de sa grandeur les châteaux des hommes. Haldir les mena rapidement vers le centre de cette demeure royal, aux murs tapissé de vert et d'argent et le toit d'or.   
  
La communauté, las de son voyage et emplit de tristesse, était complètement subjugué par la lumière et la beauté de cette pièce. Tellement, qu'il ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite Celeborn et Galadriel. Legolas et Aragiliath allèrent tout de suite s'incliner devant eux mais ce fut seulement quand La Dame leva la voix que le reste de la communauté la remarqua:  
  
- Frodon de la comté, et ses compagnons... Asseyez vous.  
  
D'autres elfes tirèrent des délicat fauteuil de bois doré. Quand tous furent assis, Galadriel se tourna vers Aragiliath:  
  
- Bienvenue, Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn. Cela fait de longues années du monde extérieur que vous n'êtes pas venue dans ce pays.; et ces années pèsent lourdement sur vos épaules. Mais bientôt tout sera terminé, pour le pire ou le meilleur. Alors défaites vous ici de votre fardeau... Reposez vous dans ce refuge du temps... Là où vous avez été tellement heureuse...  
  
Ses yeux plongeait dans ceux de ses interlocuteur, de cette façon elle disait plus qu'elle semblait dire. Aragiliath lui sourit, malgré la noirceur du futur, en pensant à ces doux moments passés dans cette citée elfique.  
  
La Dame de lumière tourna son regard clairvoyant vers Legolas:  
  
- Bienvenue fils de Thranduil... Ce n'est que rarement que ceux de ma race viennent ici du Nord.  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Gimli, celui-ci, éblouit pas son regard baissa les yeux:  
  
- Gimli, fils de Gloin. Il y a certes une éternité que nous avons vu un de ceux de Durin à Caras Galadhon...  
  
Celeborn interrompit sa dame, il fixait un siège vide qu'avait posé un elfe:  
  
- J'en vois ici huit, mais les messages disaient qu'il y en avait neuf... Les jours sont certes devenus sombres et peut être qu'Elrond a changé d'avis...  
  
Galadriel secoua lentement la tête et se tourna vers Aragiliath:  
  
- Gandalf le gris a quitté votre communauté... Où est il? car je désires lui parler...  
  
Aragiliath baissa tristement la tête en murmurant:  
  
- Gandalf est tombé dans l'ombre. Il est resté en Moria et n'a pas pu nous suivre...  
  
Les elfes qui écoutaient de chagrins crièrent leur doute. Mais Aragiliath continua à expliquer ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Celeborn les yeux plein de peine déclara amèrement:  
  
- Quel gâchis inutile...   
  
Galadriel posa sa main sur le bras de son époux et d'une voix profonde contredit:  
  
-Aucun actes de Gandalf est inutile... Ceux qui ne l'on pas suivi, ne connaissent pas sa pensée, et ils ne peuvent pas se rendre pas compte des desseins de Gandalf.  
Ne soyez pas triste Gimli, si La Lorien était devenue un désert infesté de dragon j'aurai quand même été réjouie de revoir mon ancienne patrie...   
  
  
Gimli leva les yeux et croisa dans le regard de celle, qui devait être son ennemie, amour et compassion. Alors il sourit en s'inclinant et murmura:  
  
- Puisse le pays de la Lorien rester encore longtemps le plus beau! Même si dame Galadriel surpasse sa beauté et celle de tout les joyaux qui se trouvent sous la terre!  
  
Il eut un silence, puis Galadriel reprit la parole:  
  
- Frodon, votre quête nous est connue... Mais nous n'en parlerons pas ici ouvertement. Mais sachez qu'il a encore de l'espoir malgré tout. Je ne puis vous donner des conseils car ce n'est pas à moi de vous forcer la main à choisir un chemin à la place d'un autre. Mais je pourrai vous aider par ma connaissance, de ce qui fut, ce qui est et ce qui sera... Même si ma connaissance ne vous donnera aucune aide quant à suivre votre voie, il ne fera que vous montrer quelques réalités que vous oubliez ou ignorez... Mais laissez moi vous dire cela: la quête de ne tient qu'à un fil. Faites un seul faux pas et elle échouera et cela sera pour la ruine de tous. L'espoir reste, cependant, si les membres de la communauté seront fidèle...  
  
Alors elle sonda chacun de leur esprit, à part Legolas et Aragiliath, tous baissèrent les yeux face à ses yeux pénétrants.  
  
Enfin elle les libéra d'un sourire:  
  
- Ne laissez pas vos coeur se troubler, ce soir vous dormirez en paix...  
  
  
  
Ce soir là, il dormirent à même la terre. Les elfes dressèrent des tentes pour eux au pied des arbres. Ils pouvaient entendre une source chanter et des feuilles tomber.  
  
Longuement les compagnons parlèrent de le route et de la dame. Aragiliath les écouta d'un air distant, elle était trop fatiguée pour y mettre son grain de sel. Pourtant elle pouvait remarquer le regard insistant de Boromir sur Frodon. Le gondorien était très troublé par la dame, il lui en voulait presque. Car d'une voix hargneuse il mis en garde Frodon:  
  
-Et bien prenez garde, je ne suis pas trop sûr de cette dame et de ses desseins.  
  
Legolas se retourna vivement, il était en train d'écouter au lointain des chants mélancolique. Mais ce fut Aragiliath qui corrigea Boromir:  
  
- Boromir! Ne dites pas de mal de Dame Galadriel! Ne parlez pas si hardiment sur ce que vous ne connaissez pas! Il n'y a en elle et son pays nul mal, sauf celui que les hommes y apportent eux même. C'est ainsi à eux de prendre garde à leur propre conscience!  
  
Boromir secoua la tête:  
  
- Étrange n'est ce pas de voir une femme qui veut monter sur le trône du Gondor qui prend la défense des elfes face aux hommes... Étrange.  
  
Aragiliath lui jeta un regard noir, elle ne voulait pas répondre à cela mais Boromir continua:  
  
- Parfois je me demandes si vous avez vraiment un esprit dúnadan ou bien si vous ne faisiez que suivre les directive de ce père adoptif et de ce fiancé elfique... Oui après tout, une femme comme vous, sans parents, est facilement manipulée...  
  
A la mention d'Elladan et de cette intimité violé, Aragiliath bondit:  
  
- Boromir! Vous ignoriez tout de moi avant de venir à Imladris. Ainsi, avant de juger laissez un peu de temps s'écouler. Car si je vous jugeais de la même manière vous serez vite rabaissé! Mais je vous pardonnes ces paroles en l'air.... Car nous sommes tous rompus de fatigue et de tristesse...  
  
Ignorant le regard consterné de Legolas, Aragiliath regagna sa couche et s'allongea pour dormir. Ici, dans cette cité elle pouvait dormir le coeur léger...  
  
Boromir secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa colère et d'un regard désolé se tourna vers les autres compagnons. Mais Legolas se détourna pour rejoindre les elfes de Galadriel dans les hauteurs, et les autres fuirent son regard. Les hobbits avaient appris à connaître Aragiliath et la respectait. Ils avaient vu qu'elle était un être indépendant et courageux, ainsi les paroles de Boromir n'avait pas affecté leur sentiments pour leur guide. Surtout que pour leur moment ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser à Gandalf. Gimli dormait déjà. Ainsi Boromir se sentit encore plus seul face à ce qu'il voyait comme l'adversité... Il repensait à son peuple et à ce que lui avait laissé imaginer la dame...   
  
Frodon se préparait à dormir, il se forçait à ne penser au futur, seulement à cette langueur qui l'appelait vers le monde des rêves. Il sentit un regard lourd et inquiétant. Levant les yeux, il vit le gondorien qui le l'observait à la dérobée. Gandalf avait dit vrai, la menace pourra venir aussi de l'intérieur de la communauté... Repensant à son cher guide et ami, Frodon plongea dans un sommeil agité mais moins troublé que d'habitude. La Dame veillait.  
  
  
Merry et Pippin ne pouvaient pas dormir. Ayant été si souvent grondé par Gandalf, ils l'aimaient malgré tout. Merry murmura dans l'oreille de Pippin:  
  
- Viens, allons voir ce que les elfes nous ont laissé sur la table!  
  
Silencieux comme des hobbits affamés ils trouvèrent sur la table divers mets elfique. Certes moins satisfaisant que ce qu'ils mangeaient dans leur comté mais tout aussi appétissant.   
  
Mais aucun met délicat ne pouvait ôté de leur esprit le regard amusé mais sage de Gandalf... Ils s'endormirent finalement le coeur gros et les yeux lourds de peine.  
  
  
Ils restèrent quelques jours dans cette cité. Sauf Sam et Frodon, personne ne revit la dame et le seigneur de la cité. Ce que les deux hobbits virent, ils ne racontèrent à personne. Mais chacun pu remarqué le regard vide de simple joie de Frodon. Il semblait que la perte de Gandalf et la sagesse de Galadriel lui avait inculqué une vérité... Le jeune Frodon de la Comté, qui avait quitté sa terre natale, ne reviendra pas...  
Après tout, il n'y avait pas de victoire sans perte... Ils le savaient tous, sauf Merry et Pippin qui le découvriront...  
  
Plus reposée que jamais, Aragiliath veillait sur ses compagnons, ses protégés. Elle se sentait responsable pour leur personne. Il y avait en elle un don pour assumer le poste de chef, elle savait donner des ordres et guider les autres. Mais ce qu'elle craignait depuis toujours c'était de faire le mauvais choix. Être capitaine des rôdeurs n'avaient pas été très contraignant dans la mesure où elle menait à la bataille, des hommes habitués à la violence et à survivre dans les terres sauvages. Avoir sous sa responsabilité ces enfants d'hobbits était difficile. Surtout que sur leurs épaules reposait le destin de la terre du milieu et ainsi aussi le destin des hommes.   
  
  
Ils furent de nouveau convoqué par les seigneurs de Caras Galadhon. Le moment était arrivé, il devait reprendre la route. Galadriel sourit simplement, alors que son mari expliquait quelques faits pratique. Puis elle déclara:  
  
- Ils ont tous décidés de continuer leur quête... J'en suis heureuse. Vous pouvez à présent aller dormir et faire de derniers préparatifs. Dormez sans trop vous poser des questions, le chemin que vous suivrez est déjà tracé sous vos pieds... Bonsoir...  
  
Elle disparut, suivi de Celeborn. La communauté au complet rejoignit leurs tentes. Malgré les paroles de Galadriel ils voulaient tenir un conseil. La plupart voulait rejoindre Minas Tirith avant de s'engager vers le Mordor, pour échapper un moment à la malice de L'Ennemi. Mais Frodon se taisait et Aragiliath était indécise. Avant que Gandalf ne soit tombé dans les ténèbres, son plan avait été d'accompagner Boromir à Minas Tirith. Pour ainsi accomplir son devoir d'héritière d'Elendil: tenir tête aux armées de Mordor. Mais à présent, c'était elle la guide. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le porteur de l'anneau se débrouiller seul. Frodon allait sûrement refusé d'aller à Minas Tirith, Il fallait détruire cet anneau sans délais. En ce cas là quelle aide pourrait lui amener Aragiliath? Le mener aveuglement jusqu'au plus profond du pays des ténèbres... Elle ne lui seras pas de grande aide...  
Alors que la rôdeuse était plongée dans ses pensées, Boromir commença à parler à Frodon:  
  
- Vous devriez venir à Minas Tirith! Car cela sera de la folie, oui de la **folie** d'aller détruire si rapidement cet anneau. Alors que l'Ennemi avance vers le Gondor...  
  
Frodon remarqua une nouvelle lueur étrange dans les yeux du gondorien, il se tourna vers Aragiliath. Mais celle ci était plongée dans ses pensées. Legolas était repartit rejoindre les elfes, les hobbits somnolaient et Gimli n'écoutait pas la conversation. Il était seul, très seul face au mal croissant dans le coeur de ce guerrier.  
  
Alors le lendemain ils s'embarquèrent dans trois bateaux elfiques et s'engagèrent dans le cours d'Argent. Tout était silencieux, comme si le monde dormait alors que fuyait la communauté. Aragiliath secoua la tête, ils n'avaient pas fui, au contraire, on leur avait donné des capes tissés par les suivantes de dame Galadriel, du lembas et des cordes. Et bien sûre les embarcations. Pourtant ce silence, ce pays désolé qui s'étendait après la demeure des elfes donnait l'impression de fuir la vie...   
  
Ils furent intercepté par un sorte de navire où était sculpté un cygne. Une douce musique mélancolique s'en échappait et emplissait le silence. Elle était mené par des elfes, et la communauté pu voir Dame Galadriel et Celeborn:  
  
- Vous avez été nos hôtes mais nous n'avons jamais partagé un repas avec vous... Ainsi nous allons manger le repas de midi avec vous... Et ainsi vous faire des ultimes adieux!  
  
Alors, assis sur l'herbe fraîche, ils dégustèrent pour une dernière fois avant longtemps un bon repas. Frodon mangeait que très peu, il était fasciné par la dame. Elle lui apparaissait comme présente mais déjà si loin... Comme un souvenir des temps anciens...  
  
Après le repas, Celeborn leur donna des conseils quant à la suite de leur voyage. Puis Galadriel se leva et leur tendit une coupe argenté emplit d'Hydromel. Elle fit boire d'abord Celeborn. Puis elle vint à chaque représentant de la communauté pour leur tendre la coupe et leur dire des mots d'adieux.  
  
Quand ils eurent tous bu, elle déclara:  
  
- Vous avez à présent tous goûté à la coupe de la séparation... Ainsi je vais pouvoir vous donner les cadeaux que l'on a apporté pour vous.  
  
Tendant un fourreau à Aragiliath elle continua:  
  
- Voici le cadeau de Galadriel et Celeborn pour la guide de la communauté... La lame tiré de ce fourreau ne sera jamais souillé ou brisé, même en temps de défaite. Mais, fille d'Arathorn, y a t'il quelque chose d'autres que vous désiriez de moi? car les ténèbres nous sépareront et nous ne nous reverrons jamais à moins que cela soit dans une route sans retour...  
  
Aragiliath inclina légèrement la tête et répondit:  
  
- Ma Dame, vous savez ce que je désires et vous avez longtemps gardé mon trésor... Mais ce n'est pas à vous de me le donner... Je ne l'atteindrai qu'en sortant triomphante de ma bataille contre les ténèbres...  
  
Galadriel sourit. C'était un sourire qui les éblouit tous. Dès lors et jusqu'à la fin de leur visite, elle garda ce sourire de lumière:  
  
- Mais peut être ceci vous aidera à avoir le coeur plus léger. Car quelqu'un m'a confié cela pour vous être remis si vous passiez par ce pays...  
  
Elle sortit alors une grande pierre verte clair, montée sur une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes éployées. Elle la leva vers le ciel, elle dégageait une lueur verte, une lueur d'espoir sur la robe blanche de la Dame.  
  
- J'avais donné cette pierre à ma fille Celebrían. Et elle l'a transmise à son fils. A présent c'est à vous qu'elle revient, en signe d**'espoir**. Prends à cette heure, le nom qui t'étais destiné: Elessar pierre elfique de la maison d'Elendil!  
  
Aragiliath prit la pierre et l'agrafa sur sa cape. Ses compagnons la scrutèrent avec étonnement. Ils n'avaient jamais remarqué la prestance et la noblesse du maintien d'Aragiliath. Il semblait qu'elle paraissait très jeune et libre de tous ses fardeaux mais dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme de sagesse grave et ancêstral.  
  
- Je vous remercies de vos dons, Ô Dame de Lórien! mère de Celebrían, mère d'Elladan le soleil du crépuscule!  
  
Elle s'inclina encore et la dame se tourna vers les autres membres de la communauté. Ils eurent chacun des présents en rapport à leur noblesse et leur chemin à venir. Une ceinture d'or pour Boromir fils de Denethor, pour Boromir celui qui ne reviendra jamais à Minas Tirith. Des petites ceintures d'argents pour Merry et Pippin de la comté. Des ceintures qui les aideront d'une manière qu'ils ne peuvent pas encore imaginer. Legolas eut droit à un arc des galadhrim, monté d'un cheveu d'elfe. Il savait déjà qu'il en aura bien besoin, où qu'il soit car il suivra l'héritière de Númenor...  
Gimli emporta avec lui, près de son coeur, trois cheveux de la chevelure d'or de la Dame. En souvenir des paroles aimante de la dame des elfes, le nain emporta ce cadeau qu'il chérira encore longtemps...   
Pour Sam, la Dame avait préparé une boîte de semence, il pouvait déjà entrevoir pourquoi... A travers le miroir il savait qu'en retournant chez lui les jardiniers seront les plus loués quand enfin viendra la victoire. Il pourra y laisser un souvenir impérissable de La Lorien, dont les étés étaient passés et que nul ne verra plus sur la terre autrement que par souvenir...  
  
Frodon observait la scène avec un détachement certain, il préssentait son épreuve à venir. Il voulait encore rester ici dans ce lieu coupé du temps. Mais s'il restait ici, il n'y aura plus de temps ou de terre du milieu...   
  
Galadriel lui fit dont d'une fiole où était capté la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil. Frodon prit la fiole en s'inclinant:  
  
  
- Qu'elle vous soit une lumière dans les endroits ténébreux, quand toutes les autres s'éteindront. Souvenez vous de Galadriel et de son Miroir...  
  
Puis reculant et englobant la communauté entière elle leva les bras:  
  
- Que votre chemin vous mène à la lumière! Que l'Ombre s'éloigne à votre approche! Namarië! La bénédiction de Galadriel vous accompagnera même dans les profondeurs des ténèbres...  
  
Puis, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient avec leurs embarcations, ils entendirent la voix de la dame s'élever dans les airs alors qu'elle chantait une complainte mélancolique. Longtemps sa voix les accompagna dans leur silencieux voyage. Même quand l'ouïe ne captait plus sa voix, dans leur coeur résonnait encore la chanson de la dame des elfes...  
  
  
  
*** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que j'ai pas trop paraphrasé Tolkien. Il est difficile de parler seulement d'Aragiliath tout en restant fidèle à l'oeuvre. Pardonnez moi d'avoir supprimé la scène du Miroir avec Frodon et Sam mais il y a tellement à raconté dans ce chapitre. Et ma fic est centrée sur Aragiliath et non sur les autres personnages de la communauté, bien qu'il soit essentiel à l'histoire... A part cela, j'aimerais faire de la pub pour quelques fics que j'ai découvertes (vous les connaissez déjà sûrement): _L'élue d' Ilùvatar_ de Titchinoise, c'est plutôt sur les hommes... (race) et c'est vraiment bien, alors je vous encourage d'aller lire cette fic!! Il y est aussi question d'une femme dans un monde d'homme, mais sa fic a un grand plus par rapport à la mienne.... Y A ARAGORN!!!!! *hystérique* bon. *sérieux* à part cela la deuxième fic que je vous encourages à aller lire c'est... _L'aventurière d'Elekhin _ d'elentir girl, il y est question d'elfes et de voyages dans les terres sauvages. Donc allez lire! Et la troisième: _ One moment un the life of Haldir_ d'Ellyna sur une rôdeuse et Haldrir.Vi, vi vi ces fics sont vraiment le genre de fics que j'adores, et puis?! HEIN! j'ai droit de faire de la pub pour les fics que j'aimes bien!!!! ah pi pour finir mon blabla qui gâche la fin de mon chapitre, ce chapitres est dédié à ma chère Elysabeth( on est tous avec toi!)! vala! VIVE LE ROI!***  



	12. Un répit avant la dissolution

Ils voguèrent longtemps sur l'Anduin. Car Aragiliath ne voulait pas encore prendre une décision, ni Frodon. Mais elle insistait que le départ soit matinal et qu'il restent longtemps à voguer. Elle craignait que L'Ennemi ne soit pas resté inactif pendant leur séjour dans la Lorien.  
  
  
Un soir alors que tous dormaient autour du feu de camp. Sam veillait. Il avait vu, ou entrevu à plusieurs reprise Gollum. Il entendit un bruit dans la fougère, alors il se pencha rapidement vers Frodon:  
  
- Monsieur Frodon!  
  
Le secouant, il le réveilla enfin:  
  
- Il est là!  
  
  
Frodon dégaina son épée et fit face aux deux pâle lueurs qui sortaient de la fougère. Il eut un sifflement et un éclaboussement. Gollum avait filé. Mais Aragiliath se leva et rejoignit Frodon:  
  
- Que se passe t'il? j'ai entendu votre épée dans mon sommeil...  
  
- Gollum!  
  
  
Aragiliath sourit dans la pénombre:  
  
- Ah vous avez enfin découvert qui nous suivait... Cela fais depuis la Moria qu'il nous suit. J'ai tenté de l'attraper mais il est trop rusé et nous avions d'autres ennuis... Demain nous irons plus vite, cela ne sert à rien de fuir le moment du choix. Avez vous finalement pris une décision?  
  
Frodon secoua la tête:  
  
- Non pourtant...  
  
La confiance que lui avait toujours inspiré Aragiliath lui donna courage de continuer sa phrase:  
  
- Pourtant... Je préfères pas aller par Minas Tirith. Je pense que comme le dit si bien Sam _Le travail qui a pas commencé est celui qui se termine le plus tard_. Bien que j'aimerais rester encore ici, je sais qu'il est préférable que l'anneau se dirige vers la montagne du destin le plus rapidement possible. C'est que... J'ai peur, peur de faire ce choix... et me tromper!  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête:  
  
- Nous avons tous peur de faire un choix Frodon, fils de Drogon. Même moi. Il me semble qu'à la fin, aucun des choix n'est le mauvais choix. N'est ce pas ce que Gandalf nous disait? Qu'il y a des forces au dessus de nous, au dessus du mal, qui nous aident et nous guident... Vous vous rappelez ce qu'il en avait dit...  
  
_Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti  
  
_ C'était comme si Gandalf se tenait à leurs côtés. Cette présence fit du bien à Frodon.  
  
- Alors, sachez que je m'en irai, à Mordor sans aucun délai...  
  
Aragiliath se pencha vers Frodon, car il murmurait très doucement. La broche que lui avait donné Galadriel tomba. Le hobbit la ramassa et la tendit à la rôdeuse.  
  
- Merci Frodon.  
  
- C'est... C'est le fils d'Elrond qui vous l'a fait transmettre?  
  
Elle hocha la tête:  
  
- Oui, Elladan. C'est mon espoir. Nous avons tous laissé derrière nous ce qui nous inspire pour continuer notre devoir, le terminer et revenir...  
  
- Oui, comme Lily... Sachant qu'elle m'attend dans la comté, je pourrais faire mon devoir et **revenir...**  
  
Aragiliath ranimait le feu, mais continuait sa conversation tout de même:  
  
- Est ce à elle que vous pensiez après la Moria?  
  
  
Frodon hocha la tête:  
  
- Toujours... C'est la soeur à Sam vous savez... Je suis sûre que d'une manière il m'en voudra. Mais l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas...  
  
  
La rôdeuse sourit de nouveau mais cette fois elle parut jeune et insouciante:  
  
- Jamais! Sinon j'aurai choisi un dúnadan, cela aurait été nettement moins compliqué... Frodon, il vous faut vous reposer, il se fait tard et demain nous allons accomplir la fin de notre voyage. Je vais rester de veille pour le reste de la nuit...  
  
Le hobbit alla se coucher,il dormit très profondément. Il rêva de la comté...  
  
  
Mais Aragiliath resta à scruter l'obscurité en fumant.  
  
  
  
*** Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment court et son contenu aussi. Mais voilà, je veux traiter de la dissolution de la communauté dans un seul et grand chapitre. Ce petit chapitre et cette conversation qui semblerait futile face à L'Ennemi a pour but de vous éclairer au sujet du petit ruban rose et créer un lien entre Aragiliath et Frodon. Les rapprocher, quoi. Je sais je prends ici une grande liberté sur Tolkien mais après tout, toute cette fic est une liberté sur son chef d'oeuvre! Mais vous imaginez comment ça chamboule tout d'avoir une femme à la place d'Aragorn!??! enfin... trêve de blabla, ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre viendra rapidement! A part cela! si vous voulez plus en savoir sur cette fameuse Lily (qui n'appartient pas à notre maître Tolkien), et bien aller lire **Le lys de la vallée de Fondcombe. **de **Frodounette23** et sa séquelle ** Grand-père**. et à part cela, comme par hasard, ce chapitre est dédiée à Frodounette qui va être toute contente, oh et aussi pour le fanclub de Lily(bon je pense pas que ces fans de hobbits lisent tous ma fic vu qu'elle traîte pas trop des hobbits). Bref! je vous reviendrai! Namarië *****  
**


	13. Il n'y pas de bon choix

  
La vue brouillée de sang, les mains souillées de sang, les épées sifflant dans l'air: ils se battaient...  
  
Le son du cors déchira les glapissement des orcs. Aragiliath se tourna vers Legolas et hurla:  
  
- Le cor du Gondor! **Boromir!**  
  
  
Le fière fils du Gondor appelait à l'aide. Mais à la place des légions de sa ville, venaient sans cesse des orcs. Ô Fils du Gondor, à qui on a appris à se battre depuis sa tendre enfance! Bien que la peur puisse exister dans son coeur, jamais il ne baisserait l'épée!   
  
Aragiliath ne réfléchissait plus, elle avançait en fendant l'air et les corps d'anduril. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux hobbits. Frodon n'était pas revenu de son moment de réflexion. Sam avait rebroussé le chemin car la rôdeuse courrait trop vite. Merry et Pippin, criant de leur voix chantante avaient disparut. Elle avait envoyé Boromir les aider. Boromir qui appelait à l'aide.  
  
  
Prise d'une énergie soudaine alors que de nouveau le cor du Gondor se faisait entendre, elle trancha la gorge d'un orc. Puis elle se tourna vers ses compagnons mais Legolas lui fit signe de poursuivre son chemin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.  
  
Mais Boromir appelait encore...  
  
Alors qu'elle courait entre les arbres, hurlant de tout ses forces :  
  
- Elendil!!!!  
  
Elle s'élança sur des orcs qui descendaient vers une clairière. Un d'entre eux, pris de ses grandes mains la gorge de la jeune femme. De toute ses forces Aragiliath lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. L'orc lâcha prise pendant un instant. Et la rôdeuse inspira profondément et enfonça son épée dans le torse de la créature.  
  
Une dernière fois, mélancoliquement, désespérément le cor du Gondor résonna.   
  
Aragiliath fit volte face et courut le plus vite possible. Boromir se tenait à genoux, respirant à grande peine. Autour de lui il y avait les orcs qui étaient tombés par les coups de son épée. La rôdeuse court le rejoindre. Elle lui prit la main, alors que finalement il réussit à parler:  
  
- J'ai tenté de prendre l'anneau.... Je regrette...  
  
Elle lui caressa le front, ne sachant pas quoi dire...  
  
  
Élevant soudain sa voix il continua:  
  
- Les semi hommes! Ils ne sont pas mort, les orcs les ont ligoté et emmené... Je n'ai pas pu les sauver... Moi un homme du Gondor...  
  
Aragiliath laissa son regard errer sur les orcs tombés autour de Boromir. Il y en avait une trentaine... Le guerrier ferma ses yeux... Après quelques instant il reprit la parole:  
  
- Ô Aragiliath va à Minas Tirith! Sauve mon peuple, notre peuple! Moi qui doutais de toi... J'ai échoué... Tu as ma bénédiction, sauve notre peuple! Adieu fille des rois!  
  
Elle se pencha sur lui et baisa son front:  
  
- Non Boromir! Tu as vaincu... Personne n'a emporté une telle victoire! Tu as gardé ton honneur! Je ne laisserai pas Minas Tirith tombé en ruine et notre peuple sera victorieux... Sois en paix fils du Gondor, mon cher frère...  
  
- Notre peuple...  
  
Il sourit et sa vie s'envola...  
  
Gardant la main de Boromir dans la sienne, le front contre son épaule, elle éclata en sanglots:  
  
- Hélas ainsi s'éteint le fils de l'intendant... Un des hommes les plus noble que connut le Gondor. Quelle fin cruelle! La compagnie est disséminée. C'est moi qui a échoué, pas toi fils du Gondor... J'ai été une bien mauvaise guide... Vaine est la confiance que tous me portent! Que faire? J'ai fais une promesse à Boromir, je dois la tenir... Aller à Minas Tirith, tel est mon destin! Mais que faire du porteur de l'anneau? A t'il réussi à fuir? Ou bien est il entre les mains de ces orcs? Que faire? Elbereth, dame des valar guide moi!  
  
Elle resta longtemps pleurant sur son frère d'arme...  
  
C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Gimli et Legolas... Ils pouvaient voir ce qui s'était passé. L'elfe s'inquiéta tout de suite pour Aragiliath:  
  
- Estel! Nous avons longuement chassé des orcs mais nous aurions dû être à tes côtés...  
  
Les deux compagnons avait des larmes contenu dans leurs yeux et du chagrin dans la voix.  
  
Legolas se pencha vers Aragiliath:  
  
- Je crains que tu ailles reçu des blessures mortelles...  
  
Elle secoua la tête:  
  
- Je vais bien, mais Boromir est mort. J'étais en haut près de la colline alors qu'il se battait pour protéger les hobbits.  
  
Gimli rejoignit les autres:  
  
- Les hobbits? Où est Frodon?  
  
Aragiliath secoua la tête et avec lassitude répondit:  
  
- Je l'ignores... Avant de mourir Boromir m'a dit que les hobbits ont été pris par les orcs mais lesquels? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander... Tout ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui a mal tourné... Que faire à présent?  
  
Legolas posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Un grand poids pesait sur les épaules de la rôdeuse:  
  
- Il faut tout d'abord s'occuper de notre camarade qui est tombé... On ne vas pas le laisser étendu aux côtés de ces infectes créatures!  
  
Ils décidèrent de rendre le fils du Gondor à l'Anduin. Là où le protégera éternellement la rivière du Gondor et Ulmo le seigneur des mers.  
  
Puis Aragiliath chercha des traces de Sam et Frodon. Une barque manquait et dans la vase on pouvait y voir des traces de pas...  
  
- Ils sont parti...  
  
Gimli s'étonna:  
  
- Mais pourquoi sont ils parti sans nous avertir? C'est un acte bien étrange...  
  
- Et courageux. Sam avait vu juste; Frodon préfères s'en aller que mener ses amis à la mort. Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il l'a poussé à hâter sa décision...  
  
Aragiliath resta songeuse quelques instants, se remémorant des derniers mots de Boromir. Legolas continua à sa place:  
  
- Les orcs sans doute...  
  
La rôdeuse hocha la tête et décida de garder les paroles du gondorien pour elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui à présent.  
  
Gimli s'assit sur un rocher:  
  
- Que faire alors? Accompagner le porteur de l'anneau?... Peut être qu'il n'y pas de bon choix...  
  
Legolas se tue et posa son regard sur la rôdeuse. Elle prit enfin la parole:  
  
- Vous avez certainement raison Gimli... Mon coeur me parle clairement à présent. Bien que j'aurai suivi Frodon jusqu'au coeur du Mordor je en pense pas que cela soit notre devoir... Pas tant que deux hobbits sont entre les mains de cruels orcs et voué à la torture et la mort! La communauté a aidé Frodon autant qu'elle pouvait. Mais nous qui restons, notre devoir est de suivre les membres restant! Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos compagnons tant qu'il nous reste de la force!  
  
Elle se leva et ramassa sa sacoche:  
  
- Prenez que ce qui vous est essentiel. Car nous allons voyagez jour et nuit et chasser de l'orc!  
  
Legolas sourit à son amie: à présent le regard de la rôdeuse était sans chagrin, une ferme résolution restait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et c'est avec toutes sa détermination qu'elle triomphera!  
  
Alors qu'ils commencèrent leur course interminable, elle s'écria:  
  
- Venez mes amis! Avec ou sans espoir nous suivront notre but. Nous allons effectuer une chasse qui étonnera nos trois peuples réuni!!!!   
  
Et tels des cerfs ils s'élancèrent dans la forêt... La trace des orcs n'étaient pas difficile à suivre pour l'instant car il n'avait aucun respect pour la nature et détruisait tout à leur passage...  
  
*** Excusez moi pour tout le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce passage. Mais j'avais du mal à tuer Boromir... Maintenant que cela est fait, tout ira plus rapidement... Si vous avez le temps, allez lire ma fic Pour l'Unité, pour Eru. Elle parle de Boromir et la suite vous la découvrirez vous même... Merci de me lire! ***


	14. Un homme bon et noble

  
Et leur course fut véritablement digne d'une légende! Dormant à peine, mangeant quelques miettes de _Lembas_, les trois compagnons suivait inlassablement les orcs.   
  
Legolas qui n'avait jamais chassé avec Aragiliath, était stupéfait quant à ses qualités de rôdeuses. Un brin d'herbe recourbé était une piste. Et son endurance était remarquable pour une mortelle.   
  
Ils entrèrent au pas de course dans le pays du Rohan. Legolas ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément:  
  
- La douce senteur de la verdure vaut des millions de nuits de repos!  
  
Aragiliath sourit et se tourna vers son compagnon:  
  
- Ce qui me réjouit surtout, c'est que des pieds légers iront plus rapidement sur ces hautes herbes que de rustres chaussure clouté.... Courage Gimli, votre endurance est digne des nains!  
  
  
Il ne se reposèrent que pour quelques minutes, histoire de boire un peu d'eau et manger un morceau. Puis ils repartirent...  
  
Legolas rêvait les yeux ouverts, à la manière des elfes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer le pays des rohirrims. Gimli restait silencieux. Suivant un peu moins rapidement ses amis, il se concentrait à ne pas épuiser toutes ses forces...  
Les nains sont bien résistants et endurants mais face à une dúnadan et un elfe, cela était bien difficile de garder la tête haute.  
  
Un cri d'Aragiliath les interrompit:  
  
- Ne bougez pas! Je vois des traces de pieds d'hobbit...  
  
  
Elle s'éloigna de la piste qu'avaient créés les orc avec leur grosses chaussures et leurs dégoût de la nature.  
  
- Oui c'est bien un hobbit qui s'est aventuré ici... Le jeune Pippin il me semble.   
  
Elle ramassa un petit objet:  
  
- Ce n'est pas inutilement que les feuilles de la belle Lorien tombent...  
  
Gimli, comme à son habitude grogna:  
  
- Espérons qu'il est encore en vie...  
  
Legolas fronça les sourcils, et son visage habituellement serein fut emplit d'ombres et de doutes:  
  
  
- Imaginer ces pauvres hobbits avec ces cruelles créatures me fait mal au coeur... Il vaut mieux que l'on reprenne la route...  
  
Bientôt le soleil disparut dans la lointaine prairie. Aragiliath s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers ses compagnons:  
  
- Cela fait de longues journées que nous courrons ainsi... A présent nous devons décider, si nous voulons continuer la route jusqu'à ce que nos forces nous quittent. Ou bien nous reposer une nuit entière.  
  
  
- Si les orcs continuent leur route, nous ne devons en aucun cas nous arrêter...  
  
Legolas n'avait pas besoin de dormir au moins. Mais il savait et voyait que ses deux compagnons commençait à perdre leurs forces...  
  
La rôdeuse secoua la tête.  
  
- Il se peut qu'il s'arrête un peu... Mais très peu... Je le crains...  
  
Encore essoufflé Gimli grogna:  
  
- Mais nous devons nous reposer....  
  
  
Aragiliath fronça les sourcils et observait l'horizon... Elle savait qu'il lui fallait un peu de repos et surtout que dans la nuit on ne pouvait pas voir de traces plus discrètes que les sillons laissés par les orcs. Mais elle savait aussi que cette nuit les orcs ne se reposeront pas...  
  
Pourtant la petite compagnie décida de s'arrêter. Aragiliath se coucha sur l'herbe odorante et s'endormit tout de suite.  
  
A l'aube elle se réveilla pour voir Legolas qui observait l'horizon avec une triste expression...  
  
- Legolas?  
  
- Ils ne se sont pas reposés ce soir et ils ont pris une grande avance...  
  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête mais donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, elle déclara:  
  
- Peut être! Mais cette tâche depuis le début est sans espoirs... Qui sait où se cache l'espoir? Continuons mon ami... J'ai cette nuit, dans mon sommeil, entendu leur pas certes s'éloigner mais j'ai aussi entendu des chevaux galoper... Il se passe d'étranges choses dans ce pays...  
  
Une journée et une nuit encore se passa sans que la compagnie puisse rattraper leur ennemis et sauver leurs ennemis...  
Il découvrirent que les orcs que dirigeaient vers Isengard.  
  
Alors que leur espoir s'était envolé, que l'endurance légendaire des nains avait quitté Gimli et que même Legolas peinait à garder le rythme. Aragiliath s'arrêta... Ils avaient échoué... Et c'était encore de sa faute...   
  
  
La voix de Legolas chassa ses sombres pensées:  
  
- Il y a des cavaliers qui viennent vers nous... Leur chef est grand...  
  
- Des rohirrims., et bien attendons les ici... Nous aurons des nouvelles, bonne ou mauvaise.  
  
Ils s'assirent contre une colline, et leur cape elfique les cacha de la vue des gens.  
  
Gimli ronchonna:  
  
- Et des lances. Gandalf avait dit qu'ils payaient tribut à Saruman...  
  
Dégoûtée Aragiliath secoua la tête:  
  
- Je ne crois pas et Boromir ne le croyait pas, non plus...  
  
Elle fut interrompu par l'arrivée des rohirrims.  
  
  
Ils attendirent qu'ils furent passés pour sortir de leur coin.  
  
- Rohirrims! Quelles nouvelles du Nord???  
  
En un mouvement ils furent entouré de lances. Et de ces fières guerriers qu'étaient les rohirrims. Legolas qui connaissait très peu ces humains, se tourna vers son amie. Mais Aragiliath gardait le silence et son regard ne portait aucune pensée. Gimli serra plus fort son hache.  
  
Celui que Legolas avait vu de loin, le chef, avait un casque de bronze avec une queue de cheval blanche. Il pointa sa lance sur la poitrine de la dúnadan. L'elfe ne savait pas quoi faire, il entendit dans son coeur une voix qui lui répétait _prends soin d'elle, elle est trop téméraire quelques fois... Prends soin d'elle..._   
  
Mais c'était sûrement pas une vraie menace, car Aragiliath ne faisait pas un geste.  
  
- Qui êtes vous? et que faîtes vous dans **mon** pays?!?  
  
  
La rôdeuse impassiblement répondit:  
  
- On m'appelle Grands Pas et je viens du Nord... Je suis venue chasser des orcs.  
  
L'homme tandis sa lance à un autre homme et sauta de son cheval. Il tira son épée et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Aragiliath.. C'est avec étonnement qu'il l'observait...  
  
Eomer du Rohan n'avait jamais vu une femme dans de tels circonstances. Il était fasciné par son regard impassible... Un regard impénétrable, pourtant si beau...  
  
  
- Vous ne connaissez pas grand chose jeune femme sur la chasse aux orcs. Les auriez vous attrapé, vous seriez devenu plutôt des proies que des chasseurs... Mais...  
  
Il s'avança encore plus près d'elle.  
  
-... Il y a autre chose d'étrange dans votre personne... Une femme qui chasse l'orc? N'est ce pas plutôt inhabituel? Votre nom est guère féminin ou même celui d'un homme. Vos habits sont vraiment étranges et je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi nous vous avions pas remarqué avant... Des elfes sûrement ou une autre race encore plus étranges, c'est ce que vous êtes!  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas tous des elfes. Le seul elfe parmi nous est Legolas du royaume sylvestre de la Forêt Noire. Nos vêtements sont issu de notre passage dans la Lorien et de la faveur de la Dame. Et sachez qu'une femme peut aussi bien chasser l'orc qu'un homme.  
  
  
Eomer avait envie de rire. C'était des contes de fées... Un elfe!? Et bien, on en voyait que dans les légendes!  
  
- La Dame du bois d'or? La sorcière? Personne ne ressort vivant de son antre... A moins d'être des espions...   
  
Il se tourna vers Legolas et Gimli:  
  
- Et vous? Êtes vous muets?  
  
  
Gimli sentit une envie grandissante d'utiliser son hache. Ses mains brûlaient d'envie.  
  
  
- Donnez moi votre nom et peut être que je daignerais de vous parler!  
  
  
Eomer eut un rire jaune:  
  
-Eomer fils d'Eomund, troisième maréchal de Riddermark... Même si c'est à l'étranger de donner son nom avant...  
  
  
  
- Et bien Eomer fils d'Eomund, troisième maréchal de Riddermark. Je suis Gimli le nain, fils de Gloin. Et laissez moi vous dire que vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez et vos paroles sont des imbécillités! Vous parlez d'une beauté et d'une perfection que votre pensée ne peut même pas imaginer¨!  
  
Les hommes autour d'Eomer commencèrent à maugréer de colère. Et leur yeux s'enflammèrent:  
  
- Auriez vous été un au peu plus grand de taille je vous aurais tranché la gorge nain!  
  
  
Legolas sentit une rage sans fin l'enflammer, ce jeune inconscient savait il de qui il parlait?  
  
- Il n'est pas seul inconscient mortel! Vous serez mort avant que votre coup tombe!  
  
La rapidité de ses mouvement rendirent les hommes nerveux. Mais Aragiliath leva les bras et s'interposa:  
  
  
- Pardonnez nous Eomer du Rohan! Quand nous vous aurons raconté notre histoire, vous comprendrez peut être mieux la raison de la colère de mes compagnons... Nous ne voulons aucun mal au Rohan et à ses habitants, **bien au contraire**. Voulez vous écouter notre histoire avant de nous condamner ainsi?  
  
  
Eomer de nouveau était subjugué par ce regard si étrange. Un visage frais et plein de jeunesse mais un profond lac de sagesse dans les yeux. Il baissa lentement son épée.   
  
- Oui. Mais à l'avenir soyez moins arrogants. Ce sont des jours bien sombres. Mais mademoiselle, dites moi votre vrai nom.  
  
Aragiliath ne flancha pas sous le regard pénétrant du rohirrim. Bien que son coeur battait trop vite.  
  
- Dites moi d'abord qui vous servez! Êtes vous ennemi ou ami de Sauron le seigneur de Mordor?  
  
  
- Je ne sers que Theoden Seigneur de la Marche. Et les terres sombres, bien que lointaine, nous créent de tels problèmes que Sauron ne ferait jamais à ses alliés. Nous accueillons normalement les invités les bras ouverts. Mais à présent trop d'ombres nous entourent... Alors! Qui êtes vous!? Que savez vous? Et **vous, **qui servez vous?   
  
  
Aragiliath leva fièrement la tête et le dévisagea froidement:  
  
  
- Je ne sers aucun homme. Mais les serviteurs de Sauron, je les poursuis où qu'il soient. Il y a peu d'homme mortel qui sache plus que ce que je sais sur les orcs. Et ce n'est pas par plaisir que je le fais. Ceux que nous poursuivons ont deux de mes amis captifs. Dans de telles circonstances, avec ou sans cheval, avec ou sans permission on poursuit son but. Et c'est avec notre seul épée que l'on fait tomber l'ennemi... Je ne suis pas sans armes Eomer fils d'Eomund!  
  
Elle rejeta sa cape en arrière et dégaina son épée. La lame d'Anduril brillait comme une flamme quand elle la tira de son fourreau:  
  
- Elendil! Je suis Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn et je me nomme Elessar aussi, la Pierre d'Elfe, Dúnadan, l'héritière du fils d'Isildur Elendil de Gondor. Voici l'épée qui fut brisée et qui a été reforgée. Voulez** vous m'aidez ou bien vous mettez vous sur mon chemin?!? Décidez vous!**  
  
Gimli et même Legolas regardaient avec étonnement leur compagnon. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans avec cette lumière dans ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir grandi en stature, tandis qu'Eomer paressait petit devant elle. Il y avait pendant un brève instant dans son visage la noblesse et la royauté des Argonaths. Legolas pouvait voir à son front une flamme blanche qui scintillait au front d'Aragiliath comme une couronne. Legolas secoua légèrement la tête... C'était une vision de beauté et de royauté... Et il pouvait comprendre le regard d'admiration et de désir que portait Eomer sur la dúnadan.  
  
Puis le visage d'Eomer se figea dans la crainte et c'est avec respect qu'il demanda:  
  
- Dites moi, Ma Dame, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici et que signifient vos sombres paroles? Il y a longtemps Boromir fils de Denethor est parti avec un de nos chevaux pour chercher des réponses à nos questions... Son cheval est revenu mais son maître pas... Et voilà que de l'herbe même des légendes et des _rêves_ surgissent face à moi... Dites moi, Aragiliath fille d'Arathorn, quel destin nous apportez vous du Nord?  
  
Le cavalier avait baissé ses yeux orgueilleux et on pouvait sentir son humilité face à ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer...  
  
  
- Le Nord vous apporte un choix. C'est tout ce que vous pouvez dire à Theoden fils de Thengel. Il a devant lui une guerre ouverte avec ou contre Sauron. Si la chance le permet j'irai moi même parler à votre roi. Pour le moment je vous demandes votre aide Eomer...  
  
  
Le maréchal avait relever ses yeux et d'une voix qui se voulait posée, il demanda:  
  
- Mon aide? En quoi puis aider une fille des rois?  
  
Il voulait montrer qu'elle lui faisait aucun effet, il voulait se prouver que ce n'était pas son coeur qui buvait la lumière d'Aragiliath...  
  
  
- En nous donnant des nouvelles... Je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, nous recherchons nos amis, emmenés par une troupe d'orcs. Que pouvez vous nous dire?  
  
  
- Que c'est inutile de les poursuivre. Les orcs ont été détruits...  
  
Gimli bondit sur place:  
  
- Et les hobbits? Il y avait deux hobbits...  
  
  
Aragiliath renchérit:  
  
- Ils ressembleraient à des enfants à vos yeux, vêtus comme nous...  
  
  
Eomer secoua la tête négativement:  
  
- Ils sont tous morts, nous les avons empilé et brûlés...  
  
  
Legolas se tourna vers le Nord pour voir une colonne de fumée monter. Les trois compagnons étaient bien silencieux. Mais un des hommes d'Eomer éclata de rire:  
  
- Des hobbits? Des contes d'enfant! sire, laissez ces gens à leur fantaisies... et allons nous en!  
  
Aragiliath chassa sa peine pour lever son regard d'acier vers ce rohirrim. Celui ci ne pu soutenir longtemps cette confrontation. Et c'est avec grâce qu'il suivit les ordres de son maréchal. Eomer lui demanda d'emmener leurs hommes en avant. Ils laissèrent, avec grande réticence, deux chevaux derrière eux, sous les ordres d'Eomer.  
  
- Aragiliath, les rohirrims savent très facilement différencier les mensonges à la vérité. Je sais que vous ne mentez pas et je comprends qu'a dessein vous laissez quelques informations dans l'ombre... Je ne vous en tiens pas à rigueur, le monde est emplit d'ombre. Et on ne sait plus à qui se fier. Mais dites mois... Où est Boromir? J'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez ce qu'il en était advenu...  
  
- Oui j'ai longuement voyagé avec lui depuis Imladris, j'étais sensée le suivre à Minas Tirith pour les aider en guerre. Mais nos compagnons avait une autre quête, dont je préfères pas parler... Notre guide était Gandalf... Mais, il est tombé dans l'Ombre pour ne jamais revenir.  
  
- Gandalf! c'est un cruelle nouvelle!  
  
  
Le rohirrim semblait sincèrement attristé par cette nouvelle. Mais Aragiliath continua:  
  
-... Boromir tomba à Amon Hen par ces même orcs que vous avez tué...  
  
  
Cette fois ci Eomer baissa la tête de peine. Sa tristesse et ses expressions étaient tellement humaine. Fascinée Aragiliath regardait ce fière homme humble face à la douleur...   
  
Alors elle n'était si faible... Elle était une mortelle, ce n'était pas parce que rarement Elladan montrait de la tristesse, qu'elle était faible.  
  
Une pensée traîtresse déchira la belle image d'Elladan qui vivait dans le coeur de la rôdeuse. Un mortel, aussi noble et attirant qu'Eomer n'était pas si mauvais pour une dúnadan. Surtout que sous son regard elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite.  
  
La voix d'Eomer la sortit de sa méditation sentimentale:  
  
- Vous nous apportez de bien mauvaises nouvelle... Je n'ai vu que rarement Boromir mais c'était un homme noble et digne. C'est une grand perte pour Minas Tirith comme pour tout les hommes... Surtout en ce moment. Mais dites moi comment cela se fait que la nouvelle ne soit pas arrivé à Minas Tirith?  
  
Aragiliath eut un léger sourire:  
  
- Parce que il est mort il y a quatre jours et que depuis, nous poursuivons ces assassins.  
  
  
Eomer écarquilla les yeux:  
  
  
- A pied? Mais alors Grands Pas n'est pas un nom assez digne pour quelqu'un qui a fait une telle route! Pieds Ailés s'accorde mieux à votre grâce et votre talent! Vous avez parcouru 45 lieues à pieds! Robuste est la race d'Elendil!  
  
Puis d'une voix sombre il demanda:  
  
- Alors, qu'allez vous faire?  
  
Legolas était amusé que le rohirrim ne portait d'attention qu'à Aragiliath. Les hommes étaient très explicites comparé aux elfes.  
  
  
- Chercher nos amis...  
  
  
Eomer posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragiliath:  
  
- Venez avec moi, venez aider le Rohan. A côté de l'héritière d'Elendil, ceux d'Eorl seront plus fort! Il n' y aucun espoir pour vos amis! Ne voulez vous pas venir? Nous avons besoin de votre aide!   
  
- Je suis touchée par vos paroles Eomer. Et je désires de tout coeur vous accompagner mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis tant qu'il y a de l'espoir... Je sais qu'ils sont quelques part là bas. Mes instincts de rôdeuse ne me trompe jamais!  
  
  
- je vous ai demandé de venir de votre propre gré car à présent aucun étranger à le droit de chasser dans nos terres. Mais je vous fais confiance Aragiliath. S'il vous plaît quand votre quête sera terminée venez à Edoras, prouver à moi et à mon roi que vous êtes telle que je vous vois... De bonne foi...  
  
  
- Je viendrai!  
  
  
  
Eomer leur prêta deux chevaux et bientôt les trois compagnons disparurent à l'horizon. Le maréchal sentit son coeur se serrer, jamais auparavant il avait une femme tellement noble et digne... Une femme qui pouvait toucher son coeur et le faire battre si violemment...  
  
  
Alors qu'il furent loin de rohirrims, Legolas, malgré la gravité de la situation, éclata de rire:  
  
- Et bien Estel, tu as un nouvel admirateur! Je n'ai jamais vu un homme montrer aussi clairement ses sentiments! Il faudrait que je raconte cela à Elladan, il va bien rire!  
  
Mais Aragiliath ne rit pas. La mention du nom d'Elladan la fit frémir... L'amait elle vraiment? Où était ce seulement sa perfection et sa sagesse sans fin qui la rendait admirative? Les hommes étaient pas si mauvais comparé aux elfes... Ils avaient certes des défauts mais leur courage et leur volonté les mettaient en valeurs...  
  
Mais qui était elle après tout? La fille adoptive d'une elfe? Mais surtout une fille des hommes...   
  
Sa place était nullement chez les elfes... Elle n'était pas assez parfaite.  
  
  
- Legolas, il me semble pas qu'Eomer soit un admirateur. Sachant que j'étais l'héritière d'Elendil, il a eut envie que l'on soit frères d'armes... Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tourmenter Elladan avec cela... On aura bien d'autres choses à raconter. Des faits bien plus sombre...  
  
  
Puis en silence ils continuèrent leur route, leur pensée pour les deux hobbits captifs...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. La sagesse de Gandalf

  
Le cavalier blanc galopait tout devant. Illuminant ceux qui le voyaient et même ses compagnons...  
  
Il était revenu. Gandalf était revenu. Le coeur d'Aragiliath était léger à présent. Un seul regard de l'Istari avait fait envolé tout ses regrets. A présent ils chevauchaient vers Edoras comme elle l'avait promis au jeune Eomer.  
  
Maintenant qu'elle ne devait plus être à la tête de ses compagnons et prendre les grandes décisions. Pour quelques instants elle se laissa aller. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Mais sans cesse elle le revoyait... Le fier rohirrim... Et elle repensait au déchirement que seul peuvent sentir les elfes en perdant un être cher. Ils ne connaissaient que très peu la mort. Alors voir son propre fils, son propre frère jumeaux laissé seul pour mourir, était un test terrible. Elle devait _le_ laisser partir, l'enjoindre de quitter la terre du milieu. Quand s'en iront les porteurs des anneaux...  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas vivre l'esprit tranquille en pensant au mal qu'elle faisait à celui qui l'avait protégée comme un père. Et celui qui l'avait aimé comme un frère...  
  
  
Legolas se retourna. Pour une raison étrange le cheval d'Aragiliath avait perdu de l'allure. L'elfe contempla pendant un instant le visage troublé et mélancolique de la dúnadan... Malgré ses qualité pour voiler ses pensées, elle laissait paraître ses sentiments... Legolas voyait très clairement à qui elle pensait. Elladan... Il savait que le fils d'Elrond avait fait son choix et qu'il ne partira pas. Il restera ici, même si Aragiliath lui tournerait le dos. Il resterait près d'elle même si elle le délaissera pour un autre homme. Et il périra.... Quelqu'un devait expliquer à Estel qu'elle ne pourrait pas y changer quelque chose. Qu'elle ne devait pas constamment porter sur ses épaules déjà tellement chargé le chagrin que pourront ressentir le frère et le père... Mais qui pouvait convaincre une femme habitué à la solitude et à faire ses propres choix?  
  
Legolas tourna son beau visage vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas à lui d'aider la fille des rois. L'elfe se plongea dans le paysage. Et il pouvait apercevoir de ses yeux perçant au loin une ville sur une colline et un château d'or...  
  
  
La rôdeuse soupira très doucement et reprit de l'allure pour revenir aux côtés de Gandalf. L'istari tourna légèrement son visage vers elle. Il devait lui transmettre un message de grande importance. Mais le temps pressait tant qu' il avait préféré prendre la route avant de longuement discuter:  
  
  
- Aragiliath! Je vous amènes un message de Dame Galadriel:  
_ Où donc sont les dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?  
Pourquoi les tiens errent-ils au loin?  
Proche est l'heure où devraient revenir les Egarés  
Et du Nord descendre la Compagnie Grise.  
Mais sombre est le chemin qui t'es réservé:  
**Les Morts surveillent la route qui mène à la Mer.  
**Tous les fardeaux que tu portes ne sont pas nécessaire  
Ne porte plus ceux des autres, car tu as tes propres choix   
à faire****_**  
  
_   
_** Puis il semblait à Aragiliath que Gandalf se tournait vers Legolas pour lui parler. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était Cerin Amroth et entendre la voix de la dame dans sa tête... Alors que Gandalf avait prononcé ces mots, la rôdeuse avait cessé de l'entendre et c'était la voix de Galadriel qui lui murmurait ces mots.  
Longuement la dúnadan resta silencieuse. Méditant sur ces mots, elle décida de cesser de se tourmenter pour Elrond et ses fils. Elle devait garder espoir et continuer sa toute.... Les morts, quels morts? Elle ne craignait certainement la mort, mais qui voulait prendre un chemin que les morts surveillent? Quelqu'un qui n' a plus le choix... Enfin elle verra en temps voulu ce qui était attendu d'elle.  
  
Leva la tête et serrant ses dents elle se rappela qu'elle ne craignait pas ce futur incertain. Elle fera son devoir, même si pour cela elle devait perdre sa vie comme son pauvre père...   
  
Ses yeux remarquèrent enfin la ville qui se dressait en face d'eux.  
  
  
Ils étaient arrivés à Edoras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici. Si le paysage avait peu changé, les maisons et les gens semblaient bien gris. l'or de leur cheveux semblait délavé et le bleu ciel de leur yeux brouillé... Quelque chose de maléfique ternissait leur joie... Eomer avait dit de sombres paroles... Et Aragiliath s'attendait au pire.  
  
  
Après de longues tergiversations, ils furent conduit au roi. La salle du trône était très sombre et poussiéreuse. Pas un son ne troublait le silence de mort et la lourde odeur musquée de la négligence rendait l'atmosphère encore plus insoutenable. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la grande salle. Aragiliath soupira intérieurement, elle se sentait nue sans ses armes, surtout sans Andúril.  
  
  
D'un regard distant elle regarda toute la scène. Gandalf qui chassait Grima et cette belle jeune femme qui s'empressait près du roi. Aragiliath était une observatrice pour une fois et c'est avec admiration qu'elle contemplait la sagesse de Gandalf.  
  
  
Enfin Theoden se tint fièrement sur son trône. La jeune femme, Eowyn, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Tandis que le roi remercia Gandalf. L'istari sagement lui conseilla:  
  
- Avant toute parole libérez Eomer, que je présumes est dans le cachot...  
  
La jeune femme sourit et Aragiliath reconnut les traits du fier rohirrims dans ce visage. C'était la soeur d'Eomer, la nièce du roi.  
  
Theoden hocha la tête en disant:  
  
- Oui on l'avait emprisonné car il avait menacé Grima de mort dans mon château. Se rebellant ainsi à mes ordres...  
  
  
Aragiliath prit enfin la parole, se rappelant de la ferveur d'Eomer:  
  
- Un homme peut vous aimer sans pour cela aimer Langue de Serpent ou ses conseils.  
  
- Hama aller chercher Eomer et rendez moi mon épée!  
  
Le roi la remarqua enfin et la dévisagea étrangement. Dans ce pays les femmes savaient se battre mais il n'était pas coutume qu'elles le fassent souvent. Mais Gandalf déjà entraînait Theoden à sa suite.   
  
Aragiliath, Gimli et Legolas s'assirent sur un banc de pierre,non loin des deux hommes. Ils virent Eomer venir, accompagné de Hama et de Grima qui s'avançait en tremblant. Son visage trop pâle se tordait sous la lumière du soleil. Le maréchal gardait son épée pointée sur le misérable conseiller.  
  
Theoden se leva à l'approche de son neveu:  
  
- Mon fils-soeur.... Pardonnez moi d'avoir été ainsi aveugle! Et c'est en toi que je porterait à tout jamais ma confiance!  
  
  
Eomer s'inclina et déposa son épée à ses pieds. Grima tenta de s'enfuir mais il était encerclé par Gimli et Legolas. De peur, il tomba et se recroquevilla par terre. Aragiliath lui tendit la main pour le relever mais le serpent cracha sur la main de la rôdeuse.  
  
  
- Grima, sortez votre épée et soyez prêt à aller en guerre!  
  
  
Le conseiller se tortilla et gémit:  
  
- Ne m'envoyez pas loin de vous mon maître!  
  
  
Theoden leva son épée vers le soleil et regarda la douce lumière qu'elle émanait:  
  
- Mais au contraire Grima, vous m'accompagnerez à la guerre si vous m'aimez tant...  
  
  
- Non-non! On vous a ensorcelé! Combien de fois vous ai je dis que votre neveu est malfaisant...  
  
  
Eomer l'agrippa et glissa la lame de son épée sur la gorge du conseiller:  
  
- A plat ventre! Quand est ce que Saruman t'a acheté? Quel était la récompense promise? Vermine! Quand tout les hommes seront mort tu ramassera ta part du trésor! Trop longtemps tu as guetté les pas de ma soeur, trop longtemps tu l'as contemplée!  
  
  
Theoden s'approcha et Eomer relâcha sa prise. Le roi déclara:  
  
- Tu as deux choix Grima. Ou bien tu me suis à la guerre, ainsi je verrai ta fidélité au combat... Ou alors va t'en, retourne vers ton vrai maître!  
  
Le perfide conseiller dévoila enfin la malice dans ses yeux et sachant qu'il devait, pour garder sa vie sauf, fuir. Il s'élança en hurlant:  
  
- Laissez moi passer!  
  
  
Eomer se retourna pour le regarder partir... Puis se tournant vers son oncle il cria:  
  
-_Westu Theoden hal!_  
  
Et tout le monde s'inclina.  
  
Puis Gandalf continua la conversation que la venue de Grima avait interrompu:  
  
- Envoyez ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre dans des refuges. Leur vie est en jeu, il reste très peu de temps...  
  
  
Theoden hocha lentement la tête, dans ses yeux on pouvait enfin voir un lueur profonde de sagesse.  
  
- Votre conseil me parait bon... Mais à présent je vais donnez des ordres pour que vous et vos hommes puisse se reposer au moins une semaine. Après de tels périls...  
  
Aragiliath l'interrompit:  
  
- Non mon seigneur. Vos cavaliers partiront à l'aube et nous les suivrons. J'ai promis à Eomer que mon épée et la sienne seront tirées ensemble...  
  
Theoden s'étonna:  
  
- Mais qui êtes vous...?  
  
Gandalf rapidement expliqua:  
  
- Vous avez devant vous Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn. Héritière des rois et futur reine du Gondor.  
  
Eomer, souriant légèrement s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son bras:  
  
- A présent il y a l'espoir de la victoire!  
  
  
Theoden n'émit aucune réticence. Ce n'était pas après tout une femme de sa suite qui allait en guerre. Ce n'était pas son affaire. Et il avait bien d'autres préoccupations:  
  
- J'enverrai mes sujets à Dunharrow.... Mais moi j'irai à la bataille, car mon devoir est avec mes cavaliers!  
  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans le château et la table avait été préparée avec un bon repas. Aragiliath remarqua Eowyn qui se tenait dans l'ombre et qui la regardait étrangement. La rôdeuse lu dans son regard de l'envie et une noblesse réprimée.   
  
Après le repas, Theoden fit de nombreux cadeaux à ses hôtes. La Dame Eowyn vint avec une coupe, la coupe de l'adieu. Elle la bu puis elle la passa à son oncle:  
  
_- Ferthu Théoden hal! _ Que la santé vous accompagne à l'allé et au retour!  
  
Theoden se tourna avec la coupe vers Gandalf et ainsi de suite. Ce fut finalement Eomer qui avait la coupe dans ses mains, les yeux brillants il la tendit. La rôdeuse plongea son regard dans celui d'Eomer et sourit. Mais alors qu'elle prenait la coupe, elle fuit le regard du rohirrim. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une admiration sans fin et une lueur de désir. Un regard que de nombreuse femme aimeront attirer d'un homme si noble... La rôdeuse cessa de sourire et c'est avec trouble qu'elle quitta la pièce pour aller prendre l'air.  
  
A l'extérieur un silence sans fin s'étendait. Ainsi elle entendit un pas léger et féminin la suivre.  
  
  
- Vous allez vous battre?  
  
Aragiliath cherchait à calmer les élans de son coeur et de son corps. Mais la dame du Rohan troublait ces quelques instants solitaires. Inspirant profondément elle fit face à son hôte:  
  
- Oui. C'est mon devoir.  
  
Eowyn secoua les épaules d'un air contrit:  
  
- Vous avez bien de la chance! Moi mon devoir m'appelle à rester en arrière... Et attendre que les hommes reviennent pour leur préparer des couches et un bon repas. Ne sachant pas si ceux que j'aimes pourront revenir.  
  
  
Elles observaient tout deux l'horizon en silence. Dans toute la ville on se préparait à partir: à la guerre ou dans la protection des collines.  
  
  
- Ma Dame, votre roi et votre frère reviendront...  
  
- Couvert de gloire! Alors que moi....  
  
Eowyn tourna les talons et s'en alla, avant que la rôdeuse puisse lui répondre. Mélancoliquement la dúnadan resta quelques instants plongé dans la tristesse de la voix de la dame du Rohan. Puis elle secoua les épaules, que pouvait elle faire? Elle comprenait son désarroi, mais à présent qu'elle passait sa vie dans les routes. Elle ne voyait plus la gloire qu'un homme pouvait avoir à tuer sans relâches...  
  
  
La nuit fut agitée pour tous: Car on sentait venir l'heure du destin. Aragiliath se glissa hors de la pièce commune pour aller dormir dehors malgré l'air frais et vivifiant. Elle désirait être près de la nature pour cette nuit. Pour trouver encore plus de repos.  
  
  
  
_ Après leur promesse. Elladan et Estel se rencontrèrent souvent. Mais elle continua ses errances.  
  
Un jour, sans avertir, elle revint à Imladris.  
  
Elrond la salua gravement mais était complètement perturbé par quelques étranges pensées. Alors elle se trouva seule. Elrohir et Elladan étaient partis pour quelque expédition inconnu.  
  
Longuement elle parcourut la demeure d'Elrond. Sa robe grise argentée lui donnait l'aspect d'un fantôme. Finalement elle s'assit dans la chambre d'Elladan. Elle remarqua tout de suite quelqu'un qui était posté à la fenêtre. Elle connaissait très bien le dos de cette personne et sa longue chevelure. Elle savait le différencier de son frère. La rôdeuse pouvait imaginer pourquoi il se tenait solitairement ici. Mais ignorait pourquoi il était rentré et pas son frère.  
  
Tranquillement elle avança, étrangement pour un elfe, il ne fit pas un mouvement qui puisse montrer qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était derrière lui.   
  
  
- Elladan...  
  
  
Son murmure était très doux. Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui baisa la nuque.  
  
Il restait immobile et ne soufflait pas un mot.  
  
- Elladan, meleth nîn...  
  
Il se tourna enfin et la pris dans ses bras. Cherchant à le troubler encore plus, elle caressa de ses lèvres ses joues et plus haut... Ignorant ses lèvres à lui, explorant les traits de son visage. De ses doigts elle caressa ses oreilles, jusqu'à leur pointe. Elles étaient si douce, si délicate pour un être tellement sage... Fougueusement il lui baisa les lèvres, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit tomber à la reverse. Jusqu'à alors c'était comme s'il était une statue qu'elle caressait de ses doigts.   
  
Elle le connaissait très bien, si bien...  
  
Puis vaincu il posa son front contre son épaule. Et tendrement elle caressa de ses lèvres la pointe si délicate de ses oreilles. Elle l'aimait tant...  
  
L'écrasant dans ses bras il éleva enfin la voix, mais comme elle sa voix était comme une brise: douce mais grave:  
  
- Estel, tu es revenue.... Je le savais. Je suis resté pour te revoir seule... Hûn nîn, cuil nîn, Calad nîn ( mon coeur, ma vie, ma lumière) darthan lîn taen lû (je t'ai attendu longtemps) a Telich dan (et tu revenue)...  
  
- Elladan...  
  
Un rêve, une chimère.... Juste un souvenir...  
  
Elle était si loin dans des régions éloigné du refuge elfique... Loin de chez elle, si on pouvait l'appeler son foyer.  
_  
- Ma Dame! Aragiliath!  
  
La forte voix du Rohirrim la fit sursauter, elle se releva d'un bond la main sur la garde de son épée. Eomer sourit:  
  
- Excusez moi, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il fait bien froid à Edoras pour dormir à la belle étoile...  
  
Le robuste guerrier était un contraste face au souvenir sensuel qui la hantait. Mais ses traits certes brutes comparés à ceux d'un elfe avaient leur attrait et dans ses yeux brillait une fière lueur.   
  
- Merci Eomer. Mais Je connais très bien les humeurs du pays du Rohan. J'y suis venue bien des fois... Je préfères dormir dehors...  
  
Le rohirrim s'adossa au mur et admira les plaines qui entouraient sa ville. Il ne le savait pas mais très bientôt il en sera roi...  
  
- On dit que vous êtes venu, il y a longtemps, vous battre aux côtés de Thengel. Une femme d'origine inconnue...  
  
La rôdeuse sourit face à l'incrédulité du rohirrim:  
  
- Oui effectivement, votre oncle était bien jeune en ce temps là. Mais je peux vous dire que ressemblez beaucoup à votre grand père...  
  
Eomer fronça les sourcils et s'avança:  
  
- Mais; Cela veut dire que...  
  
- Oui je suis bien plus âgé qu'il ne parait. Même si je peux vous sembler aussi jeune que votre soeur. J'ai 87 ans...  
  
Eomer secoua légèrement la tête et posa une de ses mains rugueuse sur la joue de la rôdeuse:  
  
- Vous êtes une dúnadan... Pourtant moi je vous vois très jeune... Très fragile...  
  
Aragiliath recula:  
  
- Vous vous trompez Eomer fils d'Eomund! Bien que d'autres personnes m'appellent jeune. Mais ceux-ci étant des elfes savent de quoi ils parlent.  
  
Elle eut un rire jaune en sortant sa pipe et de l'herbe:  
  
- Et vous ne voyez qu'un songe quand vous dites que je suis jeune et fragile... Vous ne connaissez pas toutes les batailles auquel j'ai pris part et vous ignorez bon nombre de choses... Ne le prenez pas mal cher frère d'armes mais je ne suis pas cette chimère que vous voyez: fragile et demandant à être protégée... Je suis une capitaine.  
  
Lui tournant le dos elle alluma sa pipe et se mit à fumer. Oui elle était attiré par cet homme. Il avait tout d'un guerrier et un bon coeur. Mais avant tout elle aimait Elladan. Même si au fond d'elle, Estel désirait le laisser partir pour qu'il puisse rester avec les siens. Le rohirrim s'en alla. Et elle put sentir plus qu'entendre la présence de Legolas. Il avait eut raison après tout de venir avec elle. Perdue face à tout ces hommes elle désirait quelque fois être avec des être aussi sage et calme que les dúnedain ou les elfes. Il avait eut raison Boromir, ce pauvre fils du Gondor mort dans l'honneur, quand il avait dit qu'elle préférait les elfes aux hommes...  
  
  
Legolas et Aragiliath regardèrent l'aube pointer dans l'horizon puis, aux côtés des hommes ils s'apprétèrent à quitter la ville déjà déserté des civiles qui avaient déjà commencé leur voyage jusqu'à Dunharrow...  
  



	16. Leurs chemins se séparèrent

La bataille du gouffre de Helm avait été gagnée et Isengard était tombé... Theoden, Eomer, Aragiliath est ses compagnons revenaient de la forteresse de Saruman. Gandalf s'en était allé avec Pippin pour Minas Tirith.   
  
Aragiliath chevauchait silencieusement, guettant l'horizon et prêtant une oreille distraite au bavardage de ses compagnons. Mais l'arrivé d'un rohirrim qui galopait à l'arrière de la colonne détruisit sa rêverie.  
  
- Seigneur! Il y a une compagnie qui nous poursuit...  
  
Craignant une dernière attaque de Saruman ou pire, les seigneurs s'arrêtèrent et Eomer alla faire face aux étrangers. Son visage était crispé car on craignait le pire. Aragiliath glissa sa main vers la garde de son épée et Merry, qui était assis devant elle, eut un mouvement de crainte.  
  
Bientôt la compagnie qui les poursuivait arrivait vers leur hauteur et d'une voix forte Eomer s'écria:  
  
- Halte! Qui vient dans le Rohan sans l'autorisation du roi!???  
  
Un cavalier vêtu de gris boueux leva sa main blanche en signe de paix:  
  
- Le Rohan? C'est alors une bonne nouvelle. Nous voici enfin à destination!  
  
Eomer descendit de son cheval:  
  
- Qui êtes vous? Je suis le maréchal de la Marche et personne ne chevauche sur nos terres sans notre consentement. D'où venez vous?  
  
- Je suis Halbarad Dúnadan. Rôdeur du Nord. Nous cherchons Aragiliath fille d'Arathorn, nous savons qu'elle se trouve en Rohan.  
  
Aragiliath donna les rênes à Merry et sauta à terre.  
  
- Et vous l'avez trouvée!  
  
Elle étreignit Halbarad en déclarant:  
  
- Votre venue est fortuite! Je désirais ardemment avoir l'appui de mon peuple.  
  
Le reste de la compagnie s'immobilisa à la hauteur des hommes de Theoden.  
  
La dúnadan fit un signe au roi:  
  
- Tout va bien, c'est ma propre parenté qui vient de mon lointain pays.  
  
Une trentaine de rôdeurs, vêtus à la même manière d'Aragiliath, se tenaient derrière Halbarad. C'était les meilleures rôdeurs qui avaient été rassembler dans un délai très court. Ils avaient l'air usé par le temps et presque elfique. Leurs yeux gris étaient pleins de sagesse et de puissance contenue. Mais aux yeux des moins avertis ils pourront passer pour des vagabond de grande routes. Aragiliath eut le souffle coupé en voyant deux grands elfes qui se tenaient avec les rôdeurs... Ses deux frère étaient venu... Et surtout, son aimé était venu.  
  
Elrohir s'approcha:  
  
- Nous avons chevauché aussi vite que possible depuis que nous avons su que tu nous avais appelés...  
  
Aragiliath secoua sa lourde chevelure, ses yeux toujours sur celui qu'elle aimait:  
  
- Je ne vous ai pas appelés... Bien que chaque instant ma pensée était tournée vers vous et surtout cette nuit. Enfin, reprenons le chemin car le temps presse et nous pouvons aisément parler en galopant.  
  
Ainsi ils reprirent la route. Aragiliath chevauchait entre les deux fils d'Elrond. Merry les contemplait avec fascination... Il n'avait jamais vu ces elfes jumeaux en attirail de guerre. Leur visages étaient si fin mais au regard si plein de douleur et aux yeux féroces. Elladan ne parlait pas, il restait silencieux mais Aragiliath sentait intensément sa présence, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait longuement espérée. Halbarad lui transmis les nouvelles de leur pays et l'état de la terre du milieu. Puis les deux elfes et Aragiliath chevauchèrent un peu en retrait pour partager leurs nouvelles. Étrangement ils parlaient en langue commune:  
  
- Ada t'envoies un message: _les jours sont courts,. Si tu es pressée, rappelles toi des chemins des morts._  
  
Aragiliath glissa un regard vers Elladan et leurs regards se croisèrent. Une lueur torturée brûla le regard de la rôdeuse.  
  
- Toujours les jours m'ont parus court pour accomplir mon destin. Mais un tel chemin sera prit que dans une impasse.  
  
Elohir ne les regardait pas mais les yeux dans l'horizon il répondit:  
  
- Ce qui doit advenir adviendra... Ne parlons pas de cela en plein air.  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête et continua à avancer en silence. La nuit était maintenant omniprésente et les étoiles lointaines mais constantes constellaient le ciel. Elles rappelaient à la rôdeuse les temps heureux et insouciant passés aux côtés de ses frères. Si sa mémoire ne lui rappelait pas la bataille de Helm, elle aurait pu se perdre dans l'habitude chevaucher avec les fils d'Elrond, entourée de rôdeurs... Mais la réalité on ne peut pas complètement la fuir... Tout était différent. L'heure tant attendue approchait... La bataille suprême et si la victoire devait venir: le sacre suprêmes. Ils continuèrent leur chevauchée en silence.   
  
A l'aube Merry pu enfin descendre et aller dormir. Ils campaient dans une ancienne tour de garde. Mais Aragiliath ne se coucha pas. Avec l'autorisation du roi elle s'enferma dans la haute salle de la tour. Alors que les autres rôdeurs et Elrohir parlaient à voix basse. Elladan restait marché aux plus hautes marche de la tour. En silence, le visage crispé il attendait... Comme s'il envoyait toute son énergie à Aragiliath,  
  
Car personne à part Halbarad et les deux elfes savait ce qu'elle faisait enfermée ainsi. Legolas aussi se souvenait du palantir qu'avait lancé Gríma et que Gandalf avait confié à Aragiliath après les sottises de Pippin.  
  
Alors lorsque Gimli commença à grommeler, il pu répondre avec facilité à ses question rhétoriques.  
  
- La petite doit manger et dormir!  
  
Legolas sourit légèrement:  
  
- La petite n'a pas besoin de cela... Un autre devoir plus important l'attend.  
  
Puis Legolas alla converser en sindarin avec Elrohir.  
  
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard. Alors que Merry et ceux qui s'étaient endormis se réveillaient, Aragiliath ouvrit enfin la porte. Elladan se leva. Elle descendit lentement les marches qui les séparaient. Dans ses mains elle avait le palantir caché dans un sac de toile. Son visage était tiré, comme si de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées Elle avait l'air éreinté et étrangement fragile.  
  
Eomer, la voyant descendre, se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais il s'immobilisa en voyant Elladan murmurer quelque chose à la rôdeuse. Malgré sa rude apparence, Eomer avait une certaine sensibilité, ainsi il voyait clairement les sentiments qui liaient le couple. Il recula quelques pas puis sortir de la pièce dans le matin gris.  
  
  
Les rôdeurs ne parlaient presque pas, silencieusement ils préparaient leurs montures. Ils étaient vêtus simplement mais un grande noblesse brillait dans leur regard. Ils étaient grand et silencieux. A côté d'eux les rohirrim avait l'air de jeunes rustauds. Elrohir aussi avait grimpé sur son cheval. Gimli et Legolas observaient d'un air perturbé Roheryn le cheval d'Aragiliath qui attendait sa maîtresse. Que faisait elle? Pourquoi tardait elle?  
  
  
Elle mangeait rapidement, alors qu'Elladan lui parlait à voix basse, Legolas n'entendit que la fin de sa conversation:  
  
- Estel, tu sais que le moment est arrivé... Ou bien notre espoir vient ou cela sera la fin de tout espoir... Tu sais que je crois en toi...  
  
Elle hocha la tête lentement... Et Legolas, suivit de Theoden arrivèrent.  
  
Avalant d'une traite un verre d'eau, elle se releva et se tourna vers le roi:  
  
- Mon Seigneur. aller vous directement à Dunharrow?  
  
Eomer avait aussi rejoins ce petit conseil:  
  
- Non, nous devons rassembler toutes les forces du Rohan. Et cela prendra tout au plus quelques jours. Trois jours je présumes...  
  
Aragiliath hocha sombrement la tête en murmurant pour elle même :  
  
- Trois jours... C'est trop. Le temps presse.  
  
Elle releva la tête, à présent tout trouble, toute fatigue avait quitté son visage. Elle avait l'air aussi fraîche qu'une toute jeune femme, une fleur à peine éclose; Une grande lumière.   
  
  
Eomer écarquilla ses yeux brûlant de sommeil et de lassitude. Elle était comme une flamme, comme un feu dévorant pour lui... Il voulait aller se blottir contre sa lumière.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre trois jours. Le Gondor sera pressé d'autres côtés et plus tôt que prévu... Alors dans ce cas, Seigneur Theoden avec votre permission je mènerai mes hommes dans notre propre chemin. Le temps du secret est passé, depuis que je me suis dévoilée aux yeux de l'ennemi...  
  
Eomer balbutia avec peine:  
  
- Vous... Vous...  
  
Legolas inspira profondément, les mortels avaient aucune aptitude à comprendre:  
  
- Oui, elle a regardé dans le palantir. Elle s'est dévoilée telle qu'elle est... Héritière d'Isildur et de Númenor.  
  
  
Eomer jeta un regard noir sur l'elfe, conscient de ses manières brutes comparé à la noblesse des rôdeurs et la grâce des elfes. Mais il reporta son regard sur la rôdeuse qui continuait ses explications:  
  
- Nous irons vers l'est à travers le chemin le plus rapide... Les chemins des morts.  
  
Eomer recula, comme s'il venait seulement de se réveiller et d'une même voix il s'écria avec son oncle:  
  
- **Les chemins des morts?!?**  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête.  
  
  
- C'est le seul chemin pour nous. Et nous le prendrons car tel est notre destin.  
  
Sa voix était teinté de détermination et de puissance. Theoden ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Puis inclinant la tête il prit congé, car il voyait que rien ne pourra jamais changer la détermination d'Aragiliath:  
  
- Alors je vous dis adieu Dame Aragiliath. Votre aide m'a été précieuse et jamais je ne l'oublierai... Mais je doutes que nous nous reverrons sur cette terre.   
  
Aragiliath secoua le tête:  
  
- Certes nous ne nous reverrons jamais plus Theoden fils de Thengel. Mais sachez que cela sera pour la lumière et non pour l'ombre. Que les valar soient avec vous lors de la bataille décisive.  
  
Puis Theoden s'en alla et alors que les rohirrim commençaient leur course, les rôdeurs se préparaient aussi à partir. Aragiliath sellait Roheryn et calmement méditait sur sa route, quand elle remarqua qu'Eomer n'avait pas encore suivit son oncle. Il s'approcha d'Aragiliath et lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait ferme:  
  
- Pourquoi allez vous vers la mort?   
  
Elle secoua la tête, tentant de sourire:  
  
- Je ne vais pas vers la mort mais vers mon destin.  
  
Eomer secoua aussi la tête mais amèrement il supplia:  
  
- N'y allez pas... Les elfes vous poussent à prendre ce chemin des damnés. N'y allez pas, venez avec moi... Ensemble nous triompherons sur l'ennemi. Restez là où vous pouvez encore donner votre force et votre grâce pour un but noble... Je vous en supplies...  
  
Aragiliath pouvait voir des larmes naître dans ses yeux. Elle se détourna:  
  
- Eomer, fils de Eomund. Je dois suivre mon destin et faire mon devoir comme vous. Ne perdez pas ainsi votre dignité en suppliant comme cela. Reprenez contrôle de votre personne Eomer. Vous êtes le maréchal et vous vous comporter comme une jeune gaillard.  
  
  
Il secoua encore la tête:  
  
- Aragiliath, alors laissez moi aller avec vous! J'irai avec vous! Si même si celle qui représente l'espoir le perd, il n'y a aucune raison de se battre.  
  
Les hommes d'Aragiliath attendaient leur capitaine. Elle flatta la crinière de son cheval et finit par déclarer:  
  
- Eomer, votre destin n'est pas ici. Si vous me suivez, personne ne pourra réunir les rohirrim. Votre oncle a besoin de vous. Nous aurons plus tard l'occasion de nous battre côte à côte. Il y encore de l'espoir et c'est pour cela que je dois prendre sans tarder ce chemin.  
  
- Les autres vont avec vous, ces elfes dont le devoir est nullement de vous suivre, mais ils vous suivent car ils vous aiment et vous respectent.  
  
C'est dans une voix très basse qu'Eomer murmura cela. Aragiliath lui tourna le dos et grimpa sur Roheryn tout en déclarant:  
  
- Eomer, ne vous faites pas cela... Ne vous rabaissez pas ainsi. Où est parti votre fière noblesse et votre profond courage? Ne partez pas la tête basse... Je dois continuer mon chemin et vous le votre... Comme si jamais nos sentiers s'étaient croisés.  
  
Les yeux embués, Eomer se retourna:  
  
- C'est vous qui les avez pris Ma Dame... Adieu, je ne vous oublierai jamais lumière de l'Ouest... Tristement sacrifiée...  
  
Il s'éloigna, ses hommes étaient parti avec Theoden. Ainsi aucun rohirrim ne vit ce moment de faiblesse d'Eomer. Déjà alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'horizon il s'était redressé et faisait face à son chemin...   
  
Aragiliath avait été la seule témoin de cette faiblesse...  
  
Elle rejoignit les dúnedain et ensemble ils séloignèrent de la tour de garde... Vers l'est leurs yeux se perdaient et en silence ils se pressaient. Aragiliath chevauchait même plus loin que ses frères adoptifs. Seul Legolas pouvait voir la douleur qui la tordait. Ses deux frères aussi mais ils ignoraient la raison, mais le prince de Mirkwood savait... Il l'avait suivi dans cette longue et tortueuse étape de son chemin...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
Voici mon chapitre, je vous ai fais attendre... Merci à **Elysabeth** pour la superbe image d'Elladan qu'elle m'a envoyé et de m'avoir surtout introduit chez les elfes. Et aussi de m'avoir encouragé. **Clem** aussi a été une grande aide... Tu verras sûrement quelques clin d'oeil quand je parles de Legolas et Eomer. Et puis merci à **tout** ceux qui me lisent et que je ne nommes pas un par un ... Et aussi à **Chibi eldaliel **pour sa superbe fic.   
Finalement j'aimerais m'excuser de pas avoir présenter la bataille du gouffre de Helm mais disons que j'avais du mal et j'ai pensé qu'une ellipse sera pas mauvaise. Surtout que je veux pas paraphraser Tolkien, ce que j'aurai fais en décrivant les combats...  
****


	17. La déesse des morts

C'était certainement une compagnie grise qui filait ainsi dans la brume matinale. A leur tête galopait une femme à la noble stature, derrière elle deux elfes semblables de regard et de visage et après eux suivaient des hommes au visage noble mais aux vêtements usés... Les rares personnes qui croisèrent cette compagnie sentirent une certaine puissance et noblesse de cette compagnie qui filait à la vitesse de l'éclair...  
  
Très rapidement ils arrivèrent à Dunharrow et furent accueillis par Dame Eowyn. Aragiliath remarqua le regard admiratif et timide que lançait la dame sur les dúnedain et les fils d'Elrond.  
  
Alors que les autres installaient un camp à l'extérieur, Aragiliath conversait avec Eowyn. Legolas qui parlait avec Gimli remarqua soudain que la dame du Rohan semblait blême et il pu entendre sa voix. Elle semblait désespérée et pleine d'émotions:  
  
- Mais c'est de la folie! Vous qui avez la chance de pouvoir aller vous battre, vous choisissez une mort certaine! Il y a des hommes de renom et de courage avec vous, allez là où vos armes peuvent triompher... Ne vous rendez vous pas compte de la chance que vous avez d'aller vous battre?  
  
Aragiliath leva les yeux vers le ciel et répondit évasivement:  
  
- Ce n'est pas de la folie c'est mon destin. J'irai même seule, mes hommes ont fait leur choix. C'est mon seul espoir pour sauver Minas Tirith.  
  
Eowyn voyait en cette femme les mêmes valeurs qu'elle détenait et désirait utiliser pour son peuple. Pourquoi cette femme pouvait elle aller ainsi à la guerre alors qu'elle dame blanche du Rohan devait rester en arrière, toujours en arrière?   
  
- Alors laissez moi vous suivre car je ne veux plus rester derrière à attendre...  
  
- Ma Dame, votre devoir n'est pas là bas. N'avez vous pas accepté de vous occuper de votre peuple jusqu'au retour de votre Seigneur?  
  
Aragiliath posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eowyn, tenant de lui donner le courage de continuer. Car il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que d'attendre inlassablement.  
  
Eowyn baissa les yeux mais resta debout tel une statue de marbre. Puis très doucement elle demanda:  
  
- Vous êtes une femme comme moi, alors pourquoi m'interdisez-vous comme un homme le ferait? Vous êtes consciente qu'une femme peut être aussi forte qu'un homme.  
  
Aragiliath secoua la tête:  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous interdire quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis obligé de refuser votre présence car vous désobéirez ainsi au roi. Nous avons tous un devoir ma Dame. Si je ne suivais que mon coeur je ne serais pas ici ni sur aucun champ de bataille... Je serai dans la douce demeure d'Elrond. Mais mon devoir me pousse sur les chemins que peu mortels osent suivre.  
  
Eowyn avait l'air bouleversé et tordait ses mains.   
  
  
- Mon devoir est ainsi de rester à dépérir ici... Quelle injustice!  
  
Elle laissa Aragiliath ainsi, s'engouffrant dans ses appartements. Les rôdeurs mangèrent dans leurs précaires camps en silence. Gimli les observait avec intérêt. Ils étaient vraiment étranges... Silencieux mais avec une très grande volonté. A côté d'eux Aragiliath avait l'air même plus bavarde. Mais elle aussi ce soir là semblait grave et troublée. Elle resta avec ses deux frères adoptifs sans parler à qui ce soit d'autre.  
  
  
Le lendemain ils se levèrent avant l'aube et se préparèrent à reprendre la route. Au milieu de la confusion de la levée du camp, Eowyn sortit enveloppée d'une mante blanche. Elle rejoignit Aragiliath qui observait l'horizon.  
  
  
- Alors vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre choix?  
  
La rôdeuse secoua la tête et commença à marcher vers son cheval:  
  
- Si c'est vraiment votre désir et que vous aviez l'autorisation de votre roi je vous aurais emmenée. Mais à présent le temps est compté et je ne peux pas attendre l'autorisation de votre seigneur...  
  
Eowyn ne dit pas un mot mais elle s'en alla sans prendre congé. Dans ses yeux brûlait sa passion et ses désirs refoulés.  
  
Aragiliath ne dit pas un mot mais rejoignit Roheryn et commença à galoper. Les rôdeurs étaient tous près et la suivaient. Mais Gimli était encore en train de manger, Legolas lui jeta un regard indigné et le pauvre nain avala précipitamment sa saucisse grillée. Puis les deux derniers cavaliers s'éloignèrent de Dunharrow où la dame Eowyn attendait impatiemment que vienne un espoir de bataille pour elle.  
  
  
Aragiliath se taisait et tout son visage était crispé. Elle était une femme qui avait grandi avec des hommes et elle connaissait le désespoir que la jeune Eowyn ressentait. Mais que pouvait elle faire? Ce n'était pas son droit de détourner une personne de son devoir.  
  
Après tout chacun avait un devoir à accomplir... Et même si on ne désirait pas le faire, il fallait le faire avec dignité et courage. Estel connaissait très bien cette litanie, c'était celle qu'elle se répétait. Quand son coeur la tourmentait et quand ses mains étaient trop souillées, elle repensait au paradis perdu d'Imladris.  
  
Puis secouant sa longue chevelure elle se replongea dans le chemin à faire.   
  
  
La journée n'était pas encore achevée quand la compagnie arriva au Dimholt. Le long du chemin ils avaient longés des rangés d'anciennes pierres. Elles étaient dressées vers le ciel, comme si ceux qui les avaient posées ici désirait atteindre le ciel. Peut être désiraient ils atteindre la clémence que seul le Ciel peut donner...  
  
Il y avait des étranges formes gravées sur leurs surfaces mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir clairement car les sombres arbres bloquaient la faible lumière du soleil.  
Même Legolas de la forêt ne pouvait supporter la présence de ces arbres. Ils n'étaient pas bienveillants mais plutôt emplis d'un souffle néfaste qui les faisait grandir.   
  
Aragiliath pouvait observer au fond de cette étrange brume une ouverture, telle une sombre bouche qui aspirait la vie. Mais soudain les chevaux se cabrèrent et hennirent. Ils refusaient d'avancer. Ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher de cette pierre dressée qui les séparait de la porte du passage des morts.  
  
La rôdeuse, suivit de ses compagnons, descendit de sa monture et lui flatta la crinière. A mi voix elle parla à Roheryn. Puis tenant sa bride, Aragiliath commença à s'avancer vers la porte ténébreuse. Elle continuait à murmurer des paroles conciliantes à Roheryn:  
  
Ils arrivèrent face à la porte. C'était une ouverture dans le pied de la montagne d'où sortait des courant d'air glacial. Sur son embrasure des formes étranges étaient peintes mais on ne pouvait plus les déchiffrer. Halbarad, qui se tenait aux côtés de la capitaine, murmura très doucement:  
  
- C'est une porte bien néfaste... Je la suivrai sans crainte capitaine mais les chevaux ne viendront pas...  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête et tout en caressant du bout de ses doigts le toupet de Roheryn.  
  
- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ils devront nous suivre car la course ne fait que commencer.  
  
Les rôdeurs s'occupaient toujours avec amour de leurs chevaux, ils les dressaient avec toute leur âme et patience. Ainsi malgré leur réticence ceux-ci suivirent leur maîtres.  
  
La voix d'Aragiliath semblait soudainement plus forte et profonde:  
  
- Suivez moi!  
  
Et puis comme pour elle-même, elle murmura très doucement:  
  
- Je ne crains pas la mort...  
  
Enfin elle s'engouffra la première dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elrohir alluma une des torches qu'ils avaient apportées de Dunharrow et rejoignit sa soeur. Un à un les rôdeurs et leurs chevaux disparurent de la vue de Gimli. A côté de lui, Legolas calmait Arod, le seul cheval du Rohan a accomplir cette quête. Puis suivant Elladan, le prince de Mirkwood aussi disparut. Il ne restait que Gimli fils de Gloin, et c'est en traînant les pieds que le nain s'apprêta à suivre le chemin le plus sombre et terrifiant qu'il connaîtra.  
  
Elrohir tendit la torche à Aragiliath et puis elle prit la tête de ses hommes. En silence ils s'avançaient dans l'obscurité qui s'approfondissait. Un silence tout d'abord assourdissant les rendaient presque aveugle. Il leur semblait que seul existait leur présence et au lointain devant eux la flamme de la torche. Mais quand ils s'arrêtaient, ils pouvaient entendre des murmures et une rumeur augmenter.  
  
Aragiliath entra dans une grande place. Elle était vide mais emplie de silence et d'obscurité. Gimli restait en retrait, de peur de tomber dans le vide... S'il y avait un vide...  
Tout semblait tellement confiné mais tout autant immense.  
  
Dans un coin un cadavre gisait. Il avait été extrêmement bien conservé et à ses côtés était échue une épée brisée... Aragiliath abaissa sa torche vers lui et murmura une prière. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers les ombres. S'avançant vers les murmures, derrière Elladan et Gimli, elle s'écria:  
  
- Gardez vous trésors! Gardez vos secrets des Années Maudites! Je ne vous demandes que la rapidité! Je vous appelle à la Pierre d'Erech, moi Aragiliath, héritière d'Isildur!  
  
Il semblait à Gimli que des ombres se formait dans l'obscurité, des êtres sans vie ou des esprit. Il pouvait ressentir leur haine et leur maléfisme au point où il ne pouvait plus respirer. Mais Aragiliath restait figée, son regard plein de défi et sa main sur la garde de son épée.  
  
Puis d'une voix tonnante, en dégainant son épée et la levant très haut, elle répéta:  
  
- **Je vous appelle à la pierre d'Erech**!  
  
Sa voix résonna et puis un grand silence s'abattit. Un étrange silence qui étranglait le coeur de tous. Aragiliath avait repris la tête de sa troupe. Derrière Elladan Gimli trébuchait et tentait de se battre contre cette terrible peur qui avançait derrière lui. L'elfe, distrait par ses pensés, ne prêtait pas gare au nain. Elladan fermait la marche avec dessein. Aragiliath lui avait demandé fermement de ne pas marcher à ses côtés, de la laisser seule accomplir son devoir. Car elle craignait de flancher en le sentant si près, elle craignait se sentir fragile aux côtés de son aimé.  
  
Puis enfin ils sortirent de la profondeur de la terre et à la suite d'Aragiliath, les hommes remontèrent sur leurs chevaux. Gimli reprit sa place près de son compagnon. Il réalisait que tout ce long chemin les unissait. Étrangement les paroles de l'elfe lui paraissaient aussi familière que le rire d'autres nains alors qu'ils dévoraient de la viande rouge et crue, en buvant de la bière sans se préoccuper de l'était de leur barbe.  
  
  
Legolas se tourna pour ajouter quelque chose à son ami nain, quand il aperçut derrière eux des hommes qui avançaient... Il y avait des étendards brumeux et des visages effacés par le temps. Alors oubliant ce qu'il voulait dire, Legolas finit par murmurer:  
  
- Les morts nous suivent...  
  
Elladan qui chevauchait juste derrière eux sourit et renchérit:  
  
- Oui ils nous suivent, ils ont été appelés...  
  
  
Puis l'elfe poussa son cheval à aller plus loin et rejoignit la tête de la troupe. Aragiliath gardait le visage vers l'horizon et une posture rigide. Elladan galopa quelques instants à côté d'elle en silence et finit par murmurer:  
  
- _Aphadar aen ammen na fern _(nous somme suivis par les morts)!  
  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête et força l'allure. Ils s'engageaient dans la vallée de Morthond. Et alors que sous leurs pieds s'étalaient une riche terre ornée de nombreuses maisonnettes, la capitaine éleva sa voix et sans se retourner enjoignit ses hommes à garder le courage et l'endurance:  
  
- Oubliez votre fatigue mes amis! Hâtez vous, hâtez vous! Il nous faut être à la pierre d'Erech avant la fin de ce jour et le chemin est encore long.  
  
Alors, avec rapidité, la capuche sur la tête et la cape volant au vent, les rôdeurs forcèrent l'allure. Aucun d'entre eux ne se retourna et Legolas fermait la marche... Leurs sabots résonnaient comme le tonnerre et la brume qui les suivait emplissait les villageois de crainte. Les portes claquaient, les volets se fermaient et toujours le même cri accueillait la compagnie grise:  
  
- La déesse de la Mort est sur nous! La Dame de la mort!  
  
  
La nuit tombait mais Aragiliath ne baissait pas l'allure et bientôt, aux alentours de minuit ils gravirent la colline d'Erech. Roheryn grimpait courageusement et la chevelure sombre d'Aragiliath s'était détachée. Jamais auparavant ses compagnons ne l'avait vue si à la fois sauvage et noble. Tout son visage était tiré mais aucune brume de fatigue ne cachait la brûlante passion de son regard. Elle sentait une puissance grandir en elle, elle devenait celle qu'appelait son destin.   
  
  
  
  
*** Avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier Chibi Eladiel qui est ma béta -readeuse (ce dont j'ai bien besoin entre ns ;-) ) Et puis ne vous inquiétez aps j'ai pas encore finit de parler de la compagnie grise, qui est ma partie préférée ds sda!!! donc enjoy.... Et merci de me lire ***


	18. Quoi qu'il arrive

  
  
Aragiliath et ses hommes étaient montés en haut de la Colline d'Erech. Autour d'eux la nuit était tombée et la brume cachait l'horizon de leur vue. Aragiliath frôla du bout de ses doigts la froide pierre. Elle était ronde et aussi haute qu'un homme. De son centre s'émanait une étrange énergie. La rôdeuse posa ses deux mains dessus et ferma les yeux un instant. Il lui semblait que tout la force accumulée de ces rois et de ces capitaines entrait en elle. Peut être que cela importait au peuple qu'elle soit une femme mais pas à ses ancêtres.  
  
On racontait d'étranges histoires sur cette pierre. Certains disaient qu'elle était tombée du ciel, envoyée par Manwë pour rappeler la chute de Númenor et maudire les hommes. Mais Aragiliath connaissait l'histoire de ses ancêtres, elle savait que c'était Isildur qui avait apporté cette pierre après la fin de Númenor... Et elle savait que les Valar leur avait pardonné, ils ne les avaient pas maudits...  
  
Puis la rôdeuse s'avança vers Elrohir et ensemble ils jetèrent un regard autour d'eux... Il faisait trop sombre pour voir si quelqu'un les avait suivit et le silence était très profond. Mais l'elfe pouvait sentir une présence, comme si une énorme armée les attendait au pied de la colline. Il tendit un cor d'argent à sa soeur. Et elle mit pied à terre. Elle souffla dans le cor et l'appel alla se perdre dans les collines environnantes. Les hommes autour de la rôdeuse pouvaient entendre une réponse... C'était le son d'un cor qui venait de très loin, qui venait du passé. Et un courant d'air glacial se glissa entre leurs vêtements, comme si la mort venait rôder entre eux...  
  
Aragiliath avança vers la pierre et fit face au vide empli de présences devant elle. Scrutant les ombres elle s'écria d'une voix forte:  
  
- Parjures, Pourquoi êtes vous venus?  
  
Une rafale glaciale accueillit ce cri et de la profondeur de la nuit montait une rumeur, comme si des milliers de guerriers murmuraient. Aragiliath s'avança encore plus vers la nuit et d'une voix plus forte elle hurla:  
  
- **Parjures!!!!!! Pourquoi êtes vous venus? **Répondez!   
  
Alors la rumeur cessa pour laisser place au silence. Puis une voix venant de très loin répondit... Elle était sifflante mais résonnait profondément:  
  
- Pour accomplir notre serment et trouver la paix!  
  
Aragiliath rendit le cor à son frère et baissa le ton de sa voix:  
  
- L'heure est enfin venue. Je me rends maintenant à Pelargir sur l'Anduin et vous allez me suivre. Quand le pays sera débarrassé des serviteurs de Sauron. Je considérerai le serment comme accompli; vous aurez la paix et partirez à jamais. Car je suis Elessar héritière d'Isildur de Gondor!!!!  
  
Elladan qui était derrière elle sortit une grande bannière. Elle semblait noire et se cachait dans les ténèbres. Aragiliath secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Mais Elladan lui murmura:  
  
- C'est Arwen qui a tenu à t'offrir cela en souvenir de ton enfance à Imladris.  
  
La rôdeuse sourit et murmura pour elle-même:  
  
- Merci ma soeur...  
  
Puis les hommes campèrent autour de la pierre. Mais personne n'arrivait à dormir... Ils sentaient les mots qui se tenaient autour de la colline. Un vent glacial venait les emporter dans un sommeil agité. Mais Aragiliath s'allongea pendant quelques heures sur l'herbe sèche et s'endormit. Peu avant l'aube elle se leva et alla réveiller son cousin Halbarad.  
  
- Cousin, nous devons reprendre la route le plus tôt possible. Le chemin est long et le temps presse.  
  
Le rôdeur hocha la tête:  
  
- Oui Capitaine, je vais réveiller les autres...  
  
Aragiliath aussi enjoignait les hommes à se lever. Elle n'avait pas pu se reposer longtemps mais elle savait qu'il fallait forcer le pas. Alors qu'on levait le camp et préparait les chevaux, Aragiliath s'occupait de Roheryn en l'encourageant:  
  
- Allez ma grande, il nous reste une grande course et bientôt nous aurons face à nous cette bataille tant attendue.  
  
La jument hennit d'approbation. Aragiliath lui sourit mais se retourna brusquement elle avait perçu la présence d'Elladan:  
  
- Tu es prêt, Elladan?  
  
L'elfe sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la rôdeuse:  
  
- J'attends ce moment depuis des siècles... Ma vengeance sera enfin accomplie. L'honneur de ma mère sera sauf et cet impie Ennemi sera détruit à tout jamais! Et toi, ma chère capitaine?  
  
- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas prête? Je n'ai plus le choix...  
  
Sa voix était vibrante de courage et de puissance. Alors Elladan inclina la tête:  
  
- Oui ma reine... Quoi qu'il arrive, moi je crois en toi.  
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas mais monta sur Roheryn. Elle s'adressa à ses hommes:  
  
- Hâtez vous car un long chemin nous attend!  
  
Avant que les premières lueurs de l'aube puissent leur montrer la voie, les dúnedain et les compagnons d'Aragiliath la suivirent loin de la colline d'Erech... La rôdeuse soupira alors qu'elle ordonnait à ses hommes de se dépêcher, déjà la présence de ses ancêtres qu'elle avait sentie dans la pierre d'Erech lui manquait... Cette énergie qui lui avait donné cette force alors qu'elle faisait face aux morts...  
  
Puis un étrange sourire éclaira son visage, elle venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas cette pierre qui lui donnait la force... Non c'était la réalisation que le test ultime était arrivé qui lui donnait la force de devenir la reine Elessar.  
  
Cela faisait des heures qu'ils chevauchaient ainsi. Aucun des hommes ne flanchissait. Gimli les regardait avec étonnement et il finit par demander à Legolas:  
  
- Comment peuvent-ils continuer comme ça? Vous autres les elfes je comprends, mais la petite et les siens...  
  
Legolas ne rit pas et ne sourit même pas tellement son esprit était fixé vers le but. Il répondit simplement:  
  
- C'est toute la volonté d'Aragiliath qui les pousse à continuer... Elle semble peut-être petite mais elle connaît très bien sa puissance cachée et sa force.  
  
Puis il se tut et Gimli contempla d'un air rêveur ce paysage qui filait si vite. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle vitesse dans un chemin si difficile. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer d'autres mortels à part ces dúnedain faire une telle course. Il sentait lui aussi ce courage grandissant autour de lui et cet esprit de victoire... Mais il avait du mal à imaginer que c'était la petite qui arrivait à faire cela.  
  
Mais il savait aussi qu'elle était incomparable... C'était une vraie fille des rois.  
  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient au Lamedon, Aragiliath senti une bouffée d'air glacial la transpercer alors elle fit halte en levant une main. Elle fit tourner son cheval et fit face au reste des hommes et de l'armée des morts qui tentait de les dépasser:  
  
- Parjures, hommes de l'ombre, restez en arrière...   
  
Et à l'étonnement des hommes l'armée grise qui tentait de les dépasser retomba. C'était des ombres qui marchaient ou chevauchaient des chevaux du passé. Elles paraissaient comme des lambeaux d'un temps révolu mais pleines de terreur. Les elfes voyaient que ces morts n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur eux, ils ne voyaient que des tristes spectres qui n'avaient emprise sur rien mais qui par leur déchéance rappelait à l'Homme qu'un jour leur heure viendra. Peut être pour cela les hommes craignaient ces ombres. , Gimli, le fier nain, tremblait presque de peur. Son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gimli marmonna dans sa barbe:  
  
- Même les morts obéissent à sa volonté! Je ne l'aurais pas cru de cette petite!  
  
Ils arrivèrent en trombe à l'embouchure du Gilrain. Le matin ne venait pas, l'Ombre était descendu sur la terre du milieu. Elrohir qui chevauchait aux côtés de sa soeur, murmura :  
  
- L'ultime bataille est arrivée... La lumière du jour ne viendra plus.  
  
Le regard toujours fixé vers l'horizon, la rôdeuse avait tout son visage tiré par la volonté qu'elle nourrissait de son espoir. Elle ne flanchissait pas une seule seconde. Les mots de son frère ne la firent qu'encourager Roheryn à aller encore plus vite.  
  
Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des gués on pouvait voir des hommes se battre. Il y avait les haradrim avec leurs habits colorés et leurs regards féroce et les corsaires d'Umbar. Ils se battaient contre les hommes du Lamedon. Les défenseurs comme les ennemis s'enfuirent à la vue de cette terrible armée.   
  
Le seigneur du Lamedon vit ses hommes s'enfuirent en hurlant:  
  
- La dame des morts! La déesse des morts vient nous punir!  
  
Il se tourna et se retourna pour attirer leur attention. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait ses hommes lui désobéir. C'est à ce moment que la compagnie grise arriva à sa hauteur, Les yeux fixés sur la brume meurtrière qui suivait cette compagnie il sursauta quand il entendit une voix féminine:  
  
- A Pelargir, l'héritière d'Isildur aura besoin de vous... Seigneur Angborn, rassemblez vos hommes et suivez-nous, si vous l'osez quand l'Armée Grise sera passée!  
  
L'homme fixa longuement la silhouette de la dame s'éloigner. Il avait entendu des rumeurs et il voyait enfin la vérité. Le coeur glacé par les ombres qui le dépassèrent pour suivre fidèlement l'héritière d'Isildur, Angborn s'adossa contre un mur. L'heure était arrivée, une heure sombre mais qui pouvait mener à la lumière. Alors il reprit son épée et disparut dans cette étrange nuit pour réunir ses hommes et suivre cette monstrueuse armée.  
  
Aragiliath continuait sa course à travers les plaines du Lebennin. Ces mêmes plaines que, d'après les légendes, Nimrodel avait traversées. Le vert qu'avaient décrit les elfes dans leurs chansons n'était que gris et sombre dans la nuit de Mordor. Ils étaient très proche de la mer. Et les elfes présents pouvaient entendre son appel mélancolique.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dans les plaines pour reprendre haleine. Les morts retombèrent autour d'eux comme un étau. Courbaturé et éreinté les hommes se couchèrent à même sol pour trouver un peu de repos. Mais Aragiliath se releva après une demi-heure. Legolas et les jumeaux étaient assis en silence autour d'un feu et la regardèrent se lever. Elle ne vint pas vers eux, elle se tourna vers le Nord-Est. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi puis alla secouer un des hommes qui dormait. Elle lui murmura quelque chose et celui-ci, avec la force des dúnedain se leva tout de suite et s'appliqua à réveiller les autres. La rôdeuse vint rejoindre les elfes. Elle sourit énigmatiquement puis se rembrunit:  
  
- Il n'y a plus de temps. Minas Tirith est attaquée...  
  
Puis se tournant vers les hommes qui se levaient l'un après l'autre. Elle s'écria avec une voix tonnante:  
  
- Levez-vous tous car Minas Tirith est assaillie et si nous ne nous hâtons pas elle tombera avant que l'on puisse venir la sauver!  
  
Alors tout le monde remonta en selle et ils reprirent leur course désespérée... Les plaines grise filaient sous leur regard. Les chevaux continuaient à galoper, comme si une étrange force les aidait à tenir le coup. Aragiliath, l'esprit aiguisé par la fatigue et la pression avait l'impression que des autres hommes chevauchaient à ses côtés... Des rois oubliés et des capitaines courageux mais évanouis par le temps. Elle voyait Elendil, puis ses fils... Elle voyait son père tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle voyait un semi elfe au même visage que son père adoptif: Elros. Il lui semblait dans son esprit emplit d'espoir et de volonté, que ses ancêtres lui tenaient compagnie. Elle n'était pas seule à faire face à Sauron, ils étaient tous là....  
  
Après quelques instants elle se tourna à sa gauche mais ils n'étaient plus là... Il y avait Elrohir à sa gauche et Elladan à sa droite. Son regard incrédule fit réagir Elrohir qui demanda:  
  
- Ma sur? Qu'y a –t-il?  
  
Elle secoua la tête et elle murmura:  
  
- Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous là... Tous ces hommes qui m'ont précédé. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'ils étaient tous là.  
  
Elrohir ne dit rien tout d'abord puis il murmura très doucement:  
  
- Moi je les vois... Je vois chacun d'entre eux d'Elros à Arathorn. Même si certains sont morts avant ma venu et que je ne peux que deviner leurs visages.   
  
Avant qu'Aragiliath puisse dire quelque chose, Elladan continua la tirade de son frère. Malgré le bruit et la douce voix d'Elrohir et d'Estel, son ouïe d'elfe lui avait permis de suivre la conversation.  
  
- Ils sont là entre nous deux, nous qui représentons la jeunesse des elfes et leur automne. C'est dans ton visage que nous les voyons. Dans ton regard aussi gris que celui de notre père.   
  
Elle ne répondit pas et replongea dans le silence. Mais dans sa tête, tournaient leurs mots. Ses ancêtres... C'était eux qu'elle avait senti près d'Erech et c'est eux qui l'accompagnaient à travers l'obscurité. Oui, ses frères avaient raison, ses ancêtres étaient en elle, il se miroitaient dans son regard et dans sa force...  
  
Ils arrivèrent non loin de Pelargir. La mer était si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir son odeur saline et entendre son chant. Legolas, le visage figé, repensait aux mots de la Dame de la Lorien, Elladan et Elrohir aussi pendant quelques intrants fixèrent avec intensité l'horizon. Le grand fleuve de l'Anduin menait à la mer et la mer vers l'Ouest... vers Valinor.  
  
Mais il n'eurent pas trop le temps de méditer. Aragiliath se tourna vers ses hommes puis vers la flotte principale d'Umbar. Il y avait cinquante grands vaisseaux et plein d'autres navires plus petits. Les haradrim avaient appris la venue d'une armée de morts et certains petits navires brûlaient mais les autres guerriers fixaient la compagnie grise avec dédain. Les hommes riaient de voir cette femme à l'apparence si jeune et fragile qui menaient une armée. Mais quand ils virent les morts arriver, leur regard illuminé d'une lueur sauvage. Les haradrim perdirent espoir. Aragiliath leva Anduril vers le ciel:  
  
- Venez à présent! je vous appelle au nom de la Pierre Noire! Je vous appelle au nom de mes ancêtres!  
  
Sa voix porta très loin ses mots. Ils résonnèrent comme un défi à cette étrange obscurité qui grandissait. Alors une rumeur grandit, des voix se levèrent des profondeurs du temps et des pâles épées se levèrent. Des anciennes batailles se relevaient les parjures pour accomplir leur devoir.  
  
Leur seule arme qui avait résisté aux morsures du temps était la peur qui s'émanait d'eux. Les haradrim fou de terreur se jetèrent dans l'eau mais leurs prisonniers ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. Alors quand les morts eurent achevé leur besogne. Aragiliath envoya des dúnedain sur chaque navire qui réconfortèrent les prisonniers qui étaient bel et bien des hommes du Gondor ou des terres libres.  
  
La flotte fut rapidement entre ses mains. Elle choisit le plus grand des navires pour elle-même et y fit sonner un grand rassemblement avec les trompettes e l'ennemi. Puis elle se tourna vers les rives où se tenaient les morts. Ils étaient silencieux, humbles face à elle. Seule une lueur inquiétante brûlait leur regard. Alors elle releva Anduril comme pour rappeler qui elle était:  
  
- Entendez les paroles de l'héritière d'Isildur! Votre serment est accompli. Retournez d'oú vous venez et ne troublez plus jamais les vallées!  
  
A ces mots, le roi des morts s'avança et posa sa lance par terre. Puis il s'inclina profondément. Il se détourna et l'armée grise à ses pas disparut des berges.   
  
Aragiliath leva encore plus haut Anduril et cria:  
  
- Allez en paix!  
  
L'Ombre avait été battu par l'ombre... Aragiliath remit Anduril dans son fourreau, elle brillait trop dans l'obscurité. Legolas se tourna vers son amie et pendant un instant il vit dans son regard redoutable quelle terrible Dame elle aurait pu devenir sous l'emprise de l'Unique. Sa volonté aurait pu asservir l'anneau... Ce n'était pas pour rien que Mordor l'avait tant crainte. La rôdeuse se tourna vers Elladan et lui murmura quelque chose. Son regard était redevenu plein de lumière et de grâce et Legolas soupira... Mais Sauron n'avait pas pu comprendre que c'était une des enfants de Lúthien et que jamais cette femme issue d'une telle Beauté aurait pu se tourner vers l'Est.  
  
La brume qui avait accompagné la compagnie grise se dissipa, les ténèbres de Mordor restaient encore présente mais enfin les dúnedain et leurs compagnons pouvaient se reposer. Car les hommes étaient venus du Lebennin, Ethir et Angborn de Lamedon chevauchaient avec leurs cavaliers à la tête de cette troupe. La rumeur avait couru dans la région, l'héritière était venue... Tous se pressaient pour venir la voir et sentaient une lueur d'espoir naître. Ils voulaient reprendre la bataille aux côtés de cet espoir.  
  
La compagnie grise put se reposer alors que les autres organisaient pour remonter le fleuve. Mais Aragiliath ne tenait pas en place, elle continuait à fixer l'horizon et encourager les hommes qui ramaient... C'était des hommes libres qui ramaient pour rejoindre Minas Tirith. Si Elladan n'était pas intervenu la rôdeuse aurait elle-même prit sa place avec les rameurs. Alors qu'elle guettait les ombres vers le nord il s'arrêta à ses côtés:  
  
- Estel, tu ne sers à rien dans cet état... Vas te reposer!  
  
Elle se retourna et d'une voix glaciale répondit:  
  
- Il ne reste pas de temps... Minas Tirith brûle!  
  
Puis elle soupira et sa voix se fit moins rude:  
  
- Cela fait six jours que nous avons quitté Dunharrow. Il faut compter quarante-deux lieux de Pelargir à Harlond. Pourtant il nous faut arriver là bas demain, sinon tout cela sera un échec!  
  
Elladan ne dit rien, il avait l'air lui-même fatigué... Un semi-elfe fatigué, cela était bien rare. Jamais de toutes leurs quêtes communes, la rôdeuse l'avait vu ainsi. Il semblait abattu, comme vidé de toute lumière. Alors laissant leur destin entre les mains des Valar et d'Eru, elle se tourna vers lui. Très doucement, comme une brise elle murmura:  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il, _Meleth nîn_?  
  
L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il scrutait le Sud qui disparaissait derrière eux. Puis d'une voix las il répondit:  
  
- Le grand fleuve, Anduin qui mène à l'Océan et l'océan vers l'horizon doré... Nous l'avons entendu cet appel... La mer nous appelle, Valinor nous appelle. Legolas aussi l'a entendu, Elrohir de même...  
  
- Elladan...  
  
Sa voix était tendre, mais elle gardait sa posture de guerrière. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. L'elfe ne lui tenait pas en vigueur. Il savait qu'ici elle était seulement l'héritière des rois. Et lui était un des derniers-nés des Eldars...  
  
- Mais tu vois moi aussi j'ai livré une bataille. Alors que toi tu te battais pour devenir celle que tu devais être. Moi je me battais pour accepter l'amertume de mon choix. Non... ne dis rien, laisse moi terminer. J'ai fais mon choix et maintenant je réalise le sacrifice que c'était. Pourtant je sais que je préfère me lier à la Dame du Gondor que me tourner vers l'ouest.  
  
Alors pour la première fois elle ne contesta pas son choix. Dans la profondeur de cette nuit elle avait réalisé qu'elle était mais aussi surtout elle avait réalisé sur qui elle comptait le plus...   
  
Puis elle ne parla à personne. Son visage tiré était tourné vers le Nord. Ce ne fut qu'aux premières lueurs sombre de l'aube qu'elle sourit enfin. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur, plutôt un sourire de conquérante qui se rendait compte qu'elle tenait le Destin entre ses mains. Car elle venait de voir apparaître une lueur rougeâtre à l'horizon. Après un instant de satisfaction elle se tourna vers Halbarad pour déclarer:  
  
- Il faut déployer la bannière... Nous allons bientôt arriver.  
  
Ils avaient depuis minuits utiliser le vent favorable avec les voiles pour faciliter cette remontée. A présent ils étaient très proches de la bataille...  
  
Aragiliath croisa Legolas alors qu'elle préparait ses armes. Anduril à la main elle lui demanda:  
  
- Qu'en pense-tu Legolas?  
  
L'elfe, malgré la gravité de la situation, sourit:  
  
- De toi avec une épée? aussi maladroite que toujours... De ton exploit? Tu es certes fille des rois...  
  
Aragiliath secoua la tête:  
  
- Non je pensais juste que ça sera un grand jour et une grande heure qui suivra ce débarquement...  
  
L'elfe hocha la tête:  
  
- Et même si personne ne restera pour chanter la gloire du Gondor, cette heure restera pleine de valeur et de bravoure... Quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence:  
  
- Quoi qu'il arrive! 


	19. Le choix

  
  
L'aube s'était levée et les navires arrivaient au port de Harlond. La bannière d'Arwen étincelait dans la lumière naissante. Elle flottait dans le vent et les rohirrim virent l'emblème du Gondor scintiller. Il y avait l'arbre, entouré de sept étoiles et la haute couronne d'Elendil. C'était un symbole presque oublié mais ceux qui savait virent arriver l'Espoir. Les étoiles flamboyaient dans les pâles rayons de soleil et la couronne scintillait car elle avait été oeuvrée de mithril et d'or.  
  
Eomer qui était à la tête des rohirrim à présent, oublia la tristesse de sa perte. Il sourit en voyant l'espoir dans la bataille et l'espoir dans son cur.  
  
Les armées de Mordor étaient figées par l'étonnement. Car de leurs navires se déversaient des hommes de l'Ouest. Ils sentirent le vent du destin se tourner, et une grande peur étreignit leurs curs.   
  
Profitant de ce moment d'inattention les chevaliers de Dol Amroth poussèrent des orcs trolls et viarags qui craignaient le soleil vers l'Est. Eomer lui se dirigea avec ses hommes vers le sud, ainsi les ennemis étaient pris entre les rohirrim et les hommes qui sortaient des navires.  
  
Aragiliath hésita un demi-instant, puis elle posa pied à terre. Sur son front brillait l'étoile d'Elendil et Anduril dans ses mains d'un même feu faisait reculer les ennemis. Elle porta son premier coup d'épée et à sa suite débarquèrent ses compagnons.  
  
Legolas jouait habilement de ses dagues et de son arc, tandis qu'à ses côtés avec tout autant de courage Gimli farouchement donnait des coups de sa hache. Halbarad portait l'étendard des rois. Puis arrivèrent d'un même pas Elladan et Elrohir, à leur front brillait une étoile et leurs yeux étaient embrasés d'une lueur féroce et sans pitié. Sans penser une seconde, d'un même geste, il se lancèrent dans la mêlée.  
  
Les dúnedain que tout le monde avait oubliés ou détestés dans leur habit de rôdeur, menaient les hommes du Lebennin, du Lamedon et des fiefs du sud. Ils sortaient enfin de l'ombre, laissant tomber leur apparence de nomades ils faisaient ressortir leur noblesse naturelle.  
  
Bloquées entre les deux armées, les forces de Mordor ne pouvaient plus s'échapper. Alors la peur prit la possession de leurs curs, certains tentèrent de fuir lâchement, d'autre se laissèrent tuer.   
  
Mais les suderons restaient fermes, c'étaient des hommes féroces et courageux. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à s'unir pour se battre. Les épées s'entrechoquaient et les hommes tombaient, mais Aragiliath avait l'impression que leur nombre ne baissait pas. Elle ne disait pas un mot tellement son esprit était prit par la tache. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur qui vrillait son épaule blessée, ni ses mains écorchées par les coups. Elle ne voyait que l'ennemi, elle ne voyait que Minas Tirith au loin et surtout elle ne voyait que l'espoir. Parfois lors d'un répit elle se tournait pour voir où étaient ses compagnons. Elle put apercevoir Legolas avec sa chevelure dorée par le soleil qui virevoltait entre plusieurs ennemis. Elladan et Elrohir laissaient la rage accumulée par les années se libérer sur les alliés de Mordor.   
  
Aragiliath remarqua un suderon qui abaissait son épée sur un homme blond qui avait le dos tourné. Elle bondit sur lui et lui coupa la gorge. Le rescapé se retourna et elle reconnut Eomer. Il inclina la tête mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de murmurer un mot car un haradrim s'élança sur eux.  
  
Ce ne fut que quand le soleil se coucha que les derniers ennemis furent écrasé.   
Alors Aragiliath s'arrêta enfin. Elle jeta un regard sur le massacre autour d'elle... Il y avait tellement d'hommes qui étaient tombés... Elle avait toujours été une femme de paix mais c'est la nécessité qui l'avait poussé sur les chemins de batailles. Silencieusement la fille des rois se promit de toujours éviter un tel carnage à moins qu'il n'y ait aucune autre issue. Alors que comme ses frères elle se penchait sur les hommes blessés, elle croisa Eomer. Il avait l'air vidé de toute vitalité. Pendant la bataille il avait porté le masque d'un guerrier mais à présent il redevenait le mortel qui avait perdu des êtres chers. La rôdeuse ferma les yeux d'un homme qui venait de mourir puis se leva pour faire face à Eomer:  
  
- Frère d'arme... Je vous avais dis que nous allions nous retrouver ensemble contre les armes du Mordor.  
  
Il hocha péniblement la tête:  
  
- Oui vous l'aviez dit mais l'espoir est souvent trompeur. Et j'ignorais que vous étiez une voyante. Votre aide est arrivée à temps même si nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes.  
  
Il évitait de croiser son regard et elle sentait qu'une profonde colère vivait en lui. Alors elle décida de lui demander des nouvelles:  
  
- Qui est tombé de votre côté?  
  
A ces mots, Eomer osa enfin croiser son regard. Il y avait dans ses yeux de la haine et de la rage, ses mots étaient hachés quand il déclara:  
  
- Mon oncle... et ma sur.  
  
La rôdeuse se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la dame blanche du Rohan. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé tellement déterminée, mais elle s'était trompée...   
  
- Eowyn? Oh... c'est bien une terrible nouvelle! Je partage votre peine Eomer.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule, le rohirrim recula et d'une froide voix répliqua:  
  
- C'est de votre faute! Sans votre venue elle n'aurait jamais réagis comme ça! Voir une femme se battre ainsi lui a fait croire que c'était aussi sa place.   
  
Aragiliath secoua la tête:  
  
- Vous ignorez quels mensonges lui avait murmuré Gríma, vous ignorez quels rêves vivaient dans le cur de votre sur. Avec ou sans ma venue elle aurait réagi ainsi. J'aurais peut-être du accepter ses supplications et l'emmener à ma suite, cela aurait eu des conséquences moins fâcheuses...   
  
Elle savait qu'elle mentait... Une guerrière peu expérimentée comme Eowyn n'aurait jamais pu réussir un tel périple. Mais les mots d'Eomer faisait grandir de la culpabilité dans son cur. Le rohirrim semblait avoir perdu toute compassion, seule la mort de sa sur était une réalité. Mais il ignorait qu'elle n'était pas morte, simplement blessée... Et qu'il était en train d'accuser la seule personne capable de la sauver.  
  
- Vous insinuez que vous connaissez mieux ma sur que moi? Ma pauvre sur qui a été guidée par votre présence dans le champ de bataille...  
  
La douleur avait prit l'emprise sur le maréchal. Il oublia presque que c'était cette femme qui avait rendu la victoire possible. Il ne voyait en elle qu'une femme qui avait incité sa sur à risquer sa vie et l'avait poussé vers la mort.  
  
Avant qu'Aragiliath puisse lui répondre, il lui tourna le dos. Legolas qui avait suivi l'altercation de loin voulu rejoindre son amie de toujours, mais la rôdeuse rapidement prit la direction opposée, alors l'elfe respecta son désir de solitude.  
  
C'est en silence qu'Imrahil de Dol Amroth, Eomer du Rohan et Aragiliath des dúnedain se dirigèrent vers les portes de la cité. Ils étaient restés auprès de leurs hommes blessés et mourants qui ne pouvait pas être bougés du champ de bataille. Puis las et silencieux, d'un accord muet ils prirent la route. Derrières eux avançaient les survivants de cette terrible victoire. Après un bon moment de silence, Aragiliath le brisa en murmurant d'un air rêveur:  
  
- Le soleil se couche sur cette victoire et ce massacre. C'est le symbole de la fin de beaucoup de choses et d'un changement du destin de notre terre. Mais je crains que cela trop tôt pour que je me présente à Minas Tirith. Mes hommes peuvent aller se reposer dans le confort de la cité. Mais je préférerais rester à l'extérieur.  
  
Le prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth répliqua:  
  
- Mais vous avez déjà levé la bannière des rois et levé l'épée de la maison d'Elendil. Avez vous peur de vous mettre en avant ma Dame?  
  
A la surprise générale, après une telle bataille Aragiliath rit, puis après un moment répondit:  
  
- Non, mais j'estime que le temps n'est pas encore mûr. Et je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre mon propre peuple... Je préfère me mesurer aux hommes de l'Ennemi.  
  
Imrahil hocha la tête et répondit:  
  
- Vos paroles sont sages. Vous avez en fin de compte totalement raison... Etant un proche du seigneur Denethor, je peux vous affirmer qu'il serait mieux d'attendre. Mais après une telle bataille, je n'aimerais pas que vous restiez à la porte comme une mendiante.  
  
La rôdeuse sourit:  
  
- Pas comme une mendiante: comme une capitaine des rôdeurs qui sont peu habitués aux villes et aux maisons de pierre.  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Halbarad:  
  
- Cousin, pliez cette bannière...   
  
Puis saluant les deux seigneurs elle entreprit de faire dresser un campement. Malgré la proposition les rôdeurs préféraient rester avec leur capitaine. Alors que les autres s'efforçait de monter une tente, la rôdeuse rejoignit Elladan. Il était en train de s'occuper de la blessure d'un dúnedain. Quand il eut finit, en silence les deux fiancés s'éloignèrent des autres. Estel ôta l'étoile de son front et la lui tendit. Sans un mot ils s'enlacèrent. Puis Aragiliath entreprit de se changer et s'enveloppa dans une mante.  
  
- Je vais aller voir Gandalf et m'occuper des blessés dans la maison des guérisons.  
  
Les deux fils d'Elrond qui avait hérité des dons de leur père l'accompagnèrent. En silence les trois guérisseurs entrèrent dans la cité et rejoignirent Gandalf. Celui ci sourit avec bon cur en voyant la femme puis se rembrunit en lui faisant part de sombres nouvelles. Mais quand elle apprit qu'Eowyn était blessée mais pas encore morte, elle sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle pouvait encore sauver la pauvre enfant... les mots et la haine dans les yeux d'Eomer la hantait encore.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Imrahil et Eomer. Ils recherchaient l'intendant et Eowyn. En apprenant l'état des blessés Imrahil leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:  
  
- Ne devrait-on pas envoyer chercher Aragiliath des dúnedain?  
  
La rôdeuse qui s'était tenue à l'écart durant l'entretien s'avança et enleva sa capuche:  
  
- Elle est déjà là!  
  
Ils remarquèrent qu'elle portait sous sa mante noire sa cape de la Lorien et la pierre verte que lui avait offerte Galadriel. Elle avait ôté les vêtements qui avaient l'arbre du Gondor.  
  
- Je suis venue seulement pour prêter main forte à Gandalf. Ainsi pour le moment je ne suis que la capitaine des dúnedain d'Arnor; et le Seigneur de Dol Amroth gouvernera la Cité jusqu'à ce que Faramir se réveille. Je pense aussi que pour tous nos rapports avec l'Ennemi c'est Gandalf qui doit être à notre tête.  
  
Les autres hochèrent la tête. Eomer allait dire quelque chose, la rôdeuse voyait de la honte dans ses yeux, mais Gandalf interrompit ce bref moment de silence:  
  
- Ne restons pas à la porte. Le temps presse et nous risquons de perdre le maigre espoir qu'il nous reste.  
  
Puis il murmura comme pour lui-même:  
  
- _Les mains de la reine sont celles d'une guérisseuse, et c'est ainsi que sera connu le roi légitime.  
  
_ Aragiliath entra la première, Elladan et Elrohir étaient déjà au chevet de Merry. Tandis que la dúnadan allait au chevet de Faramir. Elle croisa sur son chemin Pippin qui sourit d'une manière très charmante:  
  
- Grands-Pas! C'est merveilleux! J'avais deviné que c'était vous dans les navires noirs. Comment avez-vous fait???  
  
Aragiliath éclata de rire et lui serra la main:  
  
- Je suis bien heureuse de vous revoir cher Pippin. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour les récits de voyageurs!  
  
Imrahil qui était aux talons de la rôdeuse se tourna vers Eomer et dit:  
  
- Est bien la manière dont on parle à une reine? mais peut être portera-t-elle la couronne sous un autre nom?  
  
Aragiliath l'entendit et se retourna:  
  
- Je suis en vérité Elessar, la pierre elfique et Envinyatar, la regénératrice.  
  
Elle posa une main sur la pierre verte et continua:  
  
- Mais Grands Pas sera le nom de ma maison, si jamais elle est établie. En haute langue cela ne sonne pas si mal: Telcontar.  
  
A ces mots elle se glissa dans la pièce où reposait Faramir, puis celle d'Eowyn et finalement Merry. Elle s'assit péniblement et prit son visage entre ses mains:  
  
- Il me faut déployer dans ce cas tout le pouvoir et l'habileté qui m'ont été donnés. Ah si seulement Elrond était là, c'est l'aîné de notre race et celui qui a le plus de pouvoir.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur les jumeaux qui avaient quitté le chevet de Merry. Elrohir se pencha vers elle en voyant la tristesse et la lassitude sur son visage:  
  
- Estel, ne devrais-tu pas te reposer un peu avant?  
  
Elle se releva et se mit à arpenter la pièce:  
  
- Non tu as bien vu que pour Faramir, Merry et Eowyn le temps presse. L'état de Faramir m'inquiète le plus...  
  
Prise d'inspiration, elle sortit chercher une femme de sagesse qu'elle avait croisée auparavant. C'était la plus âgée des guérisseuses. Ses yeux gris et sa chevelure claire faisaient d'elle une vrai gondorienne.   
  
- Dame Ioreth? Il y a bien dans cette maison une bonne réserve des herbes de guérisons?  
  
La dame hocha gravement la tête et Aragiliath continua:  
  
- Avez-vous de l'Athelas?  
  
Elle secoua la tête et plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Aragiliath avait envie de la secouer tellement elle était chargée de l'énergie du désespoir, mais la rôdeuse garda contrôle d'elle-même. Après ce qu'il lui semblait comme une éternité, la dame murmura:  
  
- Feuille de roi?  
  
Puis elle sourit et parut moins tiré par l'âge:  
  
-_ Lorsqu'arrive le souffle noir,  
que croit l'ombre de la mort  
et que toute la lumière passe  
_ _Viens athelas! Viens athelas!  
Vie pour le mourrant  
dans la main du roi contenue.  
  
_ Mais vous n'êtes pas un roi... C'est bien étrange, j'ai rêvé bien des fois que je le disais cela à un authentique fils de rois...  
  
C'est à ce moment que Gandalf, qui avait suivi Aragiliath, intervint:  
  
- Alors ma Dame au lieu de rêver, hâtez vous et allez voir s'il en reste dans votre réserve.  
  
Ioreth hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais alors qu'Aragiliath donnait l'ordre aux autres femmes de faire chauffer de l'eau, Ioreth se retourna:  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas fils des rois, mais fille des rois...  
  
Avec ces mots elle se glissa hors de la pièce. Malgré la gravité de la situation Aragiliath se mordit la lèvre: l'heure de se dévoiler arrivait...  
  
Puis secouant la tête elle rejoignit le chevet de Faramir. Elle prit la main droite de Faramir dans la sienne et posa sa main gauche sur le front du malade. Elle l'observa avec intensité: il était couvert de sueur mais il ne fit aucun mouvement quand les mains fraîches de la rôdeuse se posèrent sur lui. Il semblait à peine respirer.  
  
Imrahil s'avança :  
  
- Nous n'avons pas gardé la flèche car nous avions trop à faire. Mais je pense qu'elle venait des Ombres qui rôdaient dans le ciel. Car sinon une telle fièvre et cette maladie seraient inexplicable.   
  
Aragiliath reporta son regard sur le malade et soupira:  
  
- Sa blessure n'est pas profonde... Je pense que c'est du à la tristesse vis à vis de son père, de cette blessure et surtout à cause du souffle noir.  
  
A ce moment là Ioreth entra et fit une plongeante révérence à Aragiliath en murmurant:  
  
- Le maître des herbes est allé chercher cette plante ma Dame. Il dit qu'il devrait en trouver chez les vieilles gens qui l'utilisent pour calmer leurs maux de tête.  
  
Aragiliath hocha la tête puis s'agenouilla au chevet de Faramir. Elle posa sa main droite sur le front du gondorien. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger au plus profond de son essence. Quand elle prit conscience de sa force intérieure elle poussa son esprit à rejoindre Faramir. D'une voix douce elle murmura son nom et laissa son esprit avancer encore plus dans l'obscurité. Une telle expérience était effrayante mais la rôdeuse s'était longuement entraînée aux côtés de son père adoptif. Elle plongea encore plus profondément dans l'obscurité où errait Faramir et l'appela encore. Il semblait aux gens autour d'elle, qu'elle livrait un terrible combat intérieur. Son visage était gris et tiré. Sa voix s'éloignait de plus en plus, comme si elle avait complètement quitté son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'errer dans une sombre vallée et de tenter de rejoindre une lumière qui brillait au loin. Mais finalement elle l'atteignit et en murmurant encore une fois le nom de Faramir elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'Elladan et Elrohir avaient aussi rejoint l assistance. Et qu'un garçon nommé Bergil apportait six feuilles d'athelas conservé dans  
un linge:  
  
- Ma Dame, voici des feuilles d'Athelas. Elles sont vieilles mais j'espère qu'elles pourront servir... Ô j'espère du fond de mon cur!  
  
Il fondit en larme en regardant Faramir. Mais Aragiliath sourit en se levant péniblement:  
  
- Cela servira. N'ayez crainte, le pire est passé. Restez et reprenez espoir.  
  
Elle prit deux feuilles qu'elle déposa au creux de sa main. Elle souffla dessus puis les écrasa. A ce moment là une fraîche brise se glissa dans la pièce. Aragiliath laissa tomber les feuilles dans un récipient d'eau bouillante qu'on lui avait apporté. A ce moment là toute tension, toute obscurité et désespoir s'envolèrent de la pièce. C'était comme si un nouveau jour se levait sur un pays lavé par la pluie. Même la rôdeuse sourit avec contentement puis posa le récipient à la table de chevet à côté de Faramir.  
  
Faramir leva lentement ses paupières puis son regard se fixa sur la femme qui était penché sur lui. Son regard était plein d'amour fraternel et de reconnaissance:  
  
- Vous m'avez appelé ma Dame? Je viens. Qu'ordonne la reine?  
  
Aragiliath sourit:  
  
- Ne marchez plus dans la vallée des ombres mais réveillez-vous! Vous êtes fatigué, alors reposez-vous pour un moment et restaurez-vous! Soyez prêt pour mon retour!  
  
C'est avec respect que Faramir la regardait. C'est par ce regard plein de sagesse qu'elle se voyait vraiment reine. Après tout le scepticisme des hommes qu'elle avait croisé, il était le premier mortel à croire en elle:  
  
- Oui ma Dame. Car qui resterait couché dans l'inaction quand la reine est revenue.  
  
Elle inclina la tête et murmura:  
  
- Adieu alors pour l'instant Faramir fils de Denethor. D'autres malades ont besoin de moi...  
  
Mais alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la chambre d'Eowyn, à son passage elle vit Ioreth et ses semblables faire une révérence. La dame de sagesse murmura à ses compagnes:  
  
- La reine? Tu as vu? C'est bien les mains d'une guérisseuse...  
  
La rumeur sortit de la maison de la guérison et telle une flamme naissante fit très vite des ravages dans Minas Tirith: La reine était revenue... Beaucoup de gens doutaient de voir une femme au pouvoir, d'autres avaient chanté le présage de sa venue dans divers poèmes et chansons.  
  
Mais Aragiliath ne se sentait nullement concernée par ces rumeurs, elle alla rejoindre le chevet d'Eowyn. Ses frères étaient partis s'occuper des autres blessés, laissant Eowyn et Merry à sa charge.  
  
Eomer avait déjà rejoint le chevet de sa sur et le redoutable homme semblait comme brisé en observant sa sur entre la vie et la mort. Bien sûr il était heureux de savoir qu'elle n'était pas déjà morte, mais il voyait la mort qui s'approchait d'elle et il s'en voulait. Aragiliath s'assis sur l'autre côté du chevet de la malade et observa Eowyn. Elle semblait très pâle et encore plus délicate, comme une fleur qui tentait de survivre dans un hiver glacé. Son bras avait été soigné par Elrohir auparavant et il se rétablira en temps voulu... Mais un autre mal vivait en la dame du Rohan... Aragiliath se sentait submergée de peine pour toutes ces femmes qui comme elle étaient déchirées entre le devoir et le désir. D'une voix mélancolique elle s'adressa à Eomer:  
  
- Hélas! Elle s'est mesurée à un ennemi trop grand pour elle... Pourtant elle est très courageuse et valeureuse. Elle était malade depuis longtemps Eomer... n'est ce pas?  
  
Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas comme auparavant et hocha la tête lentement. Il devait s'avouer que malgré son grand amour pour sa sur, il n'avait pas prit le temps de penser à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point était accablant le rôle qu'elle avait dû jouer alors que Theoden dépérissait. Lentement cette vérité prit racine dans son esprit et Eomer hocha la tête:  
  
- Vous avez raison... Mais je ne pense pas que cela ait pu la toucher à ce point... C'est plutôt votre venue et dans votre présence elle a cru que pour une femme aussi la chose la plus honorable à faire en temps de guerre était d'aller se battre.  
  
Aragiliath plongea son regard dans celui d'Eomer. Il ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, ce n'était qu'un simple mortel, un jeune morte...  
  
- D'une manière vous avez raison mais d'une autre... J'ai vu son regard alors qu'elle voulait partir se battre à mes côtés, je ne pense pas que cela soit une soudaine impulsion... Ce désir de trouver la gloire dans la victoire avait grandi dans son cur alors que Gríma gagnait de l'importance dans votre maison... Je peux la ramener de la vallée des ombres, mais je ne sais pas à quoi... Certainement elle se réveillera pour voir que ses espoirs de gloire étaient vides. Car ce n'est pas dans cela qu'elle pourra trouver joie et bonheur... Ce n'est pas son destin.  
  
Elle se pencha sur la malade et comme avec Faramir posa sa main sur son front et l'appela:  
  
- Eowyn, fille d'Eomund, éveillez-vous car votre ennemi est mort!  
  
Très doucement elle commença à respirer plus profondément. Aragiliath écrasa des feuilles d'athelas et les mis dans un bol d'eau bouillante. Une nouvelle fois une brise printanière semblait transpercer les lourds rideaux... Ses mots enveloppaient Eowyn d'une douce lumière dorée et la couleur revenait à son visage de marbre:  
  
- Dame du Rohan, réveillez-vous! L'Ombre est partie et toute obscurité a été écrasée...  
  
Aragiliath prit la main d'Eomer et pendant un instant la garda dans la sienne. Puis elle la posa sur le front d'Eowyn:  
  
- Appelez-la Eomer...  
  
Elle quitta silencieusement la pièce alors qu'Eowyn se réveillait pour voir son frère qui souriait de joie. Aragiliath se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la pièce où reposait Meriadoc en se demandant si elle avait vraiment eut un rôle à jouer dans le désespoir d'Eowyn. Il lui semblait que cette jeune femme avait trop longtemps vécu comme seule femme parmi des hommes qui ne vivaient que pour leur terre. Elle avait trop longtemps écouté les mensonges de Gríma, croyant que le seul honneur qu'elle pouvait trouver était dans une mort glorieuse...  
  
Mais la dúnadan pressentait que le vent allait changer. Si la victoire est complète, il arrivera quelque chose à Eowyn qui lui montrera la voie du bonheur.   
  
Puis, projetant son esprit vers son nouveau malade, elle entra dans la chambre de Merry. Les autres étaient restés au chevet d'Eowyn, sauf Pippin qui veillait sur son ami de toujours. Il semblait être sur le point de pleurer en voyant le visage tiré et vieilli de son ami. Mais la présence de la rôdeuse lui redonna espoir et il se redressa, laissant la femme refaire le même miracle qu'elle avait accomplit au chevet de ses malades.  
  
Peut être parce que c'était un hobbit, peut être parce qu'il avait moins de douleur et d'ombre dans son cur, Merry ouvrit très vite un oeil. Il jeta un regard sur Gandalf qui se tenait à présent à la porte, sur Aragiliath qui lui souriait et Pippin qui éclatait de joie. Puis il demanda à son ami:  
  
- Il est quelle heure? J'ai faim!  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.   
  
Puis Aragiliath s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle était vraiment épuisée, elle espérait pouvoir manger quelque chose et dormir quelques heures avant d'organiser un conseil. Mais alors qu'elle marchait entre ses deux frères, elle pouvait voir des gens qui se pressaient pour la voir. C'était le peuple de Minas Tirith. Pour une raison étrange, la rôdeuse porta sa pensée sur le fils du Gondor qui n'était jamais revenu vers son peuple.  
  
Ils sortirent même de la ville pour l'escorter jusqu'au camp. Les rôdeurs regardaient d'un air étrange tous ces gens qui les observaient. Après tout, ces nobles hommes avaient toujours vécu dans l'ombre et les regards qu'ils avaient connus étaient seulement pleins de hargne et de dégoût. Alors qu'ils mangeaient un sommaire repas en silence, encore plus de personne venaient les entourer. Aragiliath pouvait sentir tous ces lourds regards sur elle, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler la purée d'avoine qu'elle mangeait. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau elle se tourna vers Halbarad:  
  
- Que viennent-ils voir?  
  
Le rôdeur sourit pour la première fois durant cette aventure:  
  
- Ils sont venus voir la reine.  
  
Aragiliath dévisagea son cousin d'un air rêveur. Mais avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre une vieille dame l'interpella:  
  
- ma Dame, mes fils sont tous morts. Mon cadet est entre la vie et la mort. Et vous êtes la reine... Vous seule pouvez le sauver.  
  
Aragiliath posa son verre et se tourna vers la femme. Un instant elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ressenti la douleur de la vieille femme. Elle avait tout perdu dans cette guerre et maintenant son dernier fils, sa dernière raison d'être, flanchissait. La rôdeuse se leva et sans qu'elle eut à dire quoi ce soit ses frères la suivirent.  
  
De maison en maison ils s'occupèrent des blessés et des malades.  
  
Dès que son fils ouvrit les yeux, la vieille dame sortit dans la rue. Ne trouvant pas Aragiliath pour la remercier, elle se tourna vers les passants:  
  
- C'est vrai ! La reine est revenue! La pierre elfique de notre peuple!  
  
La rumeur courut dans toute la ville. Le nom qu'Aragiliath avait reçu à sa naissance avait été choisit par son propre peuple. Comme si toutes ses prédictions devenaient réalité.  
  
Longtemps elle se battit contre la mort et l'Ombre. Mais quand ses yeux ne pouvait plus voir clair et que ses forces s'envolaient. Elle s'enveloppa de sa mante grise et sortit de la ville pour se reposer quelques heures. Même si autour d'elle le monde se réveillait avec l'Aube.  
  
Quand le peuple se réveilla, il ne put voir que la bannière de Dol Amroth. Tout le monde se demandait si la venue de la reine avait été seulement un rêve.  
  
Les fils d'Elrond avait aussi disparu peu après leur sur pour s'échapper quelques instants dans la quiétude de la nature qui s'éveille...  
  
Ils marchaient en silence car jumeaux qu'ils étaient, la parole était inutile. Pourtant Elladan éleva la voix quand même:  
  
- La bataille pour la terre du milieu va bientôt être terminée.  
  
Elrohir ne lui répondit pas mais Elladan sentit comme une paroi qui le séparait de son frère. Il n'arrivait plus à sentir ce que ressentait son frère. Ils avaient toujours été comme une seule entité, longtemps ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler comme une même personne. Mais une cession avait eut lieu et Elladan se sentait meurtrit comme si une deuxième fois il voyait sa mère souffrir.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Elrohir s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère:  
  
- Tu me demandes pourquoi? Tu m'avais bien dit, il y a quelques jours, qu'arriverait bientôt un moment où nous serions séparés à tout jamais. Alors autant mieux nous séparer déjà...  
  
Longuement il restèrent les yeux dans les yeux. On aurait dit des statues d'une ressemblance parfaite. Mais un jour ils ne se ressembleront plus... Elrohir sera encore jeune et d'une beauté troublante mais Elladan prendra de l'âge et mourra un jour. Les séparant pour des éternités... Elladan murmura d'une voix trop basse pour que l'on puisse entendre la tristesse dans son ton:  
  
- C'est toi qui m'as encouragé à prendre cette voie, mon frère.   
  
Mais ils restaient encore plus que frère, Elrohir pouvait discerner ce que son frère ressentait dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire... Ils avaient longuement discuté à ce sujet avant de rejoindre Aragiliath dans le Rohan. Elladan refusait de penser au futur, au moment où sentira l'amertume de son choix. Mais à présent il se rendait compte de ce que serait la vie sans son frère. Ça sera comme vivre à moitié. Mais vivre sans Estel, était ce possible? Voir chaque siècle s'écouler et se souvenir de son sourire enivrant, de son regard fragile mais puissant et de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé... Pourrait-il endurer cela? Supporterait-il de vivre jour après jour en sachant qu'elle est morte et commencer à en vouloir à sa moitié d'âme de les avoir séparés ? Mais vivre sans Elrohir n'était pas même imaginable. Ils dépériraient chacun de leur côté, Elladan peut-être moins mais ils perdraient leur cur et leur âme.  
  
Elrohir hocha la tête après un long moment où tout les deux méditèrent sur la situation :  
  
- Je sais, Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir, de _lui_ en vouloir...   
  
Aucun des deux ne pouvait mettre en mot leur attachement. Car il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire le profond amour qui relit deux frères jumeaux qui ont vécu tellement d'aventures et de drames ensemble. Cette fois Elladan ne pouvait pas fuir cette pensée: il devait choisir entre une mortelle qu'il avait connu que pendant 87 ans et un frère qu'il avait connu depuis le début de sa longue vie.  
  
On ne pouvait pas dire que dans ce choix l'amour devrait primer car l'amour qu'il avait pour Aragiliath était pas plus profond que ce lien invisible qui le rapprochait de son frère. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, les deux frères aimaient imaginer qu'à la place des deux elfes espiègles qu'ils étaient, un sage elfe aurait dû être né. Ils l'avaient nommé Elrodan. Ensemble ils formaient Elrodan, séparés ils n'étaient qu'un zombie appelé Elrohir ou Elladan.   
  
Quand ils étaient très jeunes, ils avaient été séparés. Certes pour une courte durée mais qui paru tellement longue pour les frères inséparables. Pendant une année ils vécurent séparé, c'était Elrond qui l'avait décidé. Ayant lui-même connu la profondeur du désespoir de voir son frère jumeau s'éteindre et laisser à sa place une descendance mortelle, il avait cru pouvoir apprendre aux jumeaux à vivre indépendamment l'un de l'autre.  
Mais dès le premier jour ils avaient perdu la lumière dans le regard. Galadriel avait vu avec désespoir son petit-fils pâlir et errer comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Elrond lui-même malgré sa vision lointaine ne put supporter de voir Elrohir ainsi. Il se dit que peut être après quelques mois ils s'habitueront mais en vain... Ils commençaient à dépérir. Alors finalement cédant aux supplications de Celebrían il ramena Elladan à Imladris. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils furent séparés. Quelquefois ils effectuèrent des missions séparées l'une de l'autre mais ils savaient toujours que dans moins de quelques mois ils se reverraient...  
  
Mais ici il était question d'une séparation éternelle. Même si Elrohir restait ici jusqu'à la mort de son frère, ils seraient séparés.  
  
Comme si le mur qui les avait séparés ces derniers jours était tombé, les deux frères regardèrent la faune de ce petit bois s'éveiller. Ils avaient de nouveau l'air d'être en harmonie, d'être une entité... Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils étaient au pied du mur, très bientôt un choix sera fait et ses conséquences seront inimaginables...  
  
Reprenant sa sérénité et son détachement habituel, Elrohir déclara d'un ton conciliant:  
  
- Elladan, oublie ce que j'ai dit... De toute manière nous avons été destinés à une vie pleine de souffrance et de déchirement. Quoi que tu fasses comme choix, je serai toujours à tes côtés... Ne détruit pas ta chance de bonheur pour moi.   
  
Les yeux gris de l'elfe étaient pleins d'amertume mais aussi d'une sérénité sans fin. Comme si sa profonde réflexion et ces souvenirs du passé lui avaient fait accepter la situation telle qu'elle était.  
  
- Même si nous partons pour Valinor tu sais bien que malgré la joie de voir Nana, nous n'ayons aucun réconfort pour notre peine d'avoir quitté le monde des mortels. Nous sommes presque des mortels. Années après années, nous avons combattu aux côtés des dúnedain. Nous avons pleuré à la mort de chacun de ces capitaines que nous avons connus. Alors qu'Ada se renfermait de plus en plus à Imladris, nous errions avec les Hommes. Avant qu'Estel ne soit née, tu te rappelles de la veillée funéraire que nous avions accordée à Arador?  
  
Elladan hocha la tête: il se rappelait encore de cette terrible et pluvieuse nuit. C'était Arathorn, le fils du capitaine, qui était venu annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Pendant de longues années les deux elfes s'étaient battus à ses côtés, sa mort était arrivée comme un déchirement. C'est à ce moment là que les deux frères s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient devenus trop attaché au monde des hommes. Ils partageaient leur peine et leur douleur. Et puis était arrivée Estel et elle avait bouleversé leur vie. Avec son innocence et son insolente jeunesse elle était devenue leur petite sur, leur réconfort... Pour Elrohir elle était toujours restée une petite fille à protéger, mais pour Elladan elle était vite devenue une femme à aimer. Elle était la sur qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir. Malgré leur attachement pour Arwen, celle ci n'était pas une guerrière. Et elle vivait souvent en Lorien. Elle était bonne et douce mais elle n'avait pas cette malice ou cette sauvagerie que les jumeaux partageaient avec leur jeune sur adoptive. Estel représentait aussi tous les hommes qui étaient venus avant elle et par cela elle symbolisait leur attachement pour les dúnedain...  
  
Pouvaient-ils se détacher complètement des dúnedain? Pouvaient-ils enfin devenir des elfes?  
  
C'était un lourd choix qui pesait sur leurs épaules mais à présent une chose était claire... Quel que soit leur choix, ils le feraient ensemble. 


	20. Le dernier conseil

Le soleil brillait faiblement alors que Aragiliath arpentait de long en large sa tente. L'espace réduit l'énervait. Gandalf, Elladan et Elrohir étaient assis et attendaient calmement. Legolas et Gimli étaient entrés dans la cité pour aller voir Merry et Pippin et accessoirement avertir Imrahil de Dol Amroth et Eomer que leurs compagnons les attendaient pour un dernier conseil.  
  
Il était hors de question d'imaginer que leurs armées, qui avaient bravé cette terrible bataille, pourraient écraser toute la puissance de Sauron. Il fallait trouver un moyen plus subtil, un moyen qui ne demandait pas beaucoup de force, mais beaucoup de perspicacité.  
  
Elladan suivait du regard celle qu'il aimait. Elrohir était impassible et Gandalf soucieux. Il se torturait en se disant qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en envoyant un simple petit hobbit accomplir un devoir si monstrueux. Avec calme il écrasa ses idées angoissantes pour refaire confiance à ses instincts et ses intuitions.  
  
Imrahil entra prestement dans la tente et s'inclina légèrement en direction de la dúnadan, mais celle-ci l'ignora. Eomer ne voulut pas croiser son regard, mais il avait repris des couleurs et c'est avec noblesse qu'il assurait son rôle de futur roi du Rohan et officieusement déjà roi du Rohan.  
  
Gandalf commença par expliquer l'existence et le destin de l'Anneau. Patiemment, il expliqua chacune des raisons qui les avait poussés à envoyer Frodon le détruire. Estel n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle pensait aux deux pauvres hobbits, partis pour une quête de laquelle ils ne reviendraient peut-être plus jamais. Une grande douleur lui serra le coeur: toute sa vie elle s'était promis de se battre pour ces gens simples qui ne méritaient pas de voir ce que Sam et Frodon avaient vécus et étaient en train de vivre.  
  
L'istari s'interrompit pour regarder Aragiliath et continuer à son attention:  
  
-.... Mais Sauron sait que nous ne sommes pas dépourvus d'Hommes forts, capables d'utiliser l'anneau à notre gré. Est-ce que je me trompe Aragiliath en disant que vous vous êtes montrée dans la Pierre d'Orthanc?  
  
Eomer la regardait aussi avec un air fasciné: que voyait il? Une guerrière? Une déesse? Sûrement pas celle que voyait Elladan: Estel tout simplement.  
  
La rôdeuse hocha la tête et affirma:  
  
- Je pensais que le temps était propice pour me montrer et le défier. Mais si j'avais su qu'il en profiterait pour nous attaquer si vite...  
  
Elrohir s'avança, sortant de l'ombre, pour prendre la parole:  
  
- A présent, il attend... Il attend que nous nous battions comme de vulgaires orcs. Car il n'y a qu'un seul maître de l'anneau...  
  
Eomer, peu convaincu par les paroles de Gandalf, secoua sa lourde chevelure:  
  
- En quoi le fait que Sauron croit que nous avons l'anneau, peut-il nous aider??  
  
Aragiliath qui avait gardé ses bras croisés pendant tout le conseil, les décroisa et fit un pas en avant. Mais ce fut Elrohir qui répondit avant elle:  
  
- Car, comme Gandalf l'a dit: notre seul espoir réside dans la destruction de l'Anneau . Et cela est possible si l'attention de l'Ennemi est dirigée hors de son sombre pays.  
  
Eomer hocha la tête. Dans son regard, on pouvait voir la compréhension.  
  
Estel prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole:  
  
- Il faudrait sortir toutes ses armées hors du Mordor, laissant ainsi son pays maudit vide. Pour cela nous emmènerons tous nos hommes aux Portes Noires... Le rendant ainsi aveugle à ce qui se passe dans son pays.  
  
Imrahil secoua légèrement la tête:  
  
- Mais... Cela est un suicide... Nous ne pouvons pas triompher sur l'Ennemi ainsi!  
  
La capitaine des dúnedain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et secoua la tête:  
  
- Ne comprenez-vous donc pas? Nous ne pouvons pas triompher sur lui par des armes ou autre puissance. Nous pouvons seulement agir comme une diversion, pour donner une mince chance à Frodon.  
  
Imrahil murmura, comme pour lui même:  
  
- Nous allons tous mourir...  
  
Gandalf haussa les épaules, mais ce fut Aragiliath qui répondit à sa place:  
  
- Nous allons de toute façon mourir... Nous avons le choix. Mourir ici en sachant qu'aucun nouvel âge ne viendra et que seulement l'obscurité règnera sur notre terre. Ou bien mourir en sachant qu'il y a un mince espoir, un ultime espoir que la victoire soit celle de la lumière et des Hommes... Alors autant mieux, avec courage, faire face à Sauron tout en n'ayant aucun espoir pour nous-même. C'est notre devoir.  
  
Gandalf hocha la tête et c'est avec fierté qu'il voyait quelle capitaine des hommes la petite mortelle était devenue.  
  
Puis, elle baissa les yeux pour continuer d'une voix moins forte:  
  
- Pour ma part, je continuerai comme j'ai commencé. Les conseils de Gandalf ont toujours été les plus précieux, car c'est lui qui, à ma connaissance, a travaillé le plus contre l'Ombre croissante. Sans lui, il y a longtemps que tout aurait été perdu... Mais je refuse de forcer qui que ce soit à faire le même choix que moi.  
  
Elladan ne dit pas un mot, il n'avait pas besoin de rappeler son allégeance, d'ailleurs ce fut Elrohir qui le fit à sa place:  
  
- Toute notre existence nous a mené jusqu'à ce dernier chemin. Et c'est ainsi que nous continuerons. Nous ne rebrousserons pas le chemin.  
  
Puis, il eut un silence. Longuement Eomer observa le visage grave d'Aragiliath avant de prendre la parole:  
  
- J'irai aussi. Car quoi que soit notre destin dans cette aventure, une seule chose est importante pour moi: Aragiliath des dúnedain est venue à notre aide et c'est mon devoir de la suivre en guerre. D'autant plus que c'est elle qui a sauvé ma soeur...  
  
Et dans ses yeux il avait les paroles qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer par pudeur, car c'était un homme de guerre. Il s'excusait des insinuations, de tout ce qu'il avait dit sur le champ de bataille. Aragiliath hocha lentement la tête et d'un triste sourire accepta ses excuses. Puis Imrahil, qui avait pris tout ce temps pour prendre courage et se rappeler son allégeance, apporta son soutien :  
  
- Dame Aragiliath est ma suzeraine, qu'elle le revendique ou non. Bien que je craigne fort que cette diversion soit un espoir très faible, j'irai où elle ira... Tel est mon devoir.  
  
Legolas et Gimli revinrent pour trouver les seigneurs et la dame en train de planifier la défense de la cité en leur absence. Un regard d'Elrohir fit comprendre au prince quelle était la situation. Ainsi l'Elfe et le Nain n'eurent pas à affirmer leur allégeance à haute voix, car les trois chasseurs ne pouvaient pas se séparer ainsi. Ils avaient arpenté les terres du Rohan avec un maigre espoir et beaucoup de courage, et ils feraient de même jusqu'aux Portes Noires.  
  
Il fut décidé que les seigneurs partiraient dans deux jours avec sept mille hommes.  
  
Après le conseil, Eomer et Imrahil repartirent pour la cité. Gandalf aussi, affairé comme d'habitude, s'éclipsa, laissant Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Gimli et Estel seuls.  
  
Gimli, comme à son habitude, se plaignait. Bien sûr sous ses plaintes se cachait son courage et son endurance exemplaire. Il eut un petit rire ironique et il déclara:  
  
- C'est une grande farce! La meilleure farce de tous les âges que la terre du Milieu a connus.... Aucune chance de réussir, grande chance de mourir... Rien de plus parfait, rien de plus pitoyable.  
  
Il recommença à rire.  
  
Elladan fronça les sourcils d'irritation, mais ce fut Elrohir qui prit la parole. Sa voix était glaciale et cinglante:  
  
- Si c'est une farce, et bien elle est trop amère pour nous faire rire.  
  
Aragiliath dégaina anduril et regarda son épée miroiter dans les faibles rayons de soleil:  
  
- Non Gimli, ce n'est pas une farce... Mais notre dernière chance pour sauver Frodon est de s'assurer que sa quête soit menée à bien.  
  
Puis, parlant comme pour elle même, elle lissa son épée:  
  
- Tu ne seras plus remise au fourreau avant que la dernière bataille ne soit livrée...  
  
Fascinée, elle gardait son regard fixé sur cette arme qui prouvait tant sur elle-même. L'épée qui était un symbole de la virilité, prouvait sa royauté à elle. Pendant un instant, elle se perdit dans la perplexité de cette idée. Puis, soupirant, elle se tourna vers ses amis. Gimli semblait bouder et Legolas le regardait d'un air amusé. Elrohir le regardait avec un profond dégoût: il détestait avec véhémence les nains.  
  
Elladan aussi n'aimait pas les nains, mais, lui, gardait son regard fixé sur Estel. Elle lui sourit avec effort, mais il ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il semblait grave et troublé. Elle ne sut que faire, après tout c'étaient des temps très sombres. Elle posa simplement Anduril et sortit. Il la suivit.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence, s'éloignant de la cité et du campement. Dans une grande sérénité, ils se tournèrent vers l'Est, là où l'air était sombre. Puis, se rappelant de leur promesse faite (1) il y a si longtemps, Estel prit la main de son fiancé. Elle se rappelait clairement de ce moment où le soleil était apparu, faisant fuir l'Ombre. Pendant un instant, alors que la Lorien était plongée dans la nuit, elle s'était demandée si la Lumière reviendrait un jour... Et puis ce levé de soleil, si spectaculaire et empli de promesses....  
  
Peut être que comme lors de ce magique Yule, l'Espoir triompherait sur L'Ombre...  
  
_(1) Cf La Promesse de Yule  
  
Très court chapitre, c'est en fait un chapitre de transition. Je voulais pas mettre la grande bataille dans le même chapitre que le dernier conseil  
_  
&  
  
[ Un grand merci à ma beta readeuse, ma soeurette adorlée: Ly ]


	21. Le départ

  
  
Ce matin-là c'était la grande confusion et Merry la regardait d'un air honteux et triste. Sa blessure l'avait empêché de pouvoir faire partie de cette dernière bataille. Il se tenait aux côtés de Pippin qui était paré tel un soldat du Gondor et Gandalf qui illuminait à lui seul toute la cour.  
  
Il soupira:  
  
- J'aurais espéré moi aussi partir avec vous, pour l'honneur des miens...  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'Aragiliath passait devant eux. A ses talons, comme toujours, telles des sentinelles silencieuses, Elladan et Elrohir la suivaient.  
  
Elle avait entendu la remarque de Merry et, les yeux pleins d'admiration, elle s'arrêta et se mit à sa hauteur.  
  
- Meriadoc, vous avez fait un long chemin depuis la Comté et, croyez-moi, la Comté et les Brandebouc peuvent être fiers d'avoir un tel fils. Votre blessure ne vous laisse malheureusement pas en état de voyager et surtout de vous battre. Mais n'ayez surtout pas honte. Vous avez acquis déjà beaucoup d'honneur. Pippin ira et il représentera votre peuple. Mais nous sommes tous face à un grand danger, autant ceux qui sont restés derrière et ceux qui iront jusqu'aux Portes Noires. Car si notre maigre espoir ne se réalise pas, vous ferez partie de l'ultime résistance. Bien qu'elle n'aura pas lieue aux portes du pays des ombres. Adieu...  
  
Et elle lui sourit tendrement. Comme on sourit à un ami que l'on ne va pas voir avant longtemps. Car c'était vrai, Grands Pas s'en allait définitivement. Qu'ils gagnent ou perdent, la rôdeuse allait les quitter. Ils avaient effectivement parcouru un long chemin depuis Bree et elle s'était attachée à ces enfants d'Eru. C'était en quelque sorte pour eux qu'elle se battait.  
  
Puis, se relevant, elle continua sa route jusqu'aux écuries. Son coeur était lourd à présent, car elle pensait à Frodon et Sam. Elle espérait qu'ils tenaient bon.  
  
Ses frères gardaient le silence, mais dans ce silence il y avait tellement d'admiration et d'amour. Elle ne pouvait pas encore les remercier d'avoir toujours été à ses côtés. Car pour l'instant toute son âme était dirigée vers ce test final.  
  
Elle prépara Roheryn avec calme, comme si elle allait seulement à Mordor pour continuer à traquer les servants de l'Ennemi. Autour d'elle c'était le chaos. Tous les hommes se préparaient: dúnedain, gondoriens et rohirrims. Mais elle restait calme. Presque trop calme. Comme si toute la journée se déroulait lentement.  
  
Elle flatta une dernière fois Roheryn avant de grimper sur son dos. Une grande partie de la troupe s'était déjà mise en place devant la Cité des Rois. Aragiliath jeta un regard derrière son dos comme pour dire à _sa_ Cité qu'elle reviendrait. Puis, elle alla rejoindre Imrahil et Eomer. Ils se trouvaient déjà à la tête des hommes. Imrahil de Dol Amroth inclina la tête en direction d'Aragiliath et dit:  
  
- Bientôt, ils seront tous là et nous pourrons demander aux hérauts d'annoncer notre départ.  
  
Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Puis, arrivèrent Legolas et Gimli. L'elfe ne prononça pas de mots, mais son regard était très éloquent. Pendant un bref instant, ils se rappelèrent tous deux comment elfe et rôdeuse ils s'étaient battus côte à côte tant de fois. Gimli, à sa manière, à l'image des nains, déclara d'une voix portante:  
  
- Et bien petite, nous voilà. Les trois chasseurs réunis, prêts pour une nouvelle chasse sans espoir.  
  
Aragilliath eut un sourire amusé, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas parler tellement le moment était fort. Elladan, qui se trouvait très près d'elle, se pencha pour ajuster une des lanières qui retenait la sorte d'armure que portait Roheryn. Ce geste anodin pour les autres, était aussi éloquent que le regard de Legolas. Il voulait dire tant de chose... Mais Estel ne pensait qu'à une chose: _Il était là... Il avait toujours été là et elle l'aimait plus que tout...  
  
_ Puis l'arrivée de Gandalf ajouta la cerise sur le gâteau. La lumière qui émanait de sous sa cape grise redonnait courage aux hommes.  
  
Et ils en avaient besoin.  
  
Estel se retourna pour voir si tous les hommes étaient prêts: ils se tenaient droit, mais leur regard était plein d'ombre. Elle fit signe aux hérauts de sonner les trompettes.  
  
Puis, elle s'avança et derrière elle, elle put entendre tel un violent torrent, le pas de ses hommes qui suivaient. Son coeur battait avec le rythme de leurs bottes.  
  
Leur première étape était Osgiliath.  
  
Ils l'atteignirent à midi. Des artisans et des ouvriers s'occupaient à reconstruire les défenses que l'Ennemi avait réduites à néant.  
  
Les cavaliers, ainsi que l'avant-garde, prirent de l'avance pour atteindre le carrefour du roi tombé avant le crépuscule.  
  
Ils atteignirent le cercle des arbres dans un grand silence. La nature environnante les écoutait et aucun ennemi n'était visible. Alors Aragiliath fit poster les hérauts à chacune des routes qui formaient ce carrefour. Avec une grande fanfare ils crièrent:  
  
-Les seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour et ils reprennent toute cette terre qui leur appartient.  
  
Estel mit pied à terre avec Legolas, Gimli et les fils d'Elrond.  
  
Elle pensait à Boromir: _les seigneurs du Gondor_ et regretta son absence.  
  
_Fier fils du Gondor, ce jour est aussi le tien....  
  
_ Avec dégoût, tous les hommes observaient là où s'était élevée la statue du vieux roi. Sa tête avait été ôtée et à sa place il y avait un visage grotesque, fait par des orcs sans doute. En son centre, il y avait un grand oeil rouge peint grassement sur l'ignoble parodie.  
  
La dúnadan ôta la hideuse tête de la forme sculptée. Elle la laissa tomber par terre et ne remarqua même pas Gimli qui lui donna un grand coup de hache et l'envoya en morceaux plus loin. Avec respect et lenteur, elle la remplaça avec la tête du vieux roi. Pendant un instant, elle sourit en regardant la couronne de fleurs blanches et or, puis son visage redevint impassible et grave.  
  
Ces fleurs qui avaient poussé pour former cette délicate et éphémère couronne était un signe d'espoir. Mais leur fragilité rappelait celle de l'espoir fou qui poussait ces hommes à se battre.  
  
Cela fait alors qu'elle rejoignait Roheryn, Elladan et Elrohir commencèrent à nettoyer et gratter la sculpture de tous les immondes gribouillages d'orc. D'autres hommes vinrent les aider.  
  
Après avoir rétabli l'ordre sur le carrefour, l'avant-garde reprit sa route.  
  
Ils avancèrent jusqu' à l'entrée de la vallée de Morgul d'où ils contemplèrent la Cité des Morts.  
  
Elle était sombre, très sombre. Il n'y avait personne. Les nazgûl avait été appelés plus loin et les orcs et autres créatures qui avait été postés ici, étaient tombés dans la bataille du Pelennor.  
  
Cette fois, Estel ne descendit pas de sa monture, mais elle donna l'ordre de brûler le pont et le réduire à néant. Les flammes rouges le léchèrent jusqu'à le réduire en cendres. Mais l'atmosphère restait toujours aussi lourde et pleine d'hostilité.  
  
Ils brûlèrent aussi leur champs nocifs, fruit de Sauron.  
  
Puis, il se retirèrent pour trouver un abri où passer la nuit.  
  
La journée avait été longue. Et très étrange.  
  
Aragiliath l'avait vécue comme dans un rêve.  
  
Assise devant le feu de camp, elle ne tentait plus de faire croire qu'elle se trouvait à un habituel camp de rôdeur, bien qu'elle fût entourée de ses fidèles compagnons.  
  
Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Le moment tant attendu était là.  
  
Elle pouvait entendre Gimli poser des questions à Legolas au sujet de la région. Sa voix bien gutturale, la voix grave et posée des dúnedain et le silence de ses frères; plus loin d'autres hommes échangeaient leurs peurs et leurs espoirs. Tout cela créait un paisible brouhaha.  
  
Les yeux fermés, elle se remémora sa mère;  
Du vague souvenir de la silhouette de son père;  
Des dúnedain qu'elle avait connus, ceux qui lui avaient tout appris;  
D'Imladris, où elle aurait voulu rester;  
D'Elrond qui avait toujours veillé sur elle...  
  
Et ces compagnons qui l'entouraient. Ces amis qui la connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Gandalf qui avait été comme un père, n'avait fait qu'accomplir son devoir.  
  
Elle posa sa main glacée sur celle d'Elladan.  
  
Tout semblait tellement loin de ce moment. Toutes ces années d'errance, de chasse et de secrets avaient abouti à ce soir. Elle avait changé, ces quelques gestes qu'elle avait accomplis cette journée l'avait transformée en la reine du Gondor. Il ne manquait plus que son peuple l'accepte: elle était prête.  
  
Le lendemain, le troisième jour, l'armée commença sa marche vers le nord. C'était une route ouverte aux ennemis. Ils y allaient sans recul, mais en gardant toute leur vigilance. Legolas fixait l'horizon de ses yeux clairs et Gimli lui demandait, aussi discrètement que possible, toutes les vingt minutes au moins, s'il voyait quelque chose.  
  
Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'irritation d'Elrohir envers le nain. Mais son visage elfique était aussi lisse qu'à l'habitude. Il devait admettre qu'aussi bruyant et grotesque qu'était ce nain, il avait été fidèle à Estel et si Legolas était attaché à lui c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Elrohir n'avait jamais douté du jugement du prince d'Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
Gandalf semblait très concentré. Ses yeux pétillants étaient voilés et il faisait sonner les trompettes de temps en temps. Et les hérauts criaient:  
  
- Les Seigneurs du Gondor sont arrivés! Que tous quittent ce pays ou se rendent!!  
  
Mais à la troisième fois Gimli ronchonna loyalement:  
  
- Ne devrait-on pas plutôt annoncer l'arrivée de la reine? A mon avis cela ferait plus d'effet.  
  
Avec étonnement, Elrohir regarda le nain. Il venait de dire tout haut ce que les deux frères pensaient et bien d'autres. L'elfe dévisagea cet habitant des mines. Tout ce qu'il avait détesté sur les siens fut oublié pour un instant. Avait-il mal jugé les nains? Ils avaient autant de réflexion et de valeurs que les hommes ou même que les elfes. Ils étaient différents certes, mais les nains n'étaient pas d'aussi viles créatures. Ils semblaient peut-être rustres aux elfes, mais Gimli fils de Gloin valait un bon nombre d'elfes...  
  
Imrahil approuva la remarque de Gimli:  
  
- Il a raison, car c'est la vérité. Même si elle n'est pas encore montée sur le trône. Cette proclamation fera beaucoup plus réfléchir l'Ennemi.  
  
Alors à son ordre les hérauts annoncèrent trois fois par jour l'arrivée de la reine Elessar. Personne ne répondit au défi.  
  
Mais à chaque cri des hérauts, Estel sentait une étrange puissance s'éveiller en elle.  
  
Comme si tout le courage, toute les forces accumulés de ses ancêtres renaissaient en elle.  
  
Mais malgré cette absence de défis et ce semblant de paix, les elfes et les sages pouvaient sentir la peur croître dans les coeurs des hommes. Bien qu'ils marchaient dignement et se tenaient droit et fier.  
  
Leurs coeurs se tordaient sous le pressentiment d'un malheur imminent. Et c'est vers la fin du cinquième jour que leur défi fut relevé par une horde de haradrims et d'orcs.  
  
La tête de la troupe fut prise dans une tentative d'embuscade. Mais c'était sans compter les talents guerriers des hommes.  
  
Mais cette attaque avait été prédite par leurs éclaireurs. Ainsi une compagnie de cavaliers les débordèrent largement par l'ouest et tombèrent sur leur flanc et sur leurs arrières.  
  
Alors que même Imrahil souriait de cette petite victoire et que tous les hommes étaient réconfortés par celle-ci, Estel restait grave.  
  
Quand ils reprirent leur marche, elle déclara à Imrahil:  
  
- Ce n'était qu'une feinte. Tout ce que voulait l'ennemi c'est que nous le sous estimions.  
  
Legolas ajouta:  
  
- Et que nous soyons attirés sans crainte dans son pays.  
  
Le soir, ils établirent un maigre camp. Assis autour des feux de camps, ils se concertaient et s'encourageaient. Estel alla faire un tour vers ses hommes. Ils étaient silencieux et leurs yeux pleins d'angoisse. Elle revint s'asseoir aux côtés de ses frères adoptifs et de ses compagnons les plus proches. Puis, après un moment de silence, elle déclara:  
  
- Ils sont effrayés. Ils vont flancher... En tout cas, la plupart d'entre eux.  
  
Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle comprenait leur peur. Elle aussi, intérieurement, avait un peu peur. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tandis qu'eux... Leur destin n'était pas aussi étroitement lié à celui du sombre seigneur.  
  
Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour eux, car pour des hommes aussi valeureux la peur était un terrible fléau et une honte inimaginable.  
  
Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un cri strident déchira le silence. Ils se levèrent et Legolas s'écria:  
  
- Des Ulaíri!!!  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Gandalf, mais il secoua négativement la tête.  
  
- Non, pour l'instant le cavalier blanc ne va pas les affronter. Mais ne laissez pas la peur glacer votre coeur.  
  
Ses mots réconfortèrent ceux qui s'étaient recroquevillés à cause de la terreur inspirée par les nazgûl.  
  
Dès ce soir, les nazgûl continuèrent à les suivre et seul Legolas pouvait les voir. Ils ne criaient plus, mais la terreur qui émanait de leur souffle rendait les hommes silencieux et angoissés.  
  
Le sixième jour, ils quittèrent les terres vivantes pour entrer dans le pays désolé précédant l'entrée du Col de Cirith Gorgor. Depuis leur position, ils pouvaient voir au Nord les marais et le désert qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'Ouest.  
  
Ce passage était aride et inspirait grand dégoût. Pendant un instant, la dúnadan pensa aux deux pauvres hobbits qui, quelque part dans cette région, avaient tenté et peut-être réussi à atteindre le sombre pays.  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il y eut un grand remous. Une partie de l'armée ne pouvait plus avancer: que cela soit à pied ou à cheval.  
  
Aragiliath prit un peu d'avance et fit volte face. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir des jeunes du Rohan, du lointain Ouestfolde ou des agriculteurs du Lossarnach, pour eux le Mordor était un mot maléfique. On ne pouvait pas attendre d'eux la même chose que des soldats qui avaient suivi un long entraînement. Ils étaient comme perdus dans un cauchemar. Ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons profondes de cette guerre et ne voyaient pas où était leur place. Ils avaient tenté d'imiter les fiers soldats rohirrims ou les gondoriens qui s'étaient longtemps battus contre l'Ombre. Mais, à présent, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir la peur qui les étreignait.  
  
C'est avec pitié qu'elle les regardait. Ce n'était vraiment pas de leur faute...  
  
Alors, elle tenta de leur redonner courage ou un moyen de s'en aller avec honneur:  
  
-Partez ! Mais conservez ce qui vous pourrez d'honneur et ne courrez pas! Il y a une tâche à laquelle vous pouvez vous efforcer et ainsi vous sauver de la honte.  
  
Allez vers le sud ouest jusqu'à Cair Andros, et au cas où celle-ci serait encore tenue par les ennemis, reprenez la, si vous le pouvez et tenez la jusqu'au bout pour défendre votre peuple.  
  
Certains sous ce regard plein de pitié se sentirent mortifiés et restèrent à sa suite. D'autres, en voyant un espoir de garder honneur malgré leur peur, s'en allèrent vers Cair Andros. D'autres encore, en voyant une femme parler ainsi avec tant de pitié, se sentirent rabaissés dans leur virilité et se dirent que si une femme pouvait aller là bas, eux aussi.  
  
Ainsi, c'est avec moins de six mille hommes que les capitaines de l'Ouest finirent par arriver pour défier la Porte Noire et la puissance du Mordor. 


	22. A chaque victoire son prix

D'un air presque rêveur, Aragiliath fixait la Porte Noire. Les deux battants étaient solidement fermés. Mais ses remparts semblaient menaçants et on pouvait, sans voir, sentir la Présence qui les attendait de l'autre côté.  
  
Cette porte qui menait au plus terrible des cauchemars: Et voilà où leur folie les avait conduits.  
  
Gandalf restait crispé, son visage un mur impénétrable.  
  
Seulement Gimli osait grommeler quelques mots à l'égard de Legolas. Sinon un silence appréhensif accompagnait le bruit des bottes derrières eux.  
  
Aragiliath restait toujours à l'avant. Ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de la regarder à la dérobée. Mais aucun ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle pensait; pas même Elladan.  
  
Mais on peut aisément imaginer ce qu'une telle personne dans cette situation pouvait penser. Peut-être se remémorait-elle toutes ces luttes qui l'avaient menée ici. Ou bien se préparait-elle à ce dernier ultime combat?  
  
En tout cas, son visage ne paraissait ni tiré ni calme. Ses yeux semblaient rêveurs et lointains. Elle regardait la Porte Noire comme si rien d'autre n'existait.  
  
Derrière eux, les hommes frissonnaient dans la fraîcheur de l'Aube. Car il faisait très froid voire même glacial. Cela illustrait leurs peurs et leurs pensées.  
  
On pouvait voir que, même si toute la Terre du Milieu était venue défier le sombre seigneur, personne n'aurait pu abattre ces lourdes portes. Les hommes se rappelaient tous ces contes qui les avaient empêchés de dormir plus jeune et que, dans l'âge adulte, ils avaient oubliés. Maintenant, ils étaient forcés à faire face aux plus sombres heures de la nuit, à leurs plus ferventes prières et au cauchemar qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se terminer.  
  
Ils attendirent quelques heures devant la porte, mais l'Ennemi ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Alors d'un accord muet, les capitaines décidèrent de jouer le jeu jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Avec calme, Aragiliath disposa l'armée de la meilleure manière possible. Dans sa tête résonnaient tous les enseignements qu'elle avait reçus, mais c'est avec un esprit clair qu'elle opérait.  
  
Deux collines, créées par de la pierre entassée par les orcs et de terre explosée, servirent au dessein de la rôdeuse. Elle disposa ses troupes là-bas. Ainsi les hommes se trouvèrent sur un terrain surélevé qui donnait une vue d'ensemble.  
  
Puis, Aragiliath se tourna vers les autres capitaines. Certains hochèrent la tête, pour la plupart ils restèrent immobiles. Elrohir déplia la bannière de la reine et l'éleva. Estel la contempla un instant. Le travail que sa soeur adoptive avait fait était admirable. Même dans ce terrible lieu, elle étincelait et donnait du courage.  
  
Après un instant de recueillement, elle s'adressa à Gandalf:  
  
- A présent nous devons défier de vive voix l'Ennemi.  
  
Gandalf hocha la tête et ajouta:  
  
- Il sera préférable que toutes les races aient un témoin...  
  
Ainsi ce fut Gandalf qui joua le rôle du premier héraut, aux côtés d'Aragiliath. Elle était entourée de ses deux frères. Derrière eux, se trouvaient Eomer et Peregrin, Legolas et Gimli et finalement Imrahil. Ils étaient assurés aux arrières par une garde de cavaliers.  
  
C'est avec effroi que certains voyaient la Porte Noire paraître encore plus grande alors qu'ils avançaient. Gandalf ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tourner, dans son coeur, humblement, vers les valar. C'était le test final...  
  
Il ne doutait pas d'Aragiliath. Mais il craignait tout de même une faille...  
  
Même les plus sages pouvaient se courber devant Sauron. Qui aurait pu imaginer Saruman devenir son esclave?  
  
Mais Aragiliath était différente.  
  
Toute sa vie elle avait oeuvré pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce test. Elle avait toujours su que c'était son devoir, son destin de triompher contre l'Ombre. Et chaque instant de sa vie d'adulte, Gandalf l'avait vue passionnée et digne. Elle se battait avec valeur et courage... Il avait vu très peu de mortels être à son égal.  
  
Pourtant, une crainte sans nom germait dans l'esprit de l'Istar.  
  
Elrohir et Elladan, d'un même regard, entouraient leur soeur. Elladan n'osait pas la regarder, il gardait ses yeux fixés sur le noir de la Porte. Elrohir faisait de même. Eux aussi connaissaient leur soeur depuis ses premiers pas. Mais ils ne doutaient pas d'elle un instant. Ce qu'ils craignaient c'était la faiblesse des hommes, la faiblesse de cette armée. Pourtant, ils savaient bien que sous la poigne de fer d'Aragiliath et des dúnedain, ces hommes pouvaient être admirables. Mais qui pourrait faire face aux armées les plus sombres de l'Ennemi sans flancher? Aragiliath était la seule mortelle capable de le faire.  
  
Et ces deux jeunes hobbits qui avançaient dans le terrible pays? Ils faisaient face aux recoins les plus horrifiants de ce royaume. Ne prouvaient-il pas que des créatures mortelles et simples pouvaient détenir un courage exemplaire?  
  
Trop tôt, ils s'arrêtèrent à portée de voix de La Porte Noire. Et les hérauts annoncèrent d'une voix portante:  
  
- Sortez! Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire sorte! Justice lui sera faite! Car il a fait injustement la guerre au Gondor et volé ses terres. La reine du Gondor exige donc qu'il répare ses torts et y renonce à jamais. Sortez!  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse.  
  
Un cinglant silence leur répondit...  
  
Ils attendirent un bon moment et finalement Estel fit signe de rebrousser le chemin quand dans un tonnerre la Porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Le bruit fit serrer les dents de tous les hommes, surtout des elfes qui ne supportaient pas ce genre de vacarme. Mais Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas restèrent droits et fixaient avec intensité la Porte. Gimli ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une sorte de grognement qui ressemblait aussi à un rire.  
  
La porte laissa passer une ambassade du sombre pays. A sa tête, il y avait une étrange créature. Elle chevauchait un cheval noir et terrible à voir. Eomer fronça les sourcils en voyant l'animal et se demanda si c'était le fruit des chevaux que les forces de Sauron avaient volé au Rohan. Il lui était impossible d'inspecter cet animal sans sentir son coeur se serrer et la colère monter en lui. Son attachement était très profond pour les chevaux et en voir un ainsi mutilé et torturé le mettait en rage.  
  
Le cavalier, quant à lui, était vêtu comme un Nazgul. Mais il était évident que c'était un mortel. Il avait un regard hautain et arrogant. Une petite compagnie l'accompagnait et à ses côtés volait la bannière de l'Ennemi. C'était un hideux oeil rouge peint sur une étoffe rugueuse et noirâtre.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin des capitaines de l'Ouest. Il les toisa et commença à rire d'un air dérisoire. Les hommes de l'Ouest restèrent calmes, ils ne dirent pas un mot et leurs regards restèrent voilés.  
  
D'une voix nasillarde il demanda:  
  
- Je suis la Bouche de Sauron...Y a-t-il dans cette bande quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi? Ou, en fait qui puisse me comprendre et ait assez d'intelligence pour ça? Pas toi en tout cas...  
  
Il désigna du menton Aragiliath. Il la regardait avec dédain et moquerie.  
  
- Il en faut plus pour faire une reine. Une reine!  
  
Il éclata d'un rire hautain.  
  
- Il en faut plus qu'un morceau de verre elfique ou une racaille comme celle-ci. Allons donc, n'importe quelle fille aux moeurs facile peut avoir une telle meute d'hommes derrière elle.  
  
Estel ne dit rien. Mais Gimli se racla la gorge, pour être poussé à garder le silence par une légère tape de Legolas. Elladan et Elrohir restaient impassibles, mais tous deux brûlaient de rage. C'était tellement facile de rabaisser une femme. C'était tellement petit.  
  
Aragiliath garda son regard dans celui de la Bouche de Sauron. Elle le soutint pendant un moment et sans qu'elle eût à faire un seul mouvement ou dire un seul mot, l'autre fléchit et recula. Son regard semblait foudroyé et il n'osait plus regarder dans la direction d'Aragiliath.  
  
- Je suis un héraut et ambassadeur et nul doit m'attaquer!  
  
Gimli avait une sorte de sourire triomphant, personne ne pouvait écraser _la petite_ comme ça.  
  
Gandalf répondit pour tout le monde:  
  
- Si vous étiez un vrai héraut ou ambassadeur votre attitude serait très différente. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre personne ne vous a menacé et personne ne le fera jusqu'à la fin de votre mission.  
  
L'ambassadeur reprit confiance et toisa même Gandalf. Mais il évitait toujours le regard d'Aragiliath.  
  
- Bon! Tu es donc le porte parole, barbe grise? On entend toujours parler de toi et des stupides toiles que tu tentes d'étendre pour tromper le Maître. Mais cette fois tu as fourré ton nez trop loin. Tu verras bientôt comment on traite les gens qui font de pathétiques complots contre Sauron le Grand. J'ai des preuves que j'ai été chargé de te montrer -à toi en particulier si tu oses venir.  
  
Il fit signe à un de ses gardes qui apporta un paquet enveloppé de tissu noir.  
  
Gandalf respirait avec peine mais cachait sa peur. Il pressentait la fin de leur fragile espoir.  
  
Le messager s'écarta et à l'effroi général, il éleva d'abord l'épée de Sam, puis un manteau gris avec une broche elfique et enfin la cotte de maille de mithril qu'avait porté Frodon.  
  
Ils ne se regardèrent pas, chacun brisé par la vision. Aragiliath sortit de cette transe détachée où elle se trouvait depuis l'aube. Elle avait échoué cette fois!  
  
Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Pippin qui se trouvait avec Eomer bondit du cheval pour s'élancer en avant en criant.  
  
Gandalf lui barra le chemin et s'écria:  
  
- Silence!  
  
Mais le messager éclata de rire:  
  
- Ah, vous avez un de ces petits avortons avec vous. Je me demande quel bien ils vous apportent. Mais une chose est sûre, vous ne pouvez pas nier ces preuves.  
  
Gandalf haussa les épaules:  
  
- Je n'ai aucun désir de nier cela! Mais pourquoi les apportez-vous ici?  
  
-La provenance diverse de ces preuves illustre que vous avez envoyé un espion. Et c'est un complot! De plus, vos faces défigurées prouvent qu'il était important pour vous. Et sachez à présent que son sort dépend de vous seulement et de votre choix!  
  
Il était triomphant en voyant les regards abattus et les visages gris. Il risqua même de poser un oeil sur le visage atterré d'Estel.  
  
- Bon, bon, je vois très clairement qu'il était important pour vous. Ou bien sa mission était d'une grande importance... En tout cas, maintenant par votre faute il va endurer la longue et terrible torture de la Grande Tour. Il ne sera relâché que quand il sera totalement changé et brisé. Comme ça, vous verrez ce que vous avez fait. Ceci à moins que vous acceptiez les conditions du Seigneur!  
  
Personne ne pouvait dire un mot. Ceux qui avaient connu Frodon revoyaient son sourire insouciant et ses manières de simple hobbit. Les autres voyaient la fin de leur espoir. Gandalf prit finalement la parole. Mais sa voix avait perdu sa jeunesse et sa fermeté.  
  
- Nommez ces conditions...  
  
Tout le monde pouvait être sûr qu'il allait les accepter. Aragiliath, quant à elle, se répétait silencieusement le nom de Frodon.  
  
À présent, le messager souriait et osait regarder dédaigneusement chacun des capitaines:  
  
- Alors... La racaille du Gondor et ses alliés abusés retourneront derrière l'Anduin après avoir fait le serment de ne plus jamais attaquer Sauron le Grand par les armes, ouvertement ou secrètement. Toutes les terres à l'Est de l'Anduin seront à Sauron et à lui seul pour toujours. L'Ouest de l'Anduin jusqu'aux Monts Brumeux et à la Trouée du Rohan sera tributaire du Mordor. Les hommes n'y porteront aucune arme, mais ils auront la liberté de diriger leurs propres affaires. Ils contribueront toutefois à la reconstruction de l'Isengard qu'ils ont détruit sans motif. Celui-ci appartiendra à Sauron et son lieutenant y résidera: non pas Saruman, mais quelqu'un qui soit digne de confiance.  
  
Il était clair que c'était lui, la Bouche de Sauron, qui désirait ce poste. De là il pourrait humilier et dominer ce qui restait de l'Ouest.  
  
Les hommes ressentaient un moment de désespoir total. Tout espoir de victoire s'était envolé et il ne restait que des prévisions terribles pour l'avenir.  
  
Aragiliath refusait d'écouter ; dans sa tête, un seul nom résonnait: _Frodo Baggins_. C'est au moment où le messager arrêta de parler qu'elle sursauta presque... _ Mais où était alors le serviteur fidèle de Frodon? On ne pouvait pas dire Frodo sans dire Samwise Gamgee!_ Elle leva les yeux avec une étincelle de défiance, pendant ce temps-là Gandalf avait arraché des mains du messager les affaires de Frodon et Sam.  
  
- Allez-vous z'en, car votre ambassade est terminée et maintenant la mort vous guette. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour perdre notre temps avec une vermine comme vous!  
  
Le messager pâlit et recula. Il grimpa sur son destrier et partit au galop avec sa garde à sa suite.  
  
Un lourd roulement de tambour résonna alors que l'ambassade entrait dans le sombre pays. La porte ne se referma pas.  
  
Pippin rejoignit en titubant la monture d'Eomer. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes contenues et son visage tiré. Il pensait à Frodon et à Sam, destiné à une torture sans fin.  
  
Aragiliath se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis, elle murmura très doucement:  
  
- Peregrin Took, tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu. Ils ont parlé seulement d'un hobbit ce qui prouve que la quête n'a peut-être pas encore échouée. Et qui sait, Frodon est encore en liberté... Courage!  
  
Mais Pippin ne pouvait pas entendre cela. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose: la mort... Il aurait espéré avoir Merry à ses côtés. Il se sentait terriblement seul au milieu de ces illustres et grands hommes. Qui se souciait d'un simple hobbit? La facilité avec laquelle Gandalf avait refusé de venir en aide à Frodon prouvait cela. Ils n'étaient que de la vermine pour ces hommes...  
  
Denethor avait raison. Il valait mieux choisir soi-même la manière dont on voulait mourir.  
  
Puis, dans un bruit assourdissant la Porte Noire s'ouvrit toute grande.  
  
Les capitaines eurent le temps de se remettre sur selle et rejoindre leur armée, car, de la porte, telle une marée noire et maléfique, des orcs, des viarags, des haradrims et autres alliés de Mordor se déversaient.  
  
Des voix moqueuses s'élevaient des rangs mordorien en voyant l'avant-garde de l'Ouest reculer.  
  
Alors que de toute part les forces de Sauron les assiégeaient, avec peine les capitaines ordonnèrent leur armée.  
  
Les hommes ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs yeux des troupes mordoriennes et du pays sombre qui semblait à présent trop proche. Certains faisaient mine de partir. D'autres murmurait entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour mourir, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici...  
  
Aragiliath pressentit leur réticence et leur terreur. Alors elle se tourna vers l'avant-garde. Les autres étaient trop loin pour être atteints. Malgré tout, sa voix atteignit même des hommes qui se trouvaient assez en arrière:  
  
- Ne fléchissez pas! Gardez votre position! Je comprends la peur qui vous étreint… Mes frères. Mais en ce jour nous devons aller au dessus de ces peurs, car le destin de la Terre du Milieu est entre nos mains! Fils du Gondor, du Rohan, d'Arnor et d'Amroth, n'oubliez pas le serment qui vous lie à vos terres et à votre peuple. Aujourd'hui, vous devez y faire honneur, malgré vos craintes. Comme moi je le fais.  
  
Elle entendit comme un murmure secouer les hommes devant elle. Alors que tout autour d'eux les voix cruelles d'orcs les défiaient.  
  
Alors, inspirant profondément, elle porta sa pensée à tout ce qu'elle savait de ses ancêtres ; à tout ce qu'elle avait senti près de la Pierre Noire. Ainsi, d'une voix encore plus forte elle s'adressa à ses hommes:  
  
- Si nous nous battons aujourd'hui, ce n'est peut-être pas pour la victoire ni pour l'espoir, mais pour prouver notre honneur et notre loyauté. Peut-être que nous ne serons pas victorieux mes frères, mais nous devons malgré tout faire face aux ennemis de notre liberté avec dignité. Levez vos armes mes frères, tenez-vous fermes hommes de l'Ouest, car c'est pour ce jour que vous êtes né!  
  
Eomer qui se trouvait à côté d'elle leva très haut son épée et hurla:  
  
- MORT! Mort à nos ennemis!!!!!!!!! Pour nos terres, notre peuple... MORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et à sa suite tout le monde cria, comme dans les champs de Pelennor.  
  
- MORT!!!!!  
  
Les envoyés de Sauron regardaient la scène d'un oeil amusé. Mais quand ils virent les regards des hommes de l'Ouest, enflammés par ces paroles, toute moquerie s'envola. Même si Sauron allait piéger ces glorieux guerriers aussi facilement qu'il pouvait piéger des enfants, ces hommes n'allaient donner aucun répit aux serveurts de l'Ombre.  
  
Sur chacune des collines furent levées les bannières de chaque représentant des pays libres. L'arbre et les étoiles qu'avait brodés Arwen scintillaient courageusement dans l'air étouffant. Plus loin, le fier cheval blanc du Rohan faisait face à l'Ombre, aux côtés de toute la grâce du Cygne d'Argent de l'Amroth.  
  
Sur ces deux monticules se trouvaient le gros des armées du Rohan et du Gondor. Mais dans le front se trouvaient les dúnedain ; le Prince Imrahil et ses hommes et des hommes choisis de la Tour de Garde. Bien sûr, aux côtés d'Aragiliath, loyalement, se trouvaient Elladan et Elrohir, Legolas et Gimli, Pippin et Gandalf. C'était sur eux que viendrait le premier grand assaut. Il y avait un étrange calme sur leurs visages. Tous ces hommes étaient près pour cet instant. Toute leur vie ils l'avaient désiré pour se débarrasser de l'Ombre.  
  
Le soleil était voilé et dans l'Obscurité grandissante on pouvait entendre les Nazgûl hurler. Mais le coeur des hommes n'était plus frémissant. Une sorte de lumière grandissait en eux malgré la peur. Ils sentaient le vent du Destin et voyaient tous les chemins qui les avaient menés ici.  
  
Aragiliath gardait le regard vers l'horizon. Même ses compagnons ne savaient pas ce qu'elle fixait avec insistance. Elle semblait se préparer à lancer l'assaut. Mais elle ne faisait aucun geste. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles, emplis d'un souvenir lointain. Alors que l'obscurité s'approfondissait, ses yeux brillaient encore plus fort. Comme si ses pensées défiaient ces ombres et appartenaient à une créature qu'aucun mal ou aucune terreur ne pouvait toucher. Puis, lentement elle sourit, elle leva son épée et se tourna vers ses compagnons:  
  
- Pour Frodon!  
  
Et c'est avec ce même sourire qu'elle fit face aux hordes mordoriennes.  
  
Après elle, ses compagnons s'élancèrent pour défier l'armée de l'Ombre. Les fils d'Elrond étaient graves et d'un air froid ils levèrent leurs armes. Ils avaient tant attendu pour pouvoir se venger...  
  
C'est là qu'on voyait la différence entre Legolas ou tout autre elfe et les jumeaux. Car Elladan et Elrohir étaient devenus presque assoiffés de sang et de violence. Leur haine pour les créatures sombres dépassait celle de tous leurs compagnons. Même Elrond n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses fils.  
  
Dans un choc sourd, les deux armées se mêlèrent et bientôt personne ne pouvait avoir le temps de réfléchir. Ils n'étaient plus que violence et haine...  
  
Mais Gandalf s'arrêta un instant. Il fit un pas en arrière et toute la lumière qui émanait de sa blancheur empêcha les orcs de l'approcher. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Comme si un message muet venait lui avertir l'arrivée d'un don inattendu...  
  
Et il éleva sa voix pour que tout le monde sache que l'espoir n'était pas perdu:  
  
- Les Aigles arrivent!  
  
Aragiliath leva les yeux de sa tâche pour voir des aigles attaquer les nazgûl qui volaient autour du champ de bataille.  
  
Mais les Nazgûl refusèrent ce défi, car la Puissance qui les maintenait si forts les rappelait. Et c'est avec rapidité qu'ils rejoignirent le Sombre Pays.  
  
Alors, le coeur des hommes de l'Ouest éclata d'espoir. Pour une raison inexplicable, toute leur lassitude et leur peur s'étaient envolées. La mort ne semblait plus une ennemie, car ils n'allaient pas mourir en vain...  
  
Aragiliath, qui regardait encore le ciel, ne remarqua pas tout de suite le Troll qui la défiait de son énorme épée. Elle recula d'un pas pour lui faire face et pendant quelques instants leurs épées se croisèrent. Puis, d'un violent contre coup elle fut repoussée et tomba à terre. Le Troll était à un pas de l'écraser. Mais d'une force inespérée elle planta son long couteau sur la patte de la créature.  
  
Hélas, ce ne fut pas assez pour l'empêcher de l'anéantir en bouillie. Legolas remarqua son amie par terre et tenta de se frayer un passage pour l'aider. Mais pleins d'orcs l'empêchaient de l'atteindre en contresens. D'un mouvement de désespoir, il coupa une tête. Il n'avait pas assez de flèches dans son carquois pour aider son amie de loin. Il chercha du regard Elladan ou un dúnedain. Mais il remarqua l'étrange absence des jumeaux. Puis, reportant son regard vers Aragiliath, il donna quelques coups de dagues pour tenter de la rejoindre.  
  
Les hommes autour de lui étaient pleins d'espoir, car, sans comprendre pourquoi, l'arrivée des Aigles leur faisait penser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Savaient-ils seulement que c'était Manwë le Gand Vala qui leur envoyait de l'aide? Savaient-ils qu'Eru ne les avait pas oublié, mais que c'était eux qui avaient oublié de se tourner vers lui!?  
  
Cependant, avant que leur nouvelle ardeur puisse les aider à se battre, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds. Et Gandalf leva ses bras:  
  
- Arrêtez hommes de l'Ouest! Arrêtez et attendez! Nous sommes à l'Heure du Destin!  
  
Legolas gardait son regard vers Aragiliath. Elle s'était relevée alors que le Troll, comme toutes les créatures sombres, tentait de fuir.  
  
Elle ne fit aucun geste pour retenir la créature. Tout comme ses compagnons, elle regardait la Porte Noire s'effondrer et au loin le pays Sombre se déniveler par cette étrange force.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun doute ; Frodon avait réussi sa quête. Alors, imitant le jeune Peregrin qui hurlait le nom de son cher cousin, Estel leva Anduril comme par défi et hurla:  
  
- Frodon!!!!!!  
  
Mais alors qu'au loin ils voyaient la lave recouvrir Mordor, les cris s'éteignirent. Un terrible pressentiment emplit le coeur d'Aragiliath alors que Gandalf annonçait:  
  
- Le royaume de Sauron est terminé. Voici l'Heure de sa chute! Le porteur de l'anneau a accompli sa quête....  
  
Estel hocha la tête, des larmes naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Mais c'est en tribut de vie humaine qu'ils allaient payer, elle le sentait.  
  
Gandalf laissa le commandement de la bataille entre les mains d'Aragiliath et alla demander encore une fois l'aide de Gwaihir pour sauver Sam et Frodon.  
  
L'état des armées de Sauron était presque hilarant. Certains se suicidaient en se jetant dans des crevasses, d'autres se mettaient à genoux devant les guerriers de l'Ouest pour demander leur mercie et d'autre encore se réorganisaient pour faire face encore une fois à l'armée de l'Ouest.  
C'était, malgré leur servitude à Sauron, des hommes valeureux et de fiers guerriers. Les Haradrims, les viarags et leurs voisins organisèrent une ultime résistance.  
  
Alors qu'Estel reformait son armée, elle jeta un oeil sur les gens à ses côtés, mais où étaient Elladan et Elrohir? Legolas l'avait rejointe et dans ses yeux elle lisait le soulagement. Sans doute l'avait-il vu dans cette position si désespérée avec le Troll. Elle lui murmura:  
  
- Où sont mes frères?  
  
Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il pressentait un grand malheur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus et il ne voulait surtout pas la troubler alors que l'on attendait tant d'elle. Tourefois, il croisa son regard et il sut qu'elle aussi ressentait cela.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'y penser, car un nouvel assaut de hordes ennemies les assaillait. Ce n'était plus d'orcs, mais des hommes cruels et sauvages.  
Mais alors qu'elle tranchait des bras, repoussait des ennemis, Estel ne pouvait que penser à ses frères. Que ferait-elle si un malheur leur était arrivé?  
  
Pendant des longues heures encore ils se battirent et elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir les fils d'Elrond. Etaient-ils partis poursuivre les orcs qui avaient fuits?  
  
Etaient-ils tombés?  
  
Elladan avait perdu de vue son frère depuis un moment. Il était complètement ivre de colère et de douleur pour leur mère. Toute sa passion brûlait sur ses dagues et il tuait sans relâche. Avec un sursaut, il remarqua l'absence de son frère.  
  
Oubliant tout, il se tourna et se retourna...  
  
Où était il?  
  
Elladan reçut un violent coup sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux, oubliant presque les orcs qui le menaçaient. Les ouvrant d'un coup il se mit à se frayer un chemin. Son lien invisible avec son frère le guidait. De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Legolas avait apperçu Estel à terre.  
  
Il continuait à pousser la masse confondue d'hommes de l'Ouest et des créatures de Sauron. Puis, il le vit.  
  
Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang et son visage normalement impassible était légèrement touché par la panique. Un homme basané lui faisait face. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de puissance, mais Elladan ignorait qu'avant cet haradrim, son frère s'était blessé en se battant contre un énorme Troll.  
  
Courant presque entre la mêlée des créatures qui s'entretuaient, Elladan arriva à la hauteur de son frère. Mais alors qu'il levait sa dague pour lui venir en secours, le haradrim enfonça sa rustique, mais tranchante épée dans l'abdomen de l'elfe.  
  
Elladan, d'un geste vif, fit rouler au loin la tête du suderon. Puis, il s'agenouilla à côté de son frère qui était tombé. Étrangement, personne ne venait les assaillir.  
  
Elladan ôta l'épée du corps de son frère pour voir encore plus de sang se déverser. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui qui avait soigné tant de mourrants avait oublié ce qu'on devait faire. La terre trembla, l'ennemi se dispersa et le Mordor tomba. Mais Elladan restait agenouillé en tenant son frère dans ses bras. Elrohir respirait encore, mais très faiblement. Et dans ce chaos, il n'y avait aucun abri où l'emmener.  
  
Il se trouvait contre la colline où flottait la bannière que leur soeur avait brodée avec tant d'amour. Aucun d'eux ne prononçait un mot. Mais Elladan sentait presque physiquement le lien qui le reliait à son frère s'élargir...  
  
Que pouvait-il faire?  
  
Il tenta de calmer le flot de sang avec un morceau de sa cape. Mais le visage de son frère était déjà livide. C'était comme s'il se voyait mourir. Elladan le gardait serré contre lui. Il ne craignait pas que quelqu'un vienne le tuer. Si son frère allait s'éteindre... A quoi bon?  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Imrahil de Dol Amroth les trouva.  
  
Elladan ne leva même pas les yeux en entendant un pas s'approcher d'eux. La bataille avait continué un peu plus loin d'eux. Et personne n'était venu près d'eux. Imrahil ne reconnut presque pas les fils d'Elrond qui, avant, étaient impassiblement et froidement puissants.  
  
L'elfe entendit vaguement Imrahil s'écrier:  
  
- Altesse! Je les ai trouvés!  
  
Ses yeux étaient secs, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre conscience de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était ce déchirement de son être, cette douleur sans fin. Pouvait-il continuer de vivre comme cela?  
  
Non, il n'était pas encore mort...  
  
Mais personne ne pouvait le sauver.  
  
Il entendit quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui. Il sentit quelqu'un le serrer dans des bras accueillants. A quoi bon? Sa moitié allait s'éteindre...  
  
Puis, il vit Estel se pencher sur Elrohir et s'écrier quelque chose. On tenta de l'arracher à Elrohir, mais il se dégagea de ces bras de fer. Puis, d'une poigne plus forte on l'éloigna, il ne reconnaissait pas l'elfe blond qui lui parlait calmement.  
  
Mais il gardait ses yeux fixés sur son frère, sur celui qui était la moitié de son être...  
  
Estel remarqua tout de suite que son frère était mourrant. Il avait perdu trop de sang, pas seulement de sa dernière blessure, mais d'autres armes avaient laissé leurs marques. Son coeur se serrait, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi faible. Il respirait avec grande peine et avec beaucoup de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner ici. Il fallait l'emmener.  
  
Elle remercia les valar d'être à ses côtés et de lui avoir envoyé Legolas. Sans son ami de toujours, elle n'aurait pas pu s'occuper à la fois d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et de tous ces hommes qui l'appelaient reine.  
  
Legolas se chargea de transporter Elrohir. Il était risqué de le transporter, mais il n'y avait pas de choix. Elladan était comme hébété, mais après quelques mots échangés avec Legolas, il monta aussi sur un destrier et les capitaines prirent la route pour l'Ithilien. Estel avait laissé ses frères et Legolas partir avant elle. Tandis qu'elle se chargeait de faire transporter les blessés et réunir les morts.  
  
Elle ne remarquait même pas qu'on l'appelait Majesté. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle ne voulait pas avoir vécu cette bataille. Fallait-il toujours payer tellement durement pour chaque victoire?  
  
Elle avait l'impression que chaque geste était trop lent et que trop tard elle retournerait vers le refuge en Ithilien. Elle laissa Eomer fermer la marche et prit de l'avance. Elle accourut le plus rapidement possible aux côtés de ses frères.  
  
Arrivée à la porte de la chambre où reposait Elrohir, elle s'arrêta. Legolas en sortit et secoua lentement la tête. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne d'armes. Puis, il partit. Estel avança lentement vers le lit où était allongé Elrohir. Il respirait toujours, mais très lentement, trop lentement.  
  
A ses côtés Elladan gardait les yeux baissé.  
  
Elle posa une main sur le front d'Elrohir ; il était froid comme le marbre. Elle ne pouvait pas remplacer le sang qu'il avait perdu, elle ne pouvait que lui donner la force nécessaire pour tenir le coup. Il était issu d'une race très vigoureuse, pourtant à la fois fragile. Elle savait pertinemment que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Même Legolas lui avait dit cela d'un regard.  
  
Mais elle se devait de faire quelque chose. Son coeur était empli de reproches, c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était mort. C'était elle qui avait entraîné les fils d'Elrond à sa suite.  
  
Si seulement Elrond était là...  
  
Savait-il, depuis son refuge, que son fils était mourrant?  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et implora les valar. Il ne pouvait pas mourir....  
  
Estel posa son front contre l'épaule d'Elladan et lui murmura quelques mots. Mais il ne réagit pas. Alors, déposant un baiser sur le front de chacun de ses frères, elle sortit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire...  
  
Lentement, elle traversa le patio. Puis elle se rappela vaguement que Gandalf devait être dans les alentours, peut-être qu'on avait besoin d'elle pour soigner Sam et Frodon. S'ils étaient vivants...  
  
Elle trébucha presque en croisant Gandalf.  
  
- Je vous cherchais Estel...  
  
- Mithrandir... J'ai besoin de votre aide... Je vous en supplie.  
  
Elle coupa l'istari dans sa tirade et lui prit la main:  
  
- Là-bas! Elrohir est entre la vie et la mort... S'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose!  
  
Gandalf la regarda gravement puis, d'une voix éteinte, déclara:  
  
- Comment pourrais-je réussir, là où la reine a échoué?  
  
Elle secoua la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes:  
  
-S'il vous plait Gandalf... Faites quelque chose!  
  
Il hocha la tête:  
  
- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose, mais je vais aller à son chevet. Vous.... Les deux hobbits vous attendent. Ils sont très faibles et je les ai trouvés chancelant dans l'oubli... Ils ont beaucoup souffert.  
  
Se reprenant, elle hocha la tête et c'est avec un pas de victorieuse et non de perdante qu'elle rejoignit la chambre où reposaient les hobbits.  
  
C'est avec un choc qu'elle remarqua leurs corps émaciés et leurs visages tirés. Ils étaient allés si loin... Pour revenir ainsi.  
  
Elle s'occupa d'abord de Frodon. Il lui semblait comme entouré d'une aura blanche... Comme s'il se transformait peu à peu en un crystal de lumière. Longtemps elle resta à son chevet à l'appeler vers la lumière et à soigner ses blessures. Son doigt dût être désinfecté et légèrement bandé. Et toutes ces écorchures et ces coupures à ses pieds furent enduites d'une crème.  
  
Cela fait, elle s'occupa du fidèle Sam. Avec tendresse, elle s'occupa de l'hobbit qui dormait sans défense. Où était parti le petit hobbit joufflu qui la regardait d'un air plein de défi?  
  
Après avoir apprêté les hobbits, elle sortit. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la triste réalité. Pour une si grande victoire, elle avait du payer un si lourd prix.  
  
Qu'en penserait Elrond?  
  
Elle lui avait volé ses deux fils...  
  
Gandalf l'attendait non loin de la porte. Il fumait sa pipe, assis sur un banc. Elle le rejoignit, mais elle ne fit aucun geste vers sa propre pipe. Elle dit seulement d'une voix sans passion:  
  
- Ils vont bien. Dans quelques jours, ils seront sur pied. Ils auront juste très faim...  
  
Même sa pointe d'humour n'en était pas.  
  
Gandalf comprenait sa peine. Il essayait avec peine de redonner de la lumière au regard de celle qu'il considérait depuis si longtemps comme sa fille.  
  
- N'oubliez pas que c'est un jour de victoire Estel... Vous avez réussi.  
  
Elle hocha la tête:  
  
- Mais il va mourir...  
  
- La mort est naturelle, même chez les elfes et surtout chez des semi-elfes qui sont plus mortels qu'elfes... Ce n'est pas de votre faute ni celle de qui que ce soit. C'était son destin...  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond et, s'en prendre congé, alla rejoindre ses frères. Les mots maladroits de Gandalf l'avaient enragée. Que savaitil de la mort?  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir au chevet d'Elrohir. Elle n'osait pas vérifier s'il était encore vivant. Puis, elle remarqua avec peine sa poitrine qui se levait et retombait avec lenteur. Elle rafraîchit ses pansements ensanglantés, appliquant une compresse pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais ses gestes ne firent qu'ouvrir les yeux d'Elrohir. Il la regardait avec attention, puis ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son frère. Que lui disait-il?  
  
Estel posa simplement une main sur celle d'Elrohir. Elle sentait sa vie s'envoler, peu à peu. Il devait transmettre quelques adieux à son frère. A son étonnement, elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose:  
  
- Edaved nîn... Edaved le... Namarië(1)  
  
Puis, ses yeux se fixèrent vers l'horizon et une lumière dorée l'entoura... Un grand silence enveloppa les deux amants. Estel se baissa pour fermer les yeux de son frère, puis elle se tourna vers Elladan, elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'y resta qu'un bref instant avant de s'écarter d'elle et sortir sans dire un mot.  
  
Elle le laissa partir.  
  
Elle baissa ses yeux sur le piteux cadavre. Le sang avait souillé ses vêtements de guerre et son visage était tout aussi sale. Elle entreprit de lui laver le visage. Puis, l'essuyant lentement, elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.  
  
Demain, ils seraient tous en liesse, mais elle ne pourrait même pas croiser leurs regards...  
  
Et loin, très loin, dans sa solitaire demeure, Elrond sentirait l'absence de son fils...  
  
Voilà ce qui était advenu des descendants des premiers nés...  
  
Elle était encore perdue dans sa contemplation quand elle sentit la présence de Legolas à ses côtés. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras, comme une trop jeune soeur. Puis, il la laissa, avec sa pudeur elfique, se recueillir seule. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus.  
  
Elle alluma une autre chandelle pour veiller sur le corps de son frère. Puis, elle commença à prier Eru... Pour Elrohir, pour Elladan, pour Elrond et, très loin, pour Celebrían qui ne pardonnera peut-être jamais à cette mortelle qui a volé la vie de ses deux fils...  
  
Puis, finalement, elle pria pour elle-même...  
  
_)( (1) Pardonnez moi, pardonnez vous... Adieu _  
  
_  
Je vais vous dire la même chose qu'Elrohir... Pardonnez moi, je n'avais pas le choix...)(_


	23. Les descendants de Lúthien

_Ce chapitre est en fait un cadeau pour Elroha (Clem). J'étais pas à la base dans l'idée de l'incorporer dans la fic et puis, j'ai changé d'avis...  
et Donc c'est dédié à Clem et aussi à Ly qui a gardé le secret alors que j'y travaillais et qui m'a encouragée..._

Elladan s'assit sur les marches de pierres. Il faisait froid et pour la première fois dans sa longue vie, il sentit ce froid transpercer son corps.

Il frissonna et garda ses yeux fixés vers l'horizon où était parti son frère.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Même quand leur père leur parlait d'Elros et de leur séparation, Elladan et Elrohir s'étaient toujours dits que jamais ils ne seraient séparés...

Dire que leurs dernières discussions avaient été centrées sur cette séparation. Mais sans parler de la mort.

Et voilà ce qu'Elrohir aurait du souffrir si Elladan s'était marié à Estel et avait sacrifié son immortalité...

Elladan ferma les yeux.

Pouvait-il continuer à vivre?

Alors que cet étau l'empêchait de respirer et que son coeur était à sang?

Vivre sans vie... Était-ce possible?

Il avait comme l'impression qu'il ne respirait qu'à moitié. Il avait beau remplir complètement ses poumons, quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer.

Avec peine, il cherchait à penser clairement. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui se mélangeait et se confondait.

Rien ne pouvait le consoler, rien ne pouvait réchauffer son coeur. Pas même la présence de cette mortelle pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie.

Il se sentait vidé.

A quoi bon?

Elrohir... Où était Elrohir?

Et de nouveau, aussi mordante qu'avant, la brûlure de la séparation le fit sursauter. Il avait envie de s'en aller.

Loin de ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien...

Tuer, s'abreuver du sang de ceux qui avaient tué son frère!

Ils avaient été tous les deux témoins de l'atrocité commise sur leur mère et, ensemble, ils s'étaient vengés. Mais à présent sans Elrohir, Elladan n'avait pas la force de continuer...

Il ferma ses yeux, il ne voulait plus voir ce monde si glacial et vide...

Elrond sursauta. Dans le silence d'Imladris quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver. Il ne savait pas quoi... Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa bibliothèque. Il essayait d'écouter et de voir au delà du temps et de l'espace. Usant de ce précieux don de vision, il ferma les yeux.

Pour une raison étrange, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses fils. Sa main se crispa sur le bois lisse de son bureau. Puis, une image s'imposa à son esprit et il pouvait _le_ voir même les yeux ouverts.

Son fils... Elrohir ensanglanté qui ne respirait plus.

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Ces fils étaient les enfants terribles de la terre du milieu. Ils étaient l'incarnation parfaite des elfes d'antan... Ils étaient immortels!

Et puis un visage qu'il avait si longtemps gardé loin de son coeur. Un visage qu'il avait regardé avec du recul s'imposa à lui... Elros... Allait-il perdre son autre fils comme il avait perdu son frère? Ce déchirement que même le temps n'avait pas pu soigner...

Son don ne le trompait jamais...

Se levant avec peine, il alla chercher sa longue épée et ses armes.

Le Seigneur Elrond allait quitter sa demeure pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce lors du rapt de son épouse, mais la mort de son fils ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent.

Il ne laissa pas de mot pour Arwen. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à cela avant d'être sûr...  
Puis il prit son destrier le plus rapide et s'en fut.

C'était un geste très irresponsable, mais il devait y aller. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore soigner son fils et surtout être aux côtés d'Elladan.

Il commença son long voyage pour l'Ithilien...

Estel, après quelques heures d'isolement, était finalement allée rejoindre les gens en liesse. Mais, avec soulagement, elle se rendit compte que, comme elle, la plupart des gens portaient en eux aussi la peine d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Ainsi, personne ne critiquait son sourire forcé et son regard sombre. Oui, elle était heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle aurait _vraiment_ pu faire tomber Sauron. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir Elrohir l'immortel tomber et elle n'avait non plus imaginé Elladan dans un tel état. Certes, elle savait qu'ils étaient un, mais n'ayant pas envisagé de les voir écartelés, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient inséparables.

Derrière son sourire, elle cachait un lourd fardeau. Sans cesse dans son esprit flottait le visage vide de vie d'Elrohir et d'Elladan. Elle était coupable. C'était elle qui les avait séparé une première fois et les avait déstabilisés. Sinon, qui aurait pu imaginer voir les redoutables jumeaux tomber?

Les jours de fête se succédaient, mais Estel n'arrivait pas à réchauffer son coeur. Elladan était comme un zombie, il passait ses journées seul. Gandalf restait des heures au chevet du défunt, étrangement son corps n'avait pas l'aspect morbide des autres morts. Il semblait comme enveloppé de lumière. Comme s'il attendait la venue de son père pour être enterré selon les rites elfiques. Legolas, pâle comme une apparition, errait ça et là. Il écoutait d'un air distrait les remarques joviales de Gimli. Il sentait que seul la présence d'Elrond pourrait résoudre ce chaos. L'attitude d'Estel était étrange. Elle se gardait de parler d'Elrohir ou d'Elladan avec qui que ce soit et cachait superbement sa peine. Mais Legolas qui la connaissait si bien, pouvait décerner une peine sans fin qui brûlait dans ses yeux gris. Elle avait l'aspect d'une reine: fière et digne, mais derrière ce masque, elle avait perdu son éclat.

Un de ces soirs où le prince de la Forêt Noire méditait aux alentours de leur repère, il entendit la venue d'un rapide destrier. Et dans son coeur il sut que l'absolution était arrivée. Une absolution qui détruirait ou guérirait...

Il reconnut le seigneur d'Imladris. Ainsi il était au courant...

Elrond traversa la cour au pas de course. Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant Gandalf. Il entra sans dire un mot.

Il se pencha sur son fils sans vie. Il posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux. La vie s'était envolée du corps de son cher fils. Des deux jumeaux, Elrohir avait toujours été celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et il était évanoui de ce monde...

Elrond ouvrit les yeux et reprit courage. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir, mais sa longue expérience lui avait appris que les combats les plus désespérés pouvaient parfois être gagnés.

Il y avait un moyen...

Comme Lúthien qui avait été chercher Beren aux portes de la caverne de Mandos, ses enfants pouvaient faire de même. Il en était sûr...

Elros...

Non, lui avait choisi la vie de mortel, il avait fait son choix... mais pas Elrohir...

Sans se tourner, le seigneur d'Imladris sentit la présence de Legolas derrière lui. Prenant sa voix de seigneur et d'homme de sagesse il lui demanda:

- Où est Elladan?

Qui d'autre que sa moitié d'âme pouvait sauver Elrohir? Qui d'autre pouvait aller demander à Mandos de lui rendre l'essence de son être?

Legolas secoua la tête:

- Personne ne sait où il est... peut-être Estel.

Elrond ne fit pas de mouvement d'impatience, même si une certaine nervosité l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement.

- Alors, allez chercher Estel.

Legolas inclina la tête et sortit rapidement. Un souvenir de la jeunesse des jumeaux lui rappelait que dès qu'Elrond était là, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Mais après avoir vu tant d'horreur, Legolas ne savait plus si la vie était aussi simple qu'avant le rapt de Celebrían. C'était comme si chacun des actes des jumeaux avait été fait pour trouver la mort...

Furtivement, Legolas entra dans une grande salle où des hommes buvaient et mangeaient. Certains paraissaient émus par la perte d'un être cher, mais tous étaient heureux.

Il trouva Estel et, pendant un instant, tout son coeur se serra pour sa petite soeur, la protégée des elfes.

Certes, des yeux moins avertis auraient cru qu'elle fêtait aussi la victoire. Toutefois, Legolas vit très bien les cernes sous ses yeux et ses mains crispées sur son verre.

Elle sentit son regard sur elle et se fraya un passage vers lui.

Legolas lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite tout en lui expliquant la situation:

- Seigneur Elrond est au chevet d'Elrohir et il cherche Elladan...

Estel hocha la tête, elle savait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais comment trouver Elladan? Et comment lui dire de retourner dans le lieu où il avait perdu son frère?

Elle laissa Legolas pour sortir dans la nature. Tous ses sens aux aguets, elle entreprit de le trouver. Bien sûr, un elfe aussi habile qu'Elladan pouvait passer inaperçu, mais peut-être que la peine l'avait rendu moins prudent...

Legolas les attendait à la porte de la chambre du défunt. Elladan suivait Estel sans rien dire. Ils ne se touchaient pas et Estel paraissait vieille comme jamais auparavant. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de Legolas et laissa entrer son fiancé.

Elrond sentit la présence de son fils et lui tendit la main. Elladan la prit docilement. Avec curiosité et espoir, Legolas et Estel attendaient de voir ce qu'Elrond ferait pour sauver son fils. Il semblait déterminé, mais aussi vulnérable. D'une voix ferme, le seigneur d'Imladris parla à son fils:

- Elladan, il y a encore un moyen pour sauver Elrohir. Un moyen désespéré... Nous sommes les descendants de Lúthien et peut-être que, comme elle, nous pouvons aller jusqu'aux portes de la caverne de Mandos et l'implorer de nous rendre...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Estel s'avança pour se mettre aux côtés d'Elladan et d'une voix tremblante demanda:

- Mais Ada... N'est-ce pas risqué?

Un regard tranchant d'Elrond la fit presque reculer. Oui, c'était risqué, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix... Sans Elrohir, il n'y avait plus d'Elladan. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Elladan hocha la tête, s'assit sur une chaise et ferma les yeux. Elrond avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui conférer ses pouvoirs. Estel fit de même en posant une main sur l'épaule de son aimé. Legolas pouvait voir des larmes perler les cils de la reine. Il se sentait inutile face à ce tragique tableau de famille. Mais Elrond leva les yeux sur lui et lui ordonna doucement:

- Legolas, nous avons besoin de musique pour aider le voyage d'Elladan...

Legolas hocha la tête et chercha dans la sombre pièce un instrument. Il trouva la harpe d'Elladan. Il y joua quelques notes, puis oubliant son appréhension, il se perdit dans la musique qu'il jouait. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider ses amis...

Estel sécha ses larmes de sa main libre. Puis, d'une voix tremblante elle fredonna une mélodie qui se mêlait à la musique de Legolas. Cela ressemblait à une veillée, comme s'ils accompagnaient l'âme d'Elrohir vers l'au-delà.

Gandalf rentra aussi dans la pièce d'un pas lourd. Il observa avec tristesse la scène en face de lui. Dans un coin sombre, on pouvait entrevoir la gracieuse silhouette de Legolas et une douce musique s'en émanait. Autour d'Elrohir, il y avait de nobles visages, tous tournés vers un monde invisible à l'oeil humain. Celui d'Estel paressait certes rustre à côté de ceux des elfes, mais sa voix traversa les murs visibles et invisibles laissant les gens autour émus et troublés.

Gandalf, en sa qualité d'istari, lui aussi décida de donner de son énergie vitale... Il se rappelait encore les mots amers qu'il avait dits à Estel plus tôt et il les regrettait... Comment avai- il pu poser un tel poids sur le dos de la pauvre mortelle?

Comment expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas pensé aux dons des enfants de Lúthien? Il aurait du s'en souvenir...

Mais une autre réalisation s'imposa dans son esprit: son temps était révolu. Il devait retourner à Valinor, sa vie avait été destinée à détruire l'anneau et maintenant qu'il avait accompli son devoir, il devait repartir...

La présence de Gandalf éclaira la pièce, comme si une flamme blanche brûlait au centre de cette famille.

Peu à peu, la voix d'Estel faiblit et s'évanouit pour laisser place au doux murmure de la harpe. Gandalf vit Elladan pâlir et flancher un peu. Mais la poigne ferme d'Estel le redressa. Il perdait très vite ses forces... Malgré l'aide apportée par son père et sa fiancée. Elrond avait ouvert les yeux et une lueur très inquiète y brillait... Allait-il perdre ses deux fils? Mais alors que son regard errait sur le corps raidi d'Elrohir, celui-ci cligna les paupières.

Elrond s'avança brusquement alors qu'Elrohir ouvrait ses yeux gris. Elladan se laissa aller sur le dossier de la chaise et respira bruyamment, comme quelqu'un qui venait d'être sauvé de la noyade.

Legolas lâcha la harpe et alla s'agenouiller aux côtés de son ami.

Elrohir était vivant, Elrohir respirait...

Elladan se leva avec peine, il avait perdu beaucoup de force lors de ce périlleux voyage et Estel le guida au chevet de son frère.

Puis, elle se retira rapidement. Comme si elle se sentait de trop ou coupable. Elrond ne disait pas un mot, mais son visage était serein. Était-ce pour cette victoire que sa vie n'avait été que souffrance? Toutes ces chutes, ces déchirures avaient étés là pour qu'il puisse un soir sauver ses fils?

Gandalf et Legolas se retirèrent aussi. L'elfe partit à la recherche de son amie.

Il ne la trouva pas dans la salle des fêtes ni dans quelque autre lieu.

Elle avait tout bonnement disparue. Alors, mélancoliquement, le Prince de la Forêt Noire s'adossa contre un arbre pour admirer les étoiles. Ce spectacle reposait son âme et lui redonnait sa sérénité.


	24. Heures d'indécision

Cette fois Aragiliath pouvait rire et sourire aux autres. Elrohir était vivant et la vie pouvait continuer.

Les jumeaux se reposaient sous les yeux attentifs et émus d'Elrond. Le Seigneur d'Imladris ne pouvait pas s'arracher du chevet de ses fils.

Legolas racontait à mi-voix à Gimli en quoi la lignée de Lúthien était sacrée et immortelle à sa manière. Gimli écoutait avec attention, sans pour autant arrêter de boire et de manger.

Il était tard et Estel discutait avec Halbarad quand une remarque de celui-ci lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide:

« Et bien, Dame du Gondor... C'est un signe que votre lignée sera immortelle! »

Machinalement, Estel sourit, mais elle s'excusa après quelques instants. Il lui semblait, soudainement, qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Aurait-elle des descendants? Elle ne pouvait pas se lier à un autre qu'Elladan. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas séparer les jumeaux. Elle avait vu l'effet que cela leur faisait, et pauvre Elrond... Perdre deux fils en un coup.

Devoir encore? Il n'y avait que le devoir. Et elle était fille de rois... Son devoir était d'assurer une descendance à son royaume tout en veillant sur son peuple. Même si le coeur n'y était pas. Il y a longtemps, devenir mère avait été un rêve chérimais pas sans Elladan.

Mélancoliquement, elle sortit rejoindre la cour intérieure. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arpentait les lieux quand Gandalf la rejoignit:

« Bientôt vous serez sacrée reine à Minas Tirith. »

Elle s'arrêta, sans le regarder, et lui répondit d'une voix morne:

« Mais l'Arbre est mort et stérile. Je régnerai avec toute ma bonne volonté. Toutefois, Mithrandir, personne ne me succédera. »

Gandalf s'avança à la hauteur de la femme, posa ses mains sur ses épaules de sa manière paternelle et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il demanda:

« Pourquoi une telle amertume mon enfant? Vous qui avez fait face au désespoir et à la mort avec fermeté et courage? »

Elle baissa les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Istar. Gandalf la suivit, car il avait un dernier devoir avant de quitter la Terre du Milieu. Avec tendresse, il contempla celle qui avait été comme une fille pour lui. Il se souvenait sans problème de cette malicieuse petite fille qui ne lâchait jamais ses frères. Même s'ils partaient pour de terribles missions, elle suppliait son père de la laisser les suivre. Ses yeux se remplissaient de peine quand on la reléguait à ses tuteurs et que ses aînés partaient affronter l'Ombre.

Elle était devenue, plus tard, une femme grave et courageuse, qui n'hésitait pas à passer des nuis sans dormir pour mieux traquer l'Ennemi.

Mais à présent il restait cette femme qui n'osait pas s'avancer vers la récompense de ses labeurs.

Ce n'était pas à lui de lui prendre la main ; elle seule devait ouvrir cette porte qui renfermait tous les trésors dont elle avait toujours rêvés.

Mais il pouvait, néanmoins, lui montrer la voie. Alors, avant de la laisser seule, il murmura:

« Portez votre regard là où tout semblait stérile et vous trouverez votre preuve. »

Et après un dernier sourire énigmatique, il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Aragiliath passa la nuit à veiller, malgré sa fatigue. Son coeur n'avait pas envie de se reposer.  
Le lendemain ils allaient entamer leur retour vers Minas Tirith où elle serait sacrée reine. Elle eut une pensée émue pour sa mère et son père: ils devaient enfin être fiers d'elle.

Leur souffrance et leur déchirement avaient servi à quelque chose.

Toute seule, elle observait les étoiles dans le ciel à présent pur.

La mystérieuse phrase de Gandalf trottait dans sa tête. Devait-elle aller dans les décombres de Mordor? Que voulait-il dire?

Machinalement, elle sortit sa pipe et, pendant quelques heures, les gens qui passèrent par la cour purent revoir Estel la Rôdeuse.

Quand enfin elle se décida, elle arriva à une conclusion: tout arriverait en temps voulu. A présent, elle devait rentrer à Minas Tirith en tant que reine. Elle aurait encore quelques jours pour méditer devant l'Arbre flétri. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il détenait la réponse... C'était de lui que Gandalf parlait.

Le lendemain, peu avant l'aube on commença les préparatifs du départ, car ils seraient guettés de Minas Tirith et ils se devaient d'être parés de leurs armures, leurs bannières et leurs armes... Pour que tout le peuple puisse les admirer. Estel était en train de mettre son armure, aidée d'un jeune cousin, quand Elladan vint la rejoindre. Il fit signe au jeune dúnadan de lui laisser cet honneur et celui-ci, s'inclinant devant ce valeureux seigneur elfique, sortit.

Silencieusement, il l'aida à enfiler sa côte de maille, puis les diverses pièces de l'armure. Il accrocha sa lourde cape blanche avec l'Elessar. Finalement, les yeux dans les yeux, il plaça l'étoile d'Elendil sur son front.

Elle scintillait légèrement dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, sa lumière contrastait avec la peau bronzée et usée d'Aragiliath. Mais elle faisait ressortir sa beauté et la douce lumière qui émanait de ses yeux.

Elladan resta sans bouger, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Estel. Sans dire un mot, ils continuèrent à se fixer. Elladan leva sa main droite et la posa délicatement sur la joue de son aimée.

On pouvait entendre dehors les gens qui se pressaient, les chevaux qui hennissaient et les rires.

Mais l'elfe et la dúnadan ne disaient pas un mot.

Une petite larme glissa sur la main d'Elladan. Elle trahissait l'humanité de la redoutable et glorieuse guerrière qui se trouvait devant lui. Et, à haute voix, Estel déclara:

« Merci d'avoir toujours été là Elladan. Mais maintenant... J'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne devais pas venir entre vous deux. Et je ne peux pas briser encore plus le coeur d'Ada. Lui qui a été plus qu'un père pour moi, je ne peux pas lui faire du mal. Ni à Elrohir ni à Arwen... Ni à toi. »

Le visage d'Elladan trahissait sa surprise et son incrédulité, mais Estel ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler:

« _Meleth nîn, anírion periatham. » _(Mon amour, j'aimerais que nous nous séparions)

Les yeux aussi transperçant qu'une dague, Elladan murmura:

« _Man le trasta? »_ (Qu'est ce qui te trouble?)  
« _ Awarthach nîn, an uir. U Boe cenin Elrohir a le firiath. » _(Oublie moi pour toujours. Je ne veux pas voir Elrohir et toi comme des mortels)  
« Nous avons fait un choix Estel: toi et moi, Elrohir et moi. »

Mais elle continua à parler comme s'il n'avait pas pris la parole:

« _Le Melethin, edaved nîn ind ú boe le hebin..._ » (Je t'aime, pardonnes moi et je ne veux pas te retenir)

« **Daro! »**

Il tourna son visage vers lui et le tint entre ses mains tandis qu'il murmurait:

« _Atrabathem sen lond , Elrohir a nîn. ammen avorn tharn le. Estel_! »Nous avons déjà décidé de (prendre) ce chemin, Elrohir et moi, nous restons avec toi)

Cette fois elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, Elladan je ne peux pas vous faire cela. Même si je t'aimerai toujours... Ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle s'essuya les yeux et lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir la terrible douleur qui la torturait. Mais il ne sortit pas de la pièce, il resta.

C'était une vision bien étrange: une femme à la stature courageuse et puissante, mais au regard fragile et larmoyant. Ce n'était pas la même guerrière qui avait défié les forces de l'Ombre.

Lui qui l'avait vu dans tout état, lui qui avait vu la petite fille devenir une femme d'âge mûr: il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

Il n'était plus un elfe.

A côté de chaque dúnedain qu'il avait vu tomber, il était devenu comme eux.

Tout deux tournèrent la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit: tel un grand guerrier elfique, Elrohir entra vivement dans la pièce.

Jetant un regard sur son frère et sa soeur adoptive: il comprit. Un sourire ironique tordit son visage parfait:

« Estel, tu as beau te faire appeler reine, mais tu n'as pas changée. La même gamine gâtée qui nous suivait pour aller chasser avec nous. Pourquoi ne nous fais-tu jamais confiance? Ni à moi ni, surtout, à Elladan? »

Aragiliath se retourna vivement:

« Donc, grand frère, tu veux mourir? Je ne veux pas, qu'à cause de moi... »

« Ce n'est pas à **cause** de toi. Tu crois qu'après toutes ces années avec toi, nous aurions une raison de continuer? »

« Mais Arwen, Ada et... »

Elle n'osa pas mentionner Celebrían:

« Estel. Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal? Nous avons tous deux fait un choix: il n'y a pas que la mort... mais il y a la vie. Trop longtemps nous avons seulement survécu. Et puis dans un certain sens, cette décision se fait indépendamment de toi. Et puis... C'est **notre** affaire! Arrête de pleurer comme ça, on vous attend. Et on attend d'une reine victorieuse un grand sourire et pas des yeux rouges! »

Aragiliath ne put qu'incliner la tête et reprendre contrôle d'elle même.


	25. Heures de Gloire

_ Minas Tirith, Cité des rois..._

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et les voilà à Minas Tirith. Leur lent voyage depuis l'Ithilien se terminait dans une note de gloire.

On les attendait avec impatience.

L'étendard des Intendants était levé sur la Tour Blanche: pour une dernière fois.

Fièrement et avec splendeur, les capitaines de l'Ouest menaient leur Armée vers la cité. Ils étaient tous émus, même les yeux d'Eomer billaient avec intensité.

Aragiliath gardait son regard braqué vers cette cité qui représentait tant.

Elle regrettait l'absence d'Elrond qui était reparti pour Imladris. Il allait revenir avec Arwen et d'autres elfes pour venir la féliciter au nom du monde elfique. Et il allait surtout venir lui donner le sceptre d'Annúminas de manière officielle.

Elle aurait voulu que son père adoptif soit à ses côtés pour voir son jour de Gloire.

Mais elle savait qu'il sentait que la place des elfes n'était plus ici.

Le jeune soleil faisait étinceler leurs armes et leurs armoiries. La blondeur des rohirrims était devenue or et il semblait que l'Armée était entourée d'un halo de lumière.

Devant la cité, les hommes et les femmes qui étaient restés en arrière les attendaient. Leurs habits étaient colorés et de la musique invitait les valeureux guerriers à les rejoindre.

Ils étaient blonds, bruns et autres. Tous attendaient ce moment qui semblait sortir d'une légende.

Sous la voûte où s'était autrefois dressée la porte, se tenaient l'Intendant Faramir, Húrin Garde des Clefs, d'autres capitaines gondoriens ainsi que des chevaliers de la Marche, Elfhelm le maréchal et Dame Eowyn.

Etrangement, Eowyn se tenait à côté de Faramir. Comme si, à présent, un étrange lien les unissait.

Alors qu'Aragiliath descendait de sa monture, une allée se forma entre elle et les portes de la cité. Les divers soldats et gardes créaient une haie. Les gondoriens, les rohirrims et autres badauds s'étaient massés derrières celle-ci.

La gorge sèche, la capitaine commença à s'avancer. Elle était entourée de ses frères qui avaient l'air plus qu'impressionnant. A côté d'Elrohir s'avançait Eomer du Rohan, à la gauche d'Elladan marchait Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Derrière eux, souriaient timidement quatre hobbits. Sam gardait les yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de la cape d'Aragiliath, Merry et Pippin avaient l'air sérieux comme jamais auparavant et Frodon semblait presque étonné par cette foule massée autour d'eux.

Ils étaient suivis de Gandalf, tout de blanc vêtu, de Legolas habillé d'une tunique pâle et avec un cercle argenté sur la tête, et finalement de Gimli qui s'était paré de son armure, de sa hache et d'un grand sourire.

Une unique et claire trompette sonna et un silence de mort s'installa.

Alors, Faramir et les autres dignitaires s'avancèrent vers les capitaines. Quatre gardes de la citadelle les accompagnaient avec un coffret cerclé d'argent.

Faramir s'arrêta en face d'Aragiliath et s'agenouilla:

« Le dernier Intendant du Gondor sollicite l'autorisation de remettre son mandat. »

Avec ces mots, il tendit une verge blanche à la reine. Celle-ci la tint un instant dans ses mains, puis la lui rendit en disant:

« Ce mandat n'est pas terminé et il sera vôtre et celui de vos héritiers, tant que durera ma lignée. Remplissez à présent votre office. »

Faramir se releva respectueusement et sa voix se leva dans le silence:

« Peuple du Gondor, écoutez maintenant l'Intendant de ce Royaume! Voyez! L'héritière est enfin venue revendiquer de nouveau la royauté. Voici Aragiliath, fille d'Arathorn, chef des dúnedain d'Arnor, Capitaine de l'Armée de l'Ouest, porteuse de l'Etoile du Nord, maîtresse de l'Epée Reforgée, victorieuse au Combat, dont les mains apportent la guérison, la Pierre Elfique, Elessar de la lignée de Valandil, fils d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil de Númenor. Sera-t-elle reine et entrera-t-elle dans la Cité pour y demeurer? »

Certains ne pouvaient pas ôter de leur esprit que c'était une reine et non un roi. D'autres ne supportaient pas la présence de ces elfes à ses côtés.

Mais ce n'était que de rares mauvaises langues, les autres savaient que c'était à elle que l'on devait cette victoire.

Un Oui clair et éblouissant accueillit la question de l'Intendant. L'Armée et le peuple rassemblés ouvraient leur coeur à leur Reine.

Puis, une nouvelle fois, le son de la trompette réclama le silence et Faramir reprit la parole. Il rappela la tradition d'antan: quand la couronne passait d'une génération à l'autre, alors que le défunt monarque rejoignait le Rath Dínen, c'était des mains de l'ancien roi que le nouveau monarque prenait sa couronne.

Les quatre gardes s'avancèrent avec leur précieux coffre et Faramir l'ouvrit.  
Il leva vers le soleil la couronne d'Eärnur. Elle était blanche et ses ailes ressemblaient à celle d'un oiseau de Mer, ornées de perles et d'argent.

Sept joyaux de diamant étincelaient sur le bandeau et au sommet se trouvait un unique joyau dont la lumière rappelait celle d'Anduril.

Aragiliath prit la couronne et la laissa un instant briller au soleil. Puis, se tournant vers Gandalf, elle expliqua:

« Ce jour là est arrivé grâce à l'aide et au courage d'autres. J'aimerais que l'on n'oublie pas ceux qui ont longtemps oeuvré en la faveur de la Paix. Pour cela, je désire que l'honorable Frodon, fils de Drogon, apporte cette couronne à Mithrandir et que celui-ci me couronne. Car cette victoire est la sienne; sans lui notre quête aurait été vaine. »

Gandalf inclina la tête face à ces belles paroles. Puis, Frodon prit la couronne et la porta jusqu'à Gandalf. Aragiliath s'était agenouillée, ainsi l'istar la couronna. Et alors qu'elle se relevait, il déclara:

« Que commencent les jours de la Reine et puissent-ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes des valar! »

On applaudit cette bénédiction et Aragiliath leva la voix. Et alors qu'elle parlait, dans son visage se révélaient les traits de tous ces hommes, toutes ces femmes qui étaient venus avant elle. Ces nobles gens qui avaient oeuvré et patienté pour qu'un jour l'Ombre soit terrassé et que la Royauté puisse revenir à Minas Tirith.

Elrond aurait pu y contempler son frère, perdu il y a tant d'éternités. Et tout ces nobles capitaines qui avaient vécu à Imladris et ces courageuses femmes qui avaient fait en sorte que l'Espoir ne s'éteigne pas.

« _Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinoma maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! »_

C'était les mêmes mots qu'avait prononcé Elendil quand il était venu de la Mer sur les ailes du vent.

_De la Grande mer je suis venu. En ces lieux, je me fixerai, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde._

Gandalf recula et on put voir la splendeur de la reine. Son visage n'était ni usé ni trop jeune... Une Grande Beauté se révélait en elle, comme si la lumière même des valar l'enveloppait. Elle dominait son entourage tels les anciens rois qui étaient venu de la Mer et de ce lointain Royaume. La sagesse brillait dans ses yeux, mais une douceur et une grâce se révélaient sur son visage et son sourire.

Ses mains aussi étaient pleines de lumière. Comme si on pouvait y lire ses dons de guérisseuse et de guerrière.

Une Puissance et une Douceur sans fin.

« Vive la Reine! »

Et un gracieux vacarme de trompettes déchira le silence.

La reine Elessar s'avança à travers la Porte de la cité. Húrin des Clefs s'inclina et la laissa passer. Et la Reine commença à monter la rue qui menait à la citadelle. Partout, la musique et les sourires l'accompagnaient.

Jamais la Cité n'avait parue aussi belle et étincelante. Comme un soyeux écrin blanc et pur qui tenait en son creux un joyau inestimable.

Les fontaines coulaient à flots, les rires et les chants s'élevaient des cours et partout les visages étaient emplis de bonheur.

La félicité semblait avoir pris ses racines dans cette Cité de marbre blanc. Le Troisième âge paraissait s'envoler pour laisser place au Quatrième Age. Un souvenir étouffé par la poussière se levait dans le soleil du matin. L'Ancienne Gloire et Beauté du Royaume reprenaient le contrôle de la Cité des rois.

La Reine était revenue...Et la paix avait repris place sur le trône des Hommes.


	26.   Envinyatar, la regénératrice

Après la victoire vint l'Heure du jugement. Aragiliath assuma sa première fonction de reine.

Assise sur le trône, elle jugea, un à un, chaque cas. Il était étrange d'observer ce visage qui rappelait à la fois le passé du Gondor, mais aussi un renouveau.

_Envinyatar_

Il y avait les vaincus à pardonner et renvoyer, les soldats qui méritaient des récompenses...

Et finalement, Eomer du Rohan entra dans la salle.

Il n'y avait que les impassibles gardes ainsi qu'Estel et cette dernière se leva pour aller le rejoindre.

Ils étaient à présent tout deux souverains, du moins le couronnement d'Eomer était aussi pour bientôt. Elle se souvenait encore du regard qu'il lui avait porté. Toutefois, ce fut la reine qui prit la parole et non la femme:

_- Entre nous il n'y aura aucune concession ou récompense, Seigneur de la Marche. Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi. Mais au sujet du Seigneur Theoden le Renommé: il a été allongé parmi les défunts rois du Gondor et il pourra s'y reposer éternellement si tel est votre désir. Ou bien, voulez vous le ramener à Edoras?_

Et Eomer plongea son transperçant regard dans celui d'Aragiliath. Sans pudeur et sans honte il dit d'une voix très basse:

- _Je vous ai aimé dès le jour où vous vous êtes levée devant moi de l'herbe verte du Rohan. Vous ne m'avez adressé qu'amitié, compréhension et camaraderie. Et j'ai compris plus tard où se tournait votre coeur. Pardonnez moi. Je ne suis pas un homme à laisser mes sentiments s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres._

Elle hocha la tête:

_- Pardonnez moi de vous avoir parlé rudement._

Il sourit presque:

_- Vous avez bien fait, ma noble dame. Car j'ai réalisé que ces sentiments que j'avais pour vous n'étaient pas tels que je les comprenais. Vous êtes la première femme forte, hormis ma soeur, que j'ai vu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réfléchir à mes sentiments et j'ai agi trop vite avant de savoir que finalement mon admiration pour vous s'est muée en l'admiration qu'à un capitaine pour un autre capitaine. Un frère d'armes ou plutôt dans cette situation, une soeur d'armes._

Elle inclina la tête: elle savait combien il coûtait à un homme aussi fier qu'Eomer de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il reprit sa voix de maréchal et bientôt roi:

_- Je dois retourner dans mon Royaume, m'assurer que tout va bien et préparer le retour de Celui qui est tombé. Merci pour cet honneur, Dame du Gondor. Il restera en votre protection jusqu'à mon retour._

Elle acquiesça.

Ainsi quelques jours plus tard, les cavaliers rohirrims, Eomer et Eowyn s'en allèrent rejoindre leur pays.

Ce même jour, Elladan et Elrohir décidèrent d'aller au devant de leur père et de revenir en sa compagnie.

Ils tenaient conseil avec Estel dans ses appartements privés avant leur départ.

_- ... Tout ce qui devait être dit a été dit avant notre départ pour Minas Tirith. Nous restons avec toi._

Elle secoua la tête:

_- Vous ne devriez pas. Ils partent tous rejoindre Valinor. Que pensera... Que pensera votre mère quand elle verra que ses fils sont demeurés en Terre du Milieu?_

Une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans les yeux d'Elrohir:

_- Elle sera bien contente, après tout le raffut que nous faisions en sa présence. Elle sera contente d'être débarrassée pour de bon de notre présence bruyante et incontrôlable._

Estel haussa les épaules ; elle ne riait pas:

_- Elrohir, ne peux-tu être sérieux?_

Elle marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cité. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se retourna et d'une petite voix dit:

_- Mais si vous décidez de rester... Personne ne vous oblige de rester après monmon... mon départ. Non? Vous pourriez partir?_

Elladan hocha la tête:

_- C'est ce qu'on essaye de te dire._

Mais sa voix ne semblait pas convaincante et elle haussa la voix:

_- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans vos têtes? Je ne vous comprends plus! Arrêtez d'être évasifs!_

Elrohir et Elladan la regardaient en silence. Et pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être devant des statues de glorieux elfes du passé. Elladan finit par secouer la tête et brisa cette étrange vision. Mais ce fut Elrohir qui prit la parole:

_- Rien n'est sûr Estel, rien. Nous avons décidé de rester quelques temps ici. Avant de faire notre choix. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai décidé de rester à Imladris après le départ d'Ada._

Et ces mots, aussi normaux qu'ils pussent paraître firent sursauter la reine. Pour la première fois, Elrohir parlait de lui-même comme une entité séparée d'Elladan. Que disait-il à travers ces mots? Qu'ils allaient mener leur destins respectifs séparés l'un de l'autre? Mais c'était impossible... La Mort d'Elrohir avait prouvé cela ; tout bonnement impossible!

Elrohir sortit sans un bruit, laissant Elladan en face d'Estel. Elle ne le regardait pas, elle gardait les yeux fixés dans le vide. Avait-elle déchiré les inséparables jumeaux?

- _Non Estel, vraiment pas. Ce... ce n'est que pour quelques temps. Nous pensions que... Estel, tu nous accuses d'être évasifs, de ne pas nous expliquer clairement. Mais toi tu fais de même!_

Elle recula, comme frappée par la foudre. Puis elle se reprit:

_- Comment veux-tu que je sois plus claire si vous ne vous expliquez pas? Et je ne pense pas avoir été évasive._

Le visage de marbre, il murmura:

_- Donc, tu veux que je m'en aille? Parce que tu reviens sur ta décision à Cerin Amroth._

Elle secoua la tête, le regard paniqué.

_- Tu veux que je m'en aille parce que tu t'es rendue compte que je n'étais pas important pour toi à présent que tu as tout ce dont tu rêvais._

Il avait un terrible regard, celui du guerrier sans pitié. Et sous ce regard presque elrohirien, se cachait une déchirante peine.

_- Non! Ne dis pas cela! Je n'ai jamais une seconde pensé cela... Non! Au contraire! Elladan me crois-tu si superficielle?_

Elle était furieuse, bouillante de rage. Son visage à présent royal s'était mué en celui de la jeune Estel à qui Elrond faisait des remontrances.

_- Cerin Amroth, parlons z'en! Là-bas tu pensais aussi que mes promesses étaient en l'air? Et... et que j'ai menti chaque instant que nous avons été ensemble?_

Des larmes embuaient ses yeux.

Où était la terrible capitaine?

Et le regard d'Elladan se refit doux. Il s'avança vers elle mais elle détourna le regard. Après un instant elle reporta ses yeux sur lui et expliqua le plus calmement possible:

_- Tu doutes de mes sentiments. A quoi me servirait cette Victoire si elle n'était pas pour toi? Et en ce qui concerne tout ce dont je rêvais... TOUT CE DONT JE RÊVAIS! C'est de toi que je rêvais nuit après nuit, bataille après bataille... C'est toi qui était le coeur de mon rêve! Elladan... comment, toi qui as toujours été mon plus grand confident, comment peux-tu ignorer quel était mon rêve le plus chéri?_

Ses yeux blessés ne lâchaient pas ceux d'Elladan.

_- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments Estel. Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as dis que tu voulais que je m'en aille, que l'on se sépare... Je t'aime Estel. Je t'aime... Et je ne cherche pas à t'emprisonner, si tu veux t'en aller... Alors je ne peux rien faire. Mais ne crois pas que je réussirais à cesser de t'aimer. _

Elle se souvenait de ses gestes tendres alors qu'il l'aidait à endosser ses vêtements de reine. Que leur arrivait il?

_- Si je t'ai dis de partir c'est parce que j'ai vu ce qui est arrivé quand on a cru qu'Elrohir nous avait quitté. Je ne veux pas te voir ainsi Elladan. Jamais. C'est tout.  
Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ton immortalité pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'Elrohir te voit devenir l'ombre de toi-même à cause de moi..._

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage d'Elladan:

_- Et crois-tu que tu pourrais prévenir cela en m'envoyant à Valinor? Cette fois c'est toi qui me sous estime. Que je m'en aille ou pas, je t'aimerai Estel._

Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle murmurait sans le regarder:

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Ada, à Arwen ou à ta Mère. Et surtout pas à Elrohir ou à toi._

D'une voix tremblante, elle continua:

_- Tu sais ce qu'est mon rêve le plus cher? Ne jamais te quitter... Et voir à tes côtés nos enfants grandir tout en faisant mon devoir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être reine, tu le sais bien. Tuer n'est non plus quelque chose que j'apprécie. Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin de le dire à toi? A toi qui me comprenais sans que j'eusse à dire un seul mot._

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Et elle se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

_- Je crois que toute cette victoire nous a submergé... Mais seulement momentanément, mon Estel. Pardonne moi, j'avais juste tellement peur de te perdre dans le monde des hommes. Tu fais une si bonne reine, si parfaite. _

Il lui baisa le front, les paupières et les lèvres.

_- Elladan. Meleth nîn. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, mais je dois... Je ne suis qu'une reine des hommes, pas plus. Mais toi tu es un seigneur elfique, issu d'une lignée..._

- De la même lignée que toi Estel.

Elle se redressa.

_- Elladan, je ne peux pas..._

Elladan la suivit:

_- Vas-tu refuser si je demande ta main?_

Elle secoua la tête et murmura:

_- C'est ce que je désire le plus dans ce monde. Mais réfléchis, réfléchis encore... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais._

Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes et son visage ravagé. Elle faisait de son mieux pour rester digne et ferme. Il glissa un doigt sur le visage tant aimé et murmura:

_- Je vais partir avec Elrohir, rejoindre Imladris. A mon retour, je te reposerai cette question._

Elle hocha la tête et il baisa son front...

Elle le regarda partir en silence, puis elle entreprit de laver son visage et se préparer à continuer son rôle de reine.

Après avoir assisté à quelques conseils, elle se retrouva seule. Elle ne voulait pas la présence de ses compagnons de route, autant ils étaient des vrais amis pour elle.

Elle s'isola, chose difficile pour une nouvelle reine.

_A mon retour, je te reposerai cette question._

Les mots d'Elladan ne la quittaient paset ses déclarations enflammées non plus. Dans sa pudeur elfique il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi clairement. Et elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite. Elle n'était qu'une mortelle, comment pouvait elle exiger qu'il reste avec elle? 

Y avait il un autre moyen sans briser le coeur des autres pour être heureuse?

Elle sortit et alla dans la cour où se trouvait l'Arbre Blanc. Il était sec, comme elle. Il ne donnerait plus de fruits. Sa lignée était-elle ainsi?

_Portez votre regard là où tout semblait stérile et vous trouverez votre preuve._

Où Mithrandir? Où?

Elle voulait courir dans ses appartements et le secouer.

Mais non, elle se devait de le faire elle-même.

Alors, machinalement, elle alla se changer.

Elle rangea sa couronne et ses beaux vêtements. Elle s'emmitoufla dans une cape sombre, enleva tout ornement à part la bague de Barahir.

Puis, elle fila vers les écuries, aussi silencieuse qu'une elfe, aussi discrète qu'une rôdeuse.

Le garçon d'écurie somnolait et elle se glissa dans le boxe de sa monture.

Préparant sa jument, elle lui murmura:

_- Il nous reste encore une mission à accomplir ma brave et belle Roheryn..._

Puis, sans avertir qui que ce soit, elle partit au galop. Longtemps elle laissa sa monture filer avec le vent. Insouciante, elle regarda le paysage défiler. La liberté de pouvoir galoper pour son propre plaisir l'enivrait.

Étrangement, de son propre gré, Roheryn la mena au pied sud du mont Mindolluin.

_Où tout semblait stérile..._

Laissant sa monture brouter une petite touffe d'herbe verte, Estel s'avança.

Tout était gris...

Les rochers étaient ornés d'un délicat torrent et rien ne poussait ici.

Estel ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Elle repensa à Fornost Erain, ruines d'un glorieux royaume. Et Imladris qui allait devenir un mythe...

C'était l'Heure des hommes.

Elle était fille des hommes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et, abasourdie, elle remarqua une lueur verte. Là où la neige recouvrait encore les rochers, il y avait une pousse. Un très jeune arbre de trois pieds. Ses fragiles feuilles semblaient invincibles à côté de la neige qui l'entourait. Il portait même quelques petites fleurs et Estel resta immobile.

Là où les rochers étaient durs et stériles... Il y avait une pousse, il y avait de la vie!

Il y avait de l'Espoir, même où tout semblait gris et désertique.

_- Yé Utúvienyes! Je t'ai trouvé! Toi un rejeton de l'Arbre, l'aîné des Arbres!_

Alors que, jour après jour, elle avait enduré l'Ombre, cet arbrisseau avait poussé.

Comment était il arrivé ici?

C'était un miracle! Un signe... Les valar, Eru l'Unique, lui adressait un signe d'Espoir.

_Ne désespère pas Estel, ne désespère pas porteuse d'Espoir!_

Délicatement, elle le sortit de la terre, elle l'enveloppa soigneusement dans sa cape et reprit le chemin de Minas Tirith. Il faisait nuit quand on la laissa rentrer dans la cité.

Les gardes la reconnurent avec peine, mais l'anneau de Barahir parla en sa faveur.

On ne brûla pas l'ancien Arbre, on le déposa dans Rath Dínen pour qu'il se repose avec les rois. Sa lignée était plus ancienne que celle des rois de Númenor et c'est avec respect qu'on le traitait.

Un signe avait été donné et c'est avec sérénité qu'Aragiliath trouva le sommeil ce soir là.


	27. Et l’Ombre, je la rejettes entièrement

_ Merci à Nessa de m'avoir prêter main forte alors que ma béta adorée est loin et mon coeur plein d'impatience. C'est la fin sans être la fin, il y aura deux autres épilogues et ça sera tout. Et bon voyage à Ly, c'est une toute petite surprise pour son retour_

Tout au long du mois de Mai, Estel s'occupa de ses premières fonctions de reine et le soir elle méditait.

Elle réfléchissait sans cesse à ce qui l'attendait.

Le regard qu'on lui portait était toujours respectueux, mais quelques fois elle pouvait voir le dégoût dans les yeux de certains hommes simples.

Une femme était au pouvoir.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses diverses tâches, elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'aller voir l'arbre. Vers la fin du mois, il avait commencé à fleurir et pendant des heures la reine le fixait.

Puis, un soir, peu avant le solstice d'été, Estel s'arracha à sa contemplation pour placer des guetteurs sur les murs.

La distance entre Imladris et Minas Tirith s'était envolée et elle sentait, comme si elle se serait trouvait là bas, qu'une procession s'approchait de sa Cité.

La veille du solstice, alors qu'Estel discutait avec un de ses conseillers, des messagers vinrent d'Amon Dîn pour avertir qu'il y avait une chevauchée de belles gens du Nord et qu'elle s'approchait de la Cité.

Le visage de la reine s'éclaira d'un sourire.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Quelqu'un se glissa dans ses appartements et Estel pâlit. Elle posa une main sur la dague qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

On n'entrait pas dans les appartements de la reine sans être annoncé.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, elle se tenait droite comme si elle admirait le paysage étoilé. Mais sa main était prête à sortir sa dague et faire face à son assaillant.

Une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape et d'une capuche sombre s'immobilisa derrière elle. Et Estel se retourna tranquillement.

Elle savait qui était entré ainsi.

_- Elladan._

- Estel.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et il repoussa sa capuche :

_- J'ai laissé notre compagnie prendre son temps et j'ai décidé de les devancer. Je voulais te parler avant leur arrivée. Ils viennent tous te féliciter et t'adresser des adieux. Peu d'entre eux se demandent s'il y aura un mariage ou non._

Son visage était impassible. Une expression détachée, si semblable à son père, cachait ses pensées :

_- Alors, Dame du Gondor... Je suis venu vous poser une question. _

Il lui prit la main droite et l'enferma dans les siennes.

Il ne disait pas les mots et elle ne les attendait pas.

Elladan finit par sourire et Estel éclata de rire. Il l'enlaça et elle continua à rire. Puis, elle s'arrêta pour lui adresser un éloquent sourire.

_- La seule chose que l'on peut faire, c'est de ne pas penser à l'avenir._

Pendant un instant, il la regarda avec des yeux d'elfe, des yeux plein d'amour, de sagesse, de profonde joie et aussi une pincé de peine. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, rappelant toutes ces promesses enfouies dans leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Il s'écarta d'elle et remit sa capuche sur sa tête :

_- Je dois retourner rejoindre la compagnie et demain j'entrerai dans la ville..._

Elle hocha la tête, mais avec un sourire malicieux ajouta :

_  
- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas posé votre question...  
_

_- Parfois, les mots sont inutiles._

Il se retourna et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré, laissant Estel rêveuse.

Serrant les dents, Estel regardait le soleil filtré par les rideaux en ignorant le doux son de la voix de Galadriel.

Cela faisait une heure que la merveilleuse procession d'elfes était entrée. Elladan avait à présent averti le cortège de ses intentions et Aragiliath avait fait de même à Minas Tirith.

Depuis une bonne demi-heure, Galadriel et ses suivantes résonnaient avec Estel.

_- ... Estel, je comprends que ton armure représente beaucoup pour toi... Mais tu ne peux pas la porter pour ton mariage. Tu es une femme. Ils vont croire de terribles choses si tu commences à t'habiller ainsi !_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Estel lâcha un sourire ironique à sa grand-mère :

_- Quelles horribles choses ?_

Mais celle-ci leva son terrible regard sur la jeune reine et murmura :  
_  
- Ils vont tout simplement croire que vous êtes un homme_

_- Ce n'est pas_

- Ne m'interrompez pas, jeune mortelle ! J'ai fais apporter une robe tissée par Arwen elle-même.

Aragiliath posa un lourd regard sur sa future belle-soeur qui la regardait avec un sourire digne des valar. Et, se souvenant de l'air qu'Arwen prenait quand elle dénonçait ses frères, Estel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Son rire était clair et vif. Et Elrohir entra. Il avait un léger sourire qui jouait dans ses lèvres :

_- Elladan voulait savoir ce qui se passait ici. Mais je lui ai dis que le marié ne doit pas voir la tenue de son épouse avant le mariage._

Galadriel soupira presque et rétorqua évasivement :

_- Elrohir avait raison, Elladan. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais dire à ta future épouse qu'il est préférable qu'elle porte une robe._

Estel riait de plus belle et Elladan haussa les épaules :

_- Grand-Mère, vous vous trompez... Je suis Elrohir !_

Galadriel leva les yeux au ciel, puis dit d'un air sombre :

_- Combien de fois dois vous ai-je expliqué que vous ne pouvez pas vous jouer de mes sens ? Elladan, si tu es incapable d'être sérieux... Sors ! J'ai toujours dis à ton père qu'il était trop souple avec vous... Et regardez vous à cet âge !_

Elladan sortit, non sans avoir lancé un sourire à Estel. Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, le visage de Galadriel s'éclaira d'un air amusé.

_- Bon, revenons à notre affaire. _

Après une heure, Estel finit par se plier aux volontés de la Grande Galadriel.

Et on put sortir la délicate robe brodée de mithril et de pierres précieuses. Même Estel eut le souffle coupé : elle n'avait jamais vu une toilette plus délicate et précieuse. Elle dût l'enfiler pour vérifier si les mesures étaient exactes.

Le tissu était très fin, différentes couleurs étaient superposées. Le mauve clair et le bleu pâle s'alliaient gracieusement. La robe était lourde mais paraissait aussi fine qu'une aile de papillon. On plaça un long miroir devant Estel et elle se regarda.

Son regard était critique et elle n'osait pas bouger.

_- Cette robe est trop délicate pour moi. J'ai l'air étrange. Non, Dame Galadriel, il est préférable que je mette mon armure._

Elle secoua la tête :

_- Je suis une guerrière... Pas une dame de cours ! J'ai l'air ridicule avec cette robe sur le dos !_

La Dame des Galadhrim regardait la reine à travers le miroir. Les autres elfes n'osaient pas se mêler à cette silencieuse discussion. Arwen restait immobile, avec son éternel sourire. Elle était heureuse de quitter la Terre du Milieu avec les siens. Mais elle en voulait un peu à Estel de leur avoir usurpé la présence des jumeaux.

Estel finit par baisser ses mains et murmurer :

_- Très bien... Je porterai cette robe demain._

La tête haute, elle prit congé des elfes ; elle avait passé trop de temps avec eux, ses devoirs l'attendait.

Galadriel adressa un sourire triomphal à sa petite fille. Personne ne résistait au désir de la Grande Galadriel... Pas même la puissante reine du Royaume Réunifié.

Ce soir là, Estel n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le lendemain serait le solstice d'été et elle deviendrait l'épouse d'Elladan.

Toutes ces années de labeur allaient finalement porter leurs fruits.

Elle avait des appréhensions, bien sûr, mais la trouvaille du nouvel Arbre Blanc lui donnait espoir.

Scrutant l'obscurité de cette chambre presque inconnue, elle replongeait dans les souvenirs du passé. Elle repensait à ces choix qu'elle avait fait, elle n'en regrettait aucun.

Pourtant, dans son coeur elle gardait encore ce doux rêve qu'elle avait fait à vingt ans : un rêve d'amour et de simplicité. Vivre toute une vie dans le refuge d'Imladris, loin du monde des Hommes et loin de tout ce malsain pouvoir. Mais cela n'avait pas été son destin. Elle savait bien qu'au fond de ce rêve se cachait sa peur de la mort.

Mais où qu'elle soit elle devrait lui faire face... Et elle le fera avec courage.

Elle se remémora cette mère qui n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, trop consumée par l'amour qu'elle avait perdu. Et de ce père qu'elle avait presque oublié qui n'était qu'une silhouette digne et tragique.

Elle se força à garder les paupières closes : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air lasse demain.

Arwen se présenta dans sa chambre aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Estel la suivit silencieusement. La citadelle dormait encore, les elfes erraient tels des silencieuses statues.

La future mariée dût enfiler la délicate robe et dans la douce lumière du petit matin elle semblait tissée du pâle ciel. Estel remarqua la présence des princesses de Dol Amroth et d'autres nobles femmes du Gondor. Mais c'était les elfes qui la préparaient.

Galadriel était absente.

Assise sur un tabouret, Aragiliath laissait Arwen et une autre elfe lui coiffer les cheveux. Elle tenait dans ses mains la boîte où était contenue l'Etoile du Nord.

Cette chevelure qu'elle avait tellement longtemps contenue en des sobres queues de cheval ou en tresses s'illuminait sous les doigts magiques des deux elfes. Elles étaient en train d'accrocher des pierres précieuses et du mithril dans le somptueux chignon qu'elles avaient confectionné. Quelques mèches entouraient son visage. On agrafa un délicat collier de mithril autour de son cou.

L'étoile d'Eärendil brillait sur son front.

Elle avait l'impression que ses vêtements et ses bijoux pesaient très lourd. Mais ils ne devaient certainement pas être moins léger que son armure, sa cotte de maille, sa couronne et ses armes.

Elle se leva et tenta de se reconnaître dans le miroir devant elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir soudainement beaucoup vieillie, mais tout en étant féminine comme jamais auparavant.

Majestueusement, Galadriel entra dans la pièce et tout le monde s'inclina. Les dames du Gondor et de Dol Amroth étaient complètement fascinées par cette dame elfique. C'était bien la dernière fois que Dame Galadriel apparaissait ainsi devant des mortels.

Habillée d'un simple blanc étincelant, elle paraissait plus royale et impressionnante qu'Aragiliath, même si elle avait tenue à ne pas mettre d'apparat.

Elle s'arrêta devant sa protégée et un mystérieux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

_- Tollen i lû. (il est temps)_

Elle lui prit la main et annonça en langue commune :

_- On nous attend. Les demoiselles d'honneur, veuillez ouvrir la marche._

Lothíriel de Dol Amroth s'avança la première. Superbement parée et gracieuse comme une elfe, elle attirait les regards. Quand elle leva timidement les yeux sur les gens assemblés dans la sale du trône elle remarqua le roi des Rohirrim qui n'ôtait pas son regard d'elle.

Elle fut suivie par d'autres jeunes filles de la noblesse gondorienne. Le passage d'Arwen suscita des murmures d'admiration. Car elle était bien l'image de Lúthien la Belle. Malgré la simplicité de son accoutrement, elle resplendissait.

Mais quand Aragiliath fit son entrée, aux côtés de Galadriel, un grand silence admiratif l'accueillit. Elle gardait le regard digne et un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Le hall qui menait jusqu'aux marches du trône était rempli de gens de haut rang. Ils formaient une allée. Ils étaient tous émus par l'occasion. Ils avaient connu Aragiliath comme capitaine de guerre et c'était avec fascination qu'ils regardaient la femme en elle.

Car ce jour ne fêtait pas la gloire de la reine qu'elle était. Non, ce jour appartenait à Estel la dúnadan. En ce jour béni, Elrond allait aussi donner le sceptre d'Annúminas.

Parmis ces hauts dignitaires il y avait aussi quatres simple hobbits, un nain et un prince elfique. C'était sans doute eux qui étaient les plus ravis de voir leur compagne de route si rayonnante.

Dehors, les gens du peuple, trop nombreux pour prendre place dans la citadelle, attendaient leur part dans les festivités.

Au bout de la pièce, sur les marches du trône, se tenaient Elladan, Elrohir et Elrond. Les jumeaux étaient accoutrés de leurs vêtements de guerriers Ils portaient une bannière argentée et leur regard était fier.

Si peu de gens savaient les reconnaître.

Mais Estel avait les yeux levés vers son futur époux et rien d'autre n'existait. Elle ne voyait pas les gens s'incliner à son passage, elle ne voyait pas les gens l'admirer... Elle ne voyait que lui.

Et il ne voyait qu'elle.

Elrond cachait avec adresse son émotion. Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. La joie et une profonde peine le déchiraient. Il avait tant voulu protéger ses fils : ne pas les laisser face à un tel choix. Mais il se rendait compte que malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas contrecarrer le destin.

Celle qui portait sur elle les traits d'Elros, était celle qui venait briser le foyer d'Elrond.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement la descendante d'Elros. C'était Estel, la petite orpheline qui avait grandi sous ses yeux. C'était la jeune femme qui avait quitté Imladris en rage, pour revenir pleine d'amour. La femme qui l'appelait encore Ada. La reine qui avait sauvé la Terre du Milieu.

Elle s'arrêta au pied des marches et Elladan descendit à sa rencontre.

Il lui prit la main et la guida à ses côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent, tout d'abord, au niveau d'Elrond. Le Seigneur d'Imladris baisa le front de sa fille adoptive et lui tendit le sceptre en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Elrohir inclina aussi doucement la tête, tout en gardant dans ses mains sa bannière.

Puis, Elrond et Elrohir reculèrent, pour laisser la place à Gandalf qui allait officier le mariage.

Et alors que le soleil d'été inondait la salle, que dehors les enfants jouaient et qu'un nouvel âge commençait, Gandalf lia avec les serments sacrés du mariage Elladan des elfes gris et Estel des dúnedain.

Leurs voix prononçaient solennellement les serments et résonnaient dans la salle du trône.  
Quand Gandalf clama :

_- Je vous déclare mari et femme._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la nouvelle. Et une volée de cloches et des hérauts annoncèrent la nouvelle dans tout Minas Tirith.

Lentement, Elladan et Aragiliath descendirent l'allée et acceptèrent les voeux de bonheur qui fusaient de toute part. Ils formaient un couple resplendissant, un bon présage pour le début d'un âge.

Main dans la main, ils traversèrent la salle du trône. Lentement, ils prenaient le temps de saluer les illustres personnes qui avaient assisté à leurs épousailles.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour un instant devant chaque invité de haut rang. Pourtant, arrivée devant les membres de la communauté, Estel s'arrêta pour de bon. Tout d'abord elle resta silencieuse.

Legolas inclina gracieusement la tête et murmura :

_- Le estelian arnediad glass_ (je vous espère un bonheur éternel)

Elladan hocha la tête :

_- Hannon le._

Mais Aragiliath ne pu que sourire avec beaucoup d'émotion et articuler :

_- Mellon nîn_

Elle repensait à toutes ces années de luttes commune. Le Prince de Mirkwood avait toujours été un ami, plus qu'un ami... Un frère. La reine cherchait un mot de remerciement mais elle n'en trouvait pas, ses yeux brillaient de gratitude Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'exprimer, une voix chantante l'interrompit :  
_  
__- Que sont ils en train de dire ?_

- Pippin !

C'était bien évidemment Pippin, vêtu de son uniforme de garde. Et Merry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réprimander son jeune cousin. A leurs côtés, plus discrets, se trouvaient Frodon et son fidèle Sam. Eux aussi vêtu de fins vêtements et souriant. Retenant un rire, Aragiliath demanda, d'un ton faussement autoritaire :

_- Un garde de la citadelle ? Ici ?_

Pippin était sur le point de bredouiller quelque chose mais la reine prit la parole :

_- Merci mes amis d'être resté pour fêter avec moi ce jour si important_

_- Ah Petite ! Pas besoin de nous remercier ! On ne manquerait pas cela pour tout le mithril de la terre ! _

Gimli laissait tomber ses grognements pour une voix teintée d'affection. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers Aragiliath, même en sachant qu'elle pouvait facilement le surpasser en art de guerre.

Elle jeta un regard vers le reste des invités qui attendait patiemment que la reine passe en les saluant. Avec un imperceptible soupir, elle déclara :  
_  
- Et bien mes invités d'honneurs... Je vous reverrai pendant les festivités. Mon devoir m'attend._

Ces mot furent accueillis par des rires et des sourires parmi les membres de la Communauté. Ils l'avaient vu, après tout, loin de tous ces fastes et ces honneurs. 

Quand enfin ils sortirent, ils s'arrêtèrent sur les marches qui menaient à la terrasse où se tenait l'Arbre Blanc.

Les rescapés de la guerre, peuple de Minas Tirith, accueillirent avec des vivas le couple royal.

Les gardes de la citadelle veillaient sur l'Arbre Blanc. 

Le couple royal s'arrêta en face de celui-ci et se recueillit quelques instants. Car la lignée du Limloth était plus ancienne que celle des rois et elle méritait tout leur respect. Le jeune mais solide arbre représentait cette union... Et sous la grâce elfique des mots d'Elladan il fleurissait.

Car l'Espoir réside même là où tout semble stérile.


	28. Les années glorieuses

C'était l'aube, et Elladan ne pouvait pas sentir le corps de son épouse contre le sien.

Il n'avait pas dormi, il avait juste erré dans un rêve. Mais la profondeur de sa rêverie était telle qu'il n'avait pas senti Estel se lever.

Il se couvrit d'une robe de chambre bleue gris comme ses yeux. Il pouvait entendre au loin la présence de son épouse, dans sa garde robe. Son ouïe pouvait capter la brosse qui glissait sur ses cheveux.

Elle devait se préparer très tôt, pour être capable d'aller à ses assemblées, conseils et autres affaires en un coup de vent.

Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et d'un regard tendre admira celle qu'il aimait toujours après toutes ces années...

Estel perdait peu à peu ses facultés de rôdeuse et ne remarqua pas sa présence. Elle reposa sa brosse et se pencha sur son miroir. C'était un objet qu'elle utilisait que rarement, Elladan ne l'avait jamais vu passer plus de trente seconde devant celui-ci.

Mais cette fois elle se scrutait, il la vit lisser sa peau du bout de ses doigts. Une chose qu'une rôdeuse n'aurait jamais fait. Mais, il fit l'erreur d'avancer et le craquement du plancher lui fit faire volte face. Comme prise en faute, elle se leva d'un bond:

_- Meleth nîn! Je pensais que tu étais encoreassoupi. _

Cela avait toujours été une blague entre eux: ils ne savaient jamais comment appeler l'état de rêve où se plongeaient les elfes.

_- Je ne voulais pas te déranger... Mais je sais que très tôt ce matin, nous devons assister à la cérémonie et je voulais être prête._

Elle lui sourit, mais il pouvait encore voir de la douleur derrière le gris parfait de ses yeux.

_- Les enfants dorment encore._

Elle hocha la tête:

_- Leur gouvernante les réveillera en temps voulu. Je voulais avoir du temps au calme avant la cérémonie._

Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

_- Nous pouvons profiter ensemble de cette aube glorieuse._

Il la guida vers leur vaste balcon et ensemble ils plongèrent leur regard vers les plaines environnantes et les montagnes.

_- Tu te rappelles du jour où j'ai été proclamée reine? _

Il hocha la tête:

_- Le temps passe si vite Elladan. Il avait semblé s'éterniser alors que j'errais sans foyer. Mais maintenant..._

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Pour lui aussi ces quelques années étaient que des poussières face à sa longue vie.

Mais leur valeur était inestimable.

Les rues commençaient à se remplir et Estel fit volte face:

_- Rentrons._

Ils s'assirent dans leur salon privé. Le visage toujours plein de mélancolie elle contemplait son époux. Son visage ne portait pas la marque du temps, il était le même... Eternellement le même.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune garçon entra. Il était déjà très grand et ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés. Dans sa main, un peigne expliquait l'état de ses cheveux:

_- Nana, je n'arrive pas à coiffer mes cheveux..._

Estel eut une mine amusée:

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on insiste à garder les cheveux long et qu'on ne s'en occupe que pour les cérémonies. Regarde ton père: ses cheveux sont jamais emmêlés. Et puis, Eldarion je t'ai bien appris de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer.

_- Mais Naneth il n'y avait que toi et Ada!_

- Justement.

Echangeant un regard avec son époux, elle entreprit de démêler les cheveux de son fils, tout en le grondant. Qui aurait pu imaginer une sanglante guerrière devenir une douce mère?

Elladan l'avait toujours su...

A ce moment là, une petite fille dans une robe mal lacée entra en courant:  
_  
- Nana! Nana! C'est pas juste! C'est moi que tu dois aider!  
_  
Et elle commença à pleurnicher. Estel soupira et envoya son fils vers Elladan:

_- Eldarion, ton père peut s'occuper de tes cheveux... Viens ici Gilraen._

Tout en coiffant méthodiquement son fils, Elladan constata que les yeux d'Estel avaient repris de la gaieté. Elle avait toujours le sourire pour ses enfants. Et puis surtout, rien ne pouvait ôter son courage et sa grâce.

La gouvernante vint sans tarder récupérer les enfants. Et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

_- Je devrais mettre ma couronne._

Il hocha la tête:  
_  
- Laisse moi t'aider.  
_

Elle l'attendait toute droite. Sa longue robe aux reflets bleus faisait ressortir ses yeux et il voulait lui dire à quel point elle était belle. Certes, elle n'était pas la même jeune femme qui l'avait bouleversé, mais elle gardait la même éternelle beauté avec la maturité en plus.

Mais il savait que jamais elle ne le laisserait avoir pitié d'elle. Même si pour lui ce n'était pas de la pitié: une simple constatation.

Il déposa avec beaucoup de délicatesse la couronne sur la tête de son épouse. Elle lui demanda évasivement:

_- As tu des nouvelles d'Elrohir? Va t'il venir nous voir bientôt? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'aie pas vu..._

Elrohir et Elladan avaient décidé de vivre ces quelques années séparées. Elrohir venait de temps en temps à Minas Tirith pour voir son neveu, sa nièce et le couple royal.

Il vivait à Imladris, coupé du monde. Quelques elfes étaient restés en arrière, mais le refuge elfique n'était plus le même.

_- Il viendra pour l'anniversaire d'Eldarion: il a un cadeau spécial pour lui._

Elladan recula de quelques pas pour mieux admirer sa reine:

_- Tu as l'air parfaite bess nîn (ma femme)._

Elle eut le même sourire de timide jeune femme d'autrefois:

_- Tu trouves? J'avais l'impression..._

Elle ne finit pas la phrase, elle s'avança vers lui et lui baisa les lèvres.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Le temps pouvait passer mais certaines choses étaient éternelles: leur amour et leurs âmes.


	29. Le temps de la rétribution

_- Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Je sens une grosse boule dans ma gorge et l'envie de continuer cette aventure. Mais il faut savoir clore une histoire. Pour avoir réussit à écrire toute cette histoire et la terminer j'ai eu besoin de l'aide de certaines personnes. Tout d'abord Elysabeth sans qui je ne pense pas que j'aurai réussi à écrire et surtout terminer cette fic. Sans la justesse de ses critiques et de son encouragement , j'aurai eu du mal. Merci pour tout ma béta béton. Et puis les jumelles d'Imladris, qui ont été parfois une source d'inspiration pour les fils d'Elrond.(On se demande d'où vient l'humour d'Elrohir). Pour tous leurs encouragements, conseils, critiques... Merci à la communauté du Poney Fringant©.  
C'est difficile de terminer une fic, mais bon... Il faut tourner la page. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai beaucoup travaillé. Et Merci à vous lecteurs (même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup, vous êtes très précieux) de me lire. A bientôt dans mes autres fics! -_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
- La chanson citée et traduite dans ce chapitre est tiré de la bande originale des Brumes d'Avalon et se nomme I will remember you still. Traduite par moi et améliorée par Lylla  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  


Le soleil illuminait le blanc de la cité et à l'Est le ciel était clair. Ces années de paix s'étaient écoulées dans la douceur et le bonheur. Certes, il lui avait fallu des années de combat pendant son règne, pour que la paix puisse durer. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au temps où elle avait oeuvré contre l'Ombre.

Minas Tirith était glorieuse dans les couleurs éclatantes de l'Automne. Son blanc éternel contrastait avec les arbres qu'avaient amenés les elfes.

Enfin, la cité des rois resplendissait, encore plus belle que d'antan.

Aragiliath pouvait être fière.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, son corps à la fois frêle par l'âge, mais fier et droit comme une reine. Ses long cheveux, parsemés d'argent et d'ombre, couvraient son dos. Mais elle ne portait pas encore sa couronne.

Ses habits étaient désormais de couleur sobre, laissant les mauves et les bleus pâle au passé. Cela lui donnait un air plus sérieux et royal.

Le coeur d'Elladan se brisait à la voir ainsi: où était partie sa petite Estel? La jeunesse une fois envolée ne revenait jamais plus?

Son visage était encore éclatant de jeunesse, mais son épouse portait les traits du temps qui passe. Il la trouvait aussi belle que sa jeune fiancée, mais elle persistait, en silence, à souffrir de son corps qui perdait sa fermeté et son visage qui s'usait.

Il se leva aussi et se dressa à côté d'elle silencieusement.

_- C'est une belle journée qui se lève, une très belle journée. J'espère qu'Elrohir arrivera avant ce soir._

Et la terrible réalité revint faire face à l'elfe:

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu insistes à ce qu'il arrive aujourd'hui?_

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux secs, mais sans éclat:

_- Elladan, meleth nîn... Tout commence à s'éteindre à présent. Ne le vois-tu donc pas? Le temps de la rétribution est arrivé._

Elladan lissa de ses doigts ce visage tant aimé. Il le savait, elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter:

_- Law, heryn nín, ú dollen i Rîw. Anirach, nui lû, gwaith lín?  
(Non, ma dame, l'hiver n'est pas arrivé. Voulez vous quitter votre peuple avant votre temps?)_

Elle serra sa main contre son coeur:

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas avant mon temps. Eldarion est plus que prêt pour son rôle de roi._

Alors que Minas Tirith se réveillait à peine, un destrier traversa la ville au pas de course. Un seigneur elfique qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Roi semblait en hâte de rejoindre la citadelle.

Des gardes, impassibles malgré la situation, l'envoyèrent vers la maison des Rois, Rath Dínen.

On le laissa entrer sans questions. Il croisa Legolas et Gimli. Tous deux semblaient brisés par la peine.

Et il s'arrêta à bout de souffle à côté de son frère et regarda tristement Eldarion agenouillé devant la couche où était allongée sa mère. Elle lui avait déjà donné sa couronne ailée et le sceptre. Puis, le futur roi quitta la pièce, la tête baissée.

Ce fut, après cela, le tour de Gilraen et Celebrían de prendre congé de leur mère. Elles pleuraient toutes deux, mais Estel souriait: les enjoignant de profiter de leur vie et des enfants qu'elles avaient.

Et enfin elles sortirent aussi. Elrohir, cachant sa peine derrière un masque ironique, rétorqua:

_- Alors petite soeur, tu essayais d'être plus agée que nous? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me surpasser._

Elle sourit et lui prit la main:

_- Je suis contente que tu sois venu à temps Elrohir. Tu te rappelles de la promesse que tu m'avais faite?_

L'elfe hocha la tête et elle continua:

_- Hannon le Elrohir. Tu vois, cette fois je vais faire quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà fait: mourir._

Et dans ce lieu où un silence de mort régnait, Elrohir éclata de rire:

_- Voyons Estel tu sais bien que je suis mort pour revenir._

Il se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur son front déjà si froid. Lui adressant une dernière fois la parole, il sortit:

_- Namarië petite soeur: ne fais pas trop de bêtises._

- Namarië.

Il ne restait qu'Elladan. Il n'avait plus la prétention de cacher sa peine. Il s'assit à côté de sa couche, elle était allongée toute droite.

_- Elladan, tu te souviens encore de Cerin Amroth? Lorsque nous renonçâmes tout deux à l'Ombre?_

Il hocha la tête:

_- Cette fois, c'est la même chose. Nous devons rennoncer au désespoir. Si tu savais à quel point mon coeur se serre à l'idée de te quitter, ne serait-ce que pour un instant... Tu ne voudrais pas, quand même, que je reste vautrée sur mon trône Trop usée pour lever la main ou parler. Voudrais-tu me voir ainsi?_

- Non.

- Tu sais bien l'erreur qu'on fait les rois d'antan: ils ont voulu être immortels alors que ce n'était pas leur destin. Je ne fuierai pas le mien. Je suis la première reine de ma lignée... Et la dernière des númenoriennes. Eru m'a donné une vie trois fois plus longue que celles des gens de la terre du milieu. Et j'ai pour cela le devoir de lui rendre ce présent en temps voulu.

Il s'agenouilla, tout comme son fils, pour embrasser les lèvres de son épouse.

_- Estel..._

- Je n'ai pas de mots pour te réconforter mon amour. J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles avec Elrohir à Valinor. Que vous retourniez vers votre mère. Et garder dans ton coeur toutes ces belles années que nous avons partagées. Ce n'est pas à toi de subir le destin des hommes... Tu es un elfe Elladan et c'est vers Valinor que tu dois aller.

Une dernière fois il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre:

_- Non Ma Dame, j'ai déjà fais mon choix. Tu le sais Estel. Je vais prendre la même route que toi. J'ai vu, années après années, mes compagnons de guerre tomber. J'ai connu tes pères et je n'ai jamais oublié leurs rêves, leurs vies et leurs visages. Crois-tu qu'il me reste une raison pour rester en vie? Après avoir vu l'outrage de ma mère..._

Elle secoua la tête:

_- Tu te souviens pendant la guerre de l'anneau? Quand nous avons cru perdre Elrohir? Ne lui fais pas ça... Vous ne devez pas être séparé. Ne te laisse pas abattre face au désespoir, mon amour_.

Son regard se fit lointain et Elladan lui serra la main:

_- Estel!_

- Je suis encore là mon aimé, mais je sens le froid s'étendre dans mon corps. Elladan: nous ne sommes pas voués à errer dans les méandres de ce monde, et au delà: il y a plus que le souvenir...

Ils échangèrent leur dernier baiser: à la fois long et trop bref. Après cela, elle se laissa aller sur sa couche, gardant dans sa main celle d'Elladan.

_- Namarië..._

Il ne put dire un mot, mais tremblante sa voix se leva pour accompagner l'âme de sa bien aimée avec un ancien chant:

_Perdus sont mes rêves  
Avec les feuilles de l'Automne  
Songes dorés tombant en ton souvenir._

Les brumes de Valinor couvrent mon cur  
Ma voix est emportée par le vent  
A travers les océans qui nous séparent

Je ne t'oublierai pas

Mon cur retourne vers les doux jours qu'étaient le printemps de notre amour  
Ô ma vie, je pleure sur les années passées  
Et pour mon âme qui se languit de ta lénifiante présence

Les brumes de Valinor couvrent mon cur  
Ma voix est emportée par le vent  
À travers les océans qui nous séparent

Je ne t'oublierai pas

Et il baissa la tête

Il resta ainsi pendant un bon moment, puis il se leva. Délicatement, il mit de l'ordre dans la chevelure de la défunte et il l'admira longuement. Elle était chargée de beauté ; à la fois jeune, sage et elfique... Mais elle n'était plus là.

L'elfe sortit pour trouver son frère, ses enfants, ses amis qui attendaient la sombre nouvelle.

Elrohir baissa la tête, Legolas et Gimli se regardèrent tristement, puis Elladan s'arrêta devant son fils. Il lui baisa paternellement le front et lui murmura:

_- Fais en sorte que ta mère soit fière de toi..._

Et les cloches commencèrent à sonner et le long défilé des gens venus donner leurs respects à la défunte reine.

La famille royale restait dignement debout, pour accepter les condoléances des gens. Gilraen et Celebrían entouraient leur père avec leurs enfants. Leurs époux se tenaient un peu plus loin. Eldarion gardait la tête haute, mais ses yeux gris étaient plein de larmes contenues.

Legolas, Gimli et Elrohir étaient figés: ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs proches rester seuls. Legolas semblait comme transpercé par une flèche, ses yeux normalement si vifs étaient voilés de gris. Gimli ne cachait pas ses larmes. Elrohir restait impassible, mais son visage parfait ne portait aucune expression.

Au milieu de ses enfants, Elladan ressemblait qu'à une ombre de lui même. Toute sa beauté elfique et la lumière de ses sourires avaient disparues... Comme si Estel les avait emporté dans sa tombe avec elle.

Comme un zombi, Elladan s'occupa des divers arrangements. C'était la présence d'Elrohir qui le soutenait. Quand enfin Eldarion sembla prêt à porter son devoir sur ses épaules, Elladan prit congé de ses enfants.

Personne n'assista à ce départ. Mais beaucoup de gens de la citadelle remarquèrent l'ancien roi quitter la cité.

Elladan sortit du long couloir, il sortit de la citadelle, il sortit de la cité...

Elrohir le suivait en silence.

Il semblait qu'Elladan incarnait l'Ombre de leur visage et Elrohir la Lumière.

_- Viens, retournons à Imladris et après nous réfléchirons sur quoi faire. Allez Elladan._

Le lien indestructible qui existait entre eux s'était fragilisé avec le temps. Elladan avait vécu quelque chose qu'Elrohir n'avait jamais connu. Pourtant leur peine les rapprochait. Quand Celebrían avait été détruite, c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient enduré.

Quand. jours après jours, ils s'étaient battus contre l'Ennemi toujours plus grandissant, c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient enduré.

Quand ils avaient dû apporter la dure nouvelle de la mort d'Arathorn à Gilraen, c'était ensemble qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Et à présent...

C'était ensemble qu'ils galopaient vers leur dernier refuge qui tombait en ruine.

Même si Elrohir n'avait pas connu Estel comme Elladan l'avait connu, il partageait cette peine.

Et Elladan le savait.

On vit passer à grande vitesse deux seigneurs elfiques. En ce temps, où les elfes commençaient à disparaître dans le tiroir des légendes ce fut une très belle image.

Deux elfes qui galopaient, les cheveux dans le vent et le regard tel un matin d'orage.

Elladan se perdait dans la vitesse, il ne voulait plus réfléchir... Plus se souvenir.

Il voulait juste sombrer dans l'inconscience et tout oublier.

_- C'est comme Ada et Elros. Elros a laissé sa descendance comme seul souvenir de sa présence._

- Et tu as vu ce qu'est devenu Ada? Il a beau essayer, mais c'est évident... Ce n'est qu'une demi personne. Il a perdu une partie de son être.

Elladan hocha la tête, il évitait le regard de son frère.  
Assis sur un fauteuil il regardait la brume envelopper Imladris. Elrohir était debout devant la grande fenêtre.

_- Nous devons partir Elladan. Imladris disparaîtra bientôt... il ne restera qu'une légende et des pierres en ruine. A Valinor est notre seule place, auprès des nôtres ou auprès de Mandos... Avec les dúnedain; nos frères._

Elladan se leva aussi.

Tous deux pensaient la même chose.

Qui les accepterait à Valinor après tant d'années de sauvagerie, de tuerie et de haine?

Ils n'avaient pas de coeurs purs.

C'était des errants, des tueurs.

Ils avaient oublié les valar au départ de leur mère, pour ne plus jamais tourner leur visage vers eux.

Allaient-ils les supplier pour pouvoir entrer dans le royaume béni?

Non.

Ils étaient les jumeaux d'Imladris.

A présent, silencieusement, ils sortirent de leur dernière demeure et préparèrent leurs montures pour un long voyage.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots: le mur était tombé.

Leurs visages portaient la douleur qui ne les quittaient jamais. Mais un gris plus profond s'ajoutait à leurs anciennes peines. Ils ressemblaient déjà à des fantômes d'un passé révolu.

Le départ des elfes et le début du monde des hommes s'annonçait.

Ils avaient vécu en marge des autres elfes. Pourtant, ils représentaient la nature elfique. Une nature pas seulement douce et féerique, mais aussi sauvage et redoutable. Les elfes d'antan, alors que l'Ombre de Melkor était omniprésente.

Impuissant et silencieux, le dernier refuge des elfes laissa partir ses fils.

Leurs chevaux filaient dans l'ombre croissante, laissant derrière eux l'écho de leurs sabots.


End file.
